The Taste Of My Real Life
by kawaii.sasuke
Summary: Everlasting hatred, a heart that escaped from lonesome, a task that is hidden, a bond that will stay together for thousands of years. All combined is a quest for two people to face... (big twist in ch7) YunaxTidus
1. Not A Regular Basis

**Author's note: Hiya! Dis is my first fanfic and I don't think I'm as good as you guys. I had alot inspiration from some authors and I hope you guys see da effort I put into my work! Thanks :)**

* * *

**Summary (sorta) : Yuna and Tidus switch lives. Yuna is a blitz ace of...you guessed it, the Zanarkand Abes! And as for Tidus, taken the place of High- Summoner's Braska's son, becoming to be a summoner (heh,heh,heh). Yuna goes to Spira from Zanarkand and ends up there in a way that is unexpected and meets the others. she's gotta help them defeat the "Evil ". (Muahahahahaha!)**

_

* * *

_

**Disclamer: I don't own any of Square-enix's characters, but I wish I did, 'cause i'm one big fan! (sniff, sniff)**

* * *

**Yuna's POV (Zanarkand)**

**I'm gonna start with Yunie's point of view....hope ya like it! **

* * *

**Chapter One : Not On A Regular Basis**

* * *

The room smelled a horrible damp smell, the kind that could make me faint by just inhaling deeply the slightest bit. There he was once agian, on the couch with some of the cushions damaged, sleeping with a bunch of empty beer cans and red wine bottles beside him. I hated being here, in the same damn home! This one of the reasons why I chose to stick with the blitz so I could cool my mind off at some times.

Walking to the wide window, I didn't care if I would wake Jecht up - I mean he didn't deserve a good night's rest, right? I sat on my bottom on the cool ground, leaning against the window and slouching in my position, tracing invisible circles on the glass with my forefinger.

Jecht suddenly groaned, shifted in his position, and moaned at me, ''What the heck are you doing?" I set my jaw and didn't talk, he changed the subject." You're the ugliest **thing** that I ever saw!" My eyes began to water, I felt it, of course I am a girl but even I think that I cry to much -- even for my age, I'm seventeen! "What you gonna cry?" Sitting up Jecht laughed a gruesome, harsh laugh, I was glad I wasn't right beside him. His breath think about it, after several bottles of wine and beer. " Oh, you're gonna cry. Then cry, I don't care. You're gonna cry soon, trust me, oh you're gonna. Admit it, you're just a big crybaby!"

My hand stopped moving and so did my rotating finger, it turned into a clenched fist, I moved my hand to my chest. Hot tears sprang to my eyes and dropped, trickling down my cheeks, meeting the ground after seconds. Shutting my eyes I said, "I hate you Jecht!" It was only a mere whisper under my breath, I gasped and more tears fell.

"What? I can't hear you!" He gestured me in a way that he always thought of humorous.

''I said I hate you!" My voice, it had only increased a litttle more volume.

Jecht knew what I was saying already, in fact he knew ever since I was a very young small girl. I don't know but he disappeared when was seven, leaving it easier for my mother and I...but now he's back. He was supposed to be dead when he went for training out in the Zanarkand Sea...but he came back, living in the same home with me! "What did you say? " Jecht laughed.

I soon got fed up, which made me get on my feet, I overlooked down at the naive, foolish, man, "I know that you now what I mean Jecht! I know you know, hear me!?" The voice that came out my mouth was now more filled with flames of hot red licking tongues of fire and sparks of saddness on another side. "You think I'm weak! Well, if you're deaf not my problem, get it!? You hear me now 'cause I'm not going to say it again!" He stared at me with a grin on his face, seeming amussed. Even if I knew myself that I would say that again, but maybe I just wont for the day, I guess. I continued, " **I HATE YOU JECHT! **" It was wierd how he never got his feelings hurt -- maybe he thought he was the only ace in blitzball so he got the right to be like that.

Tears dripping madly down my face, I headed towards the door trying my best not to take an inhalation of the alcohol that I felt was toxic to me. I heard him laughing his freakin' head off, while cluctching his stomach. Not knowing that it was going to happen, I took my glass of water that I didn't finish and threw it at him. He got wet and the broken glass went everywhere, but still he laughed not easing one tiny bit. Right before I opened the door, I ran my hand on the side counter till my right and grasped my black shades, andputting them on. I hoped people would'nt suspect anything about it -- well, I usually wear these....Opening the door, I didn't turn back nor said another single word, I slammed the door shut hoping that it would show Jecht how mad I was.

As I walked on the on the path of the main way in Zanarkand, I looked around and saw a bunch of people running towards the stadium, near at the front....That's it! That's what I forgot -- because of that low, lame, dim witted Jecht-- blitzball! How could I have forgotten? Oh, shoot I was going to be playing today, and I don't know if I'm late or not....Wait, people are still running to the stadium which ment on the count of that I wasn't late.

Running past people, I tried to not push them over,okay....I'm not going to make it like this. Bringing my hand to my mouth, I used my forefinger and thumb to produce a high thrilling sound, heh, heh, heh, my secret weapon. Some people stopped running and made a path for me, right to the staduim. What'd I say, I knew it'd work. In Zanarkand the high pitch whistle was the signal for an incoming blitzall player. So, I accepted it and the took the path, taking me all the way to the blitz stadium.

On my way two teenager coeds, around my age, screamed, " Go Yuna!"

Giving them a one sided smile to the left of my face, I tilted my head ever so slightly and yelled over the anticipation of the crowded people, "Thank's! " I ran ahead, my knee length black boots hitting the surface of the metal plated ground.

Now walking to the shpere pool that was already filled with water, I stretched my arms outward and pulled my black gloves further up. I thought that I needed gloves to get a good, firm grip on the blitzball and this piar was specially designed to have the fingertips of it cut off; my favourite! Making my way around the sphere pool, I joined my team, Zanarkand's all time favourite team, the Zanarkand Abes! "Hey, we almost thought you would'nt make it. " It was my teamate. She had her long red hair tied back up into a pontytail, then it was braided into many thin individual plaits. I could'nt understand how she could play with her shades. When I played I took mine off.

"Sorry, " I say, "but now I'm here, right?! "

"Yeah! " The whole team chorused.

"Ready? " The words were shouted out my mouth.

"Yeah!!! " We all shouted together. Team went to the platform to reach the sphere pool, and got in our places. The team glared at us there was no way that we would loose to them, this was the tournament.

Swimming to the midle of the sphere pool, th blitzball was passed to me. An opponent from the other team swam foward to me, attacking. Trying to swim away from the monstrosious guy, dude, person, he pervertically wrapped himself on me. I tried to get free of his hold and kicked my legs out infront of me, holding the ball to my chest. Deciding that couldn't get out of his hold, I passed it to my red hair dudette teamate. I couldn't remember all their names so I had nicknames for them.

Catching the ball, Red Hair Dudette passed it to the Brown hair Dude. The perveted guy let go of me and swam after the ball. Brown Hair Dude passed the ball back to me and I threw it into the opposite team's goal before the perverted guy could go to me. Hving the goal, Brown Hair Dude swam toward Red Hair Dude and they exchanged high fives together.

Getting the ball again, Red hair Dudette threw the ball to one of our other teamates. A long haired girl from the opposing team with black shades was going after the ball. But when she saw me going right after it, she stopped and I took the ball with me out of the sphere pool. Throwing he ball higher than me, I performed backflip and kicked the ball back down into the goal when my feet met with it. The ball went down with me, into the water in the sphere pool. The buzzer sounded and our team won the tournament. Our two teamsgot out of the sphere pool and i offered a hand to the girl with the long black hair. "Hey. " I say, "good game. " She ignored my hand and walked away with her teamates. Stepping back I say, " Whoa bad mood."

"Eh don't mind her. She's probably just like that buecause her team did'nt win the tournament." Stated my red hair friend.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on. " We walked off to the locker room, following the others who were ahead of us.

* * *

"You going home goin' home Yuna?"

I looked at my teamates and thoughjt of Jecht. "I...uh...mmm-- yes. See ya guys later." Standing, they waved a lame good-bye, everyone must've been tired from the game that we just played. Heading out the door I put on my shades and left and stretched my arms. It was a cold night in Zanarkand tonight, I wonder when my mom would be back home. The game must've passed the mid of the night, it's almost sunrise. One by one the glowing lights went out and the horizon started to glow, as if it was almost on fire, partly rosy coloured. The redish rosy colour reached out in the skies of Zanarkand, spreading into the calm waters of the sea, afterwards glowing a steady glow upon the whole city of Zanarkand. It was remarkable, it was best if I was home.

When I was home, it was still dark inside. Scared, I called out, "Mom?...Dad...?" There was no answer, my heart began to thump faster, making chest feel uncomfortable. Entering the room, I tried to close the door as quietly as I could. Shakily taking off my shades, I walked to my mom's bedroom. Peering over the edge of the door frame, I said sofly, "Mom? " On a regular basis nothing like this would happen. I made my way through my mother's things all cluttered and meesed about on the cold floor. For some reason I didn't intend to turn on the lights, my eyes adjusted to the shadows lurking in the darkness around the bedroom. I scanned the room, clutching my own shaking body. I walked further in, towards the the rectangular bed, near the window at the rear end of the room.

My mother's clothes were laid messed about on the surface of the bed and that's when my body froze. For some reason I didn't dare to look on the other side of the bed, near the wall, by the window. Slowly, I said, "Mom...are you there?" Walking over to the area between the bed and the wall, which was the rear end of the room, my eyes stayed fixed upon the bed cover on the cold ground. It had a shape, from resting ontop of whatever was under it. My lips shook in fear, "Mom?" Slowly reaching out, I grabbed the cloth, jumping back in suprise, letting out a gasp. "Mom!"

She was there, lying nude, agianst the pale coloured ground. Absently, I ran to her side she wasn't moving the slightest bit. As usuall, my eyes began to water but this was different, I stared wide eyed at her soft face. Her lips were also bruised, chapped, and dry blood were still on the surface. Putting my ear down to her mouth I heard no breathing, she didn't even stirr. Now I knew ...she...was dead. How could this have happen and who was creul enough to do this?

Tears of saddness fell from my eyes, dripping onto Mom's face, I was angry but sad and scared. I wondered now, could have this been Ject's doing? If it was it was then he is so going to get it when I see him-- but why would he? Mom was his wife so he should love her, right? I felt helpless and my tears became more. "Why? Now what will I do--" A suddden sound in the room cut my words, I froze.

Peerong over the edge of the bed na man stepped foward. He had brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore a type of sunglass to hide a scar, I suppose. He wore a thick red, knee length, high collar coat with the clouser at the front; the sleeves were long. His pants were black and had heavy black boots worn. i knew it was Auron, "Auoron?" I asked just tp make sure.

His voice was low as low and he always intended to speak slowly, "Yuna, we must leave now."

"Why?"

"Because Jecht is going after you."

"B-but what about mom, who did this to her...?" My mind pleaded for an answer. "Did Jecht do this?"

"Yes ," Auron answered firmly, " and that will happen to you, too, if you don't leave. I will take you to...Spira."

"...I...uhh...ummm," I gulped, " okay." That was my anwer.

"Let us go now."

"Wait." Bowing, I gave my mom a last kiss on her forehead. Hugging one last time, I finally managed to let go, putting the cover ontop her body. "Okay let's go." Putting on my shades my vision became darker. Leaving the room, I stayed close to Auron, I glanced back at Mom and gave her one short prayer.

When we made it out, the brightness of the outside blinded my eyes even if I wore the shades; my eyes got so used to the dark. Turining around, Auron stopped me in my tracks. Here, this is from Jecht, " Auron remarked. It was a sheathed sword.

"No, you gotta be kidding, " I stared up at him into dark eyes. They stayed firm, fixed on me, that ment he wasn't kidding. "Okay I'll just take the fact that you stole it from him."

"It was a present from him when you were a kid."

"Me, why, though?" I asked.

"Becasue...he thought that you'd be a male but got birth as a female." I sort of got Surons point now, it was a present for me, but not exactly because I wasn't the male child that Jecht wanted.

"Right, let's set off to Spira." He nodded an approval and we walked off to the dock, where the boats were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night out when I walked out onto the deck. Thinking that my life is now such a disastier, I clutched the sword harder-- the one that Jecht kinda gave me. There was a glint in the horizon, bright enough to see at this time at gust. I squinted and the light appeared closer, seeming to be coming right this way. "What the...?" It turned out to be a sea fiend or something of ome sort and I gasped so hard that my lungs took a sharp refill of cold air. "Auron!!" I scraemed, no use it came right ontop of the boat and it sank. The cold water waws colder than I could handle, it wasn't like the water in the sphere pool. My lungs ran out of air and I felt my body grow colder as I sank deeper into the waters down into the depths of darkness....This wasn't supposed to happen, never...It wouln't-- even on a time when it wouldn't be on a regular basis....

* * *

**Author's note : I know that da excitng exciting stuff didn't really happen yet but wait until Yuna meets da others. That's when the good stuff happens. I'll try to update it as soon as I can...also it kinda depends po nyour guys review's. I'm really sure if to go on or not. Anyways, later days!**

-**Yuna Blueo'Hara**


	2. A New Girl

**Author's note: I'd like to thank ZeroX20 for the only review that have for this story. I hope dat my second chapter will be better and more interesting is what I would be mostly likely to say. I've triedto prouduce some ideas for this chapter...I hope it's better.... Oh and sorry for any mistakes for this chapter and the one before that, I'm bad at editing. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Tidus' POV (Spira)**

**Please don't get me wrong but I'm trying to make it sound as much as Tiudsy as possible**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: A New Girl**

Today I would finally become a summoner, just like my father was. To tell the truth, never thought that this day would be coming. I mean look at me, I don't even fit the Yevonite Style of a summoner. Well, no style or not, I'm still gonna be a summoner. One reason why I'm gonna be one s because my father was one, too; to efeat Sin. And now that I'm seventeen, Sin came back and this time I'll banish it from Spira. Sin's supposed to be destroyed! Why does Sin have to come back, dammit! Whoops, I'm not using proper language for summoners....Anyways, Sin this, Sin that, Sin blah, blah, blah. I don't get this, Sin should be gone. I mean, it's weird--

"Hey, brudda! Time to go to the temple, ya." Ha, ha, ha, it was anybody else but Wakka.

"Oh great," I mummbled, I continued in a mocking manner, "tine to go to the temple and impress the Fayth." Standing, I walked to the straw drappings that covered the entrance to give me some privacy. I pushed them aside. Surprisingly, Wakka's face was right infront of me, I jumped back giving my lugs some of my own air. "Watch it, Wakka! You know how close your face was to mine? Keep away, dude." Passing by his left, I walked off to the temple, flapping a hand infront of my nose, as a miving motion of gesturing. "And do something about that breath."

He caught up to me, adjusting to my pace. "Hey," Wakka paused to give me time to meet his gaze. "You take that back!"

Smiling, I say, "And what're you gonna do about it?''

Making a fist, he made a swinging motion in the air, "Strangle you on the peaks of Mt. Gagazet." I didn't get any sense out of it, a motion of a fist and strangling me on the peaks of Mt. Gagazet; How do this things fit together?....Whatever.

"Tsk. Tsk. Remember, you can't do anything to me until I'm done the prayer for the Fayth. Besides, you can't either, when I'm done. You'd probably be prosecuted for doing that kind of thing to me.

"Well..." Wakka could'nt think of anything to say. I could smell his breath but I was just kidding about the bad breath thing.

"Hey and really do something about that breath! You could probably kill three chocobo's with that weapon of yours." I walked into the temple.

I heared Wakka mutter, "Sometimes, I don't know how thta kid came out to be the son of the High-Summoner Braska." I smiled knowing that he was just joking.

Making my wayot he stairs, I tripped, lost my footing and landed face first on th ground. "You cannot be serious, Tidus. You tripped on a mere rock." It was Lulu, I could tell by the coldness of her voice.

My words came out from under my face face, muffled, "I know. I'm serious. It's just-" I sat up and looked up to her ''- at some times I'm clumsy and at other times I'm not."

Not expecting it, Lulu put out a hand to grab a hold on and helped me to get to my feet; she did it so effortless. "Now do not waste anymore time for hurting yourself or fooling around. You have to take matters more seriously now.As you know already, you will need all the energy you can get for the prayer to pass as a summoner." As usuall her voice was emotionless, I wonder how does she do that?

Ruflling my long, heavy, white linen robe-- which I felt was so out of style for my kind of taste-- I stretched, afterwards nodding. "I'm going. Wisk me luck."

Getting to the top, my began to race, making me to feel uncomfortable. In my head I say, "_Okay calm down. If you're like this, Tidus then the fayth will except you as confused and dim witted. I mean you've traing for this for almost your whole life! Okay keep cool, you can do this--"_

"What is taking you sa long, ya? I thought that you'd be leaving now."

Turnig my jead to look at Lulu and Wakka, I say outloud, '' Right-er- I was just talking ot myself." I said it like a question.

Lulul raised a brow. "Now go now. The prayer could take for a day."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly. I slid the roundish door to my right and walked in.

The ground...it was cold....forcing myself to sit up, I felt weak but for some reason I felt like I passed the prayer. My body seemed to have all the energy returned, "I did it! " Not wanting to waste time, I stood and tried to run to the door...but my body refused to burn energy so fast. Slowly opening the door, I stepped out, feeling a sudden hazziness roam through out my head.Vision blury, I could tell that my guardians were still there. I walked down a step and as a second passed I felt as if I was falling. There was a sudden roar, I knew that was Kimahri of the Ronso Tribe. He wasn't in the temple when I first cam here yesterday. "Thank's, Kimahri," I mummbled.

"Kimahri let go now." As he said, he let go.

Slowly opening my eyes, my body started to prance around the room. "I'm a summoner! I so did it!"

Waaka grabbed me by the back of the callor and said something with a smile on his face, "Save it for later, brudda." He let go and took a step back. "Come on now, off to the bonfire, ya."

"What do you mean bonfire," I asked.

"The bonfire that you're gonna make with that Aeon of yours. You got it right? You should've."

My mouth was dry, "You mean Ifrit?"

Lulu seemed like she didn't like to get left out of the conversation, "Let's just go and not waste time." She just walked out and we three followed.

It was dark outside but the villagers were waiting, for me, I guess. I walked to the front of the crowd and they were expecting a bonfire. Shrugging, I take out my rod- that my father passed down to me- and spun it in the air. A small spark of red fire was visible by the eye then it grew. The spark became into a flame and a large one. A wolf -like creature, with and gold wrist band on each wrist, and some red fur in some places swooped down beside me. The villagers, as I thought were in awe. Ifrit let me pet his neck. I whispered something in his ear, "Can you please make a fire for the celebration?" He nodded then I stood back. As I asked, he made a fire and I summoned him back to me. The villagers of Besaid went on with the celebration and I decided to take a walk on the beach.

I took my stroll down by the shore and I swear, I thought that I saw something resting by the gentle waves of the sea. Running to it, no one followed me. And there I saw it, a washed up brown hair girl. The wierd part, was that she was in different clothing and I just felt that she wasn't around here. She had a bright yellow sleevless turtle neck worn, with the clouser at the front, having a black line down the middle. Separate from her shirt there were cut -off sleeves around her arms. Probably made of leather. There was a thin piece of pale red ctolth around her elbow so that they wouldn't slip off. Her shirt, left a little sapce for her perfect, visible, belly button to be seen. The pants, the were only up to her kness and she wore a black skirt over the pants. Her boots were also black, thought it had amny designs. Oh, and the belt it was one of those special leather ones. All her clothes were waterprooff.

Kneeling, I shook her lightly and whispered, "Wake up. Please...."

* * *

**Athour's note: Sorry for the long update. I was busy with band concerts and I had a cold for a while, yup it's a sad world sometimes. Anyways since the holidays came, I had time to catch up, also that I don't have any more homework (hehe) but I still have to practice for band. I'll try to do an earlier update. Oh, and sorry for the sort and boring chapter, the good stuff will be coming! Just wait and see (yup, yup, yup) Later days.**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	3. Truth Revealed, A New Beginning

**Author's note: I would like to thank the people who gave me reviews and engouraged me to go on (yippee ) I hope that this chapter will be more better (heh, heh, I said that the last time). Anyhow, hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Yuna's POV (Spira)**

**For some reason, sometimes I feel like that I'm more descriptive when I'm doing it on Yuna's point of view.....ahem, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Truth Revealed, A New Beginning**

**

* * *

**

Somthing or someone was holding on the sides of my arms. My eyes were closed. Water, I felt it all around me and my body against the soft wet sand. Was this a dream or was it reality? Groaning, I coughed the water out of my throat and forced myself to open my eyes.

And there I saw it. The most cuttest guy I've ever seen. I could tell that he was sympathetic all over me right now, really. Those eyes of his, they were a crystal ocean blue-- and they twinlked the slightest bit from cathcing the moonlight from around us. His hair was blonde with a base of light blue and, man, it was spikey! But it looked good, I mean it...."Are you okay?" His voice woke me up from la-la land.

I found myself hard to speak. He let go and sat back onto the wet sand. Instead of talking I nodded.... Then a thought came into my mind, "_Oh, fudge, where's Auron?" _Standing better than I thought I would, I started to head out from the water but he took a hold of my hand and pulled me baack.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. "I could give you food and water."

This time I managed my words. "Thanks but no thanks. Besides I've already got alot of water. I need to find a man named Auron, have you seen him anywhere? And, well I have business with him."

His eyebrows went up. "You're dating Auron?" I knew that he was waiting for an answer. Besides did he know Auron?

"No!" I said defensively. "I...uh...look do you know where he is or who he is? I've got more important things to do you know."

"Okay, slow down girl, come on. He said he was coming ot the celebration."

"You mean he didn't get washed up like me?"

"Yep."

I crossed my arms. "We were on the same boat! What the heck!? How'd he make it without ending up like me?" My gaze met his as he made it to his feet and stood intfront of me. "Hey and what do you me celebration?

"Oh." He scratched the back of his not seeming to be interested. "For me, becoming a summoner."

"You becoming a summoner?" I bursted out into laughs. In Zanarkand, mom told me about summoners.

"Yeah...I didn' t really wanted to be one though but I had to."

I asked, "Why thought?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because it's for the sake of Spira--"

"Yes! I'm in Sipra! Ooops, sorry, go on."

"And well Sin came back. My father defeated Sin when I was seven but for some reason Sin came back. Sometimes I wonder if he just put Sin to a rest and now it awoke, again." He let out a small laugh."Ha. Sometimes I feel like I'm into it so much. Why don't you come with me to the village and we find Auron?"

To tell you the truth I felt sorry for him. "Yeah, sure." I answered.

"Come on," I followed him in his tracks.

By the time we reachedthe village, it was quiet and I was guessing the people were back in their local huts. My eyes drifted around the place and landed to a bigpile of wood with light traces of thin smokethat reached up tothe sky.

I heard him mutter, "So they finised without me when it was for me." He was also looking at the burnt pile of wood. "Looks like it went out. I'll relight it later." Face turned to me he says, "Right now, we find Auron. By the way, name's Tidus. And you?"

"I'm Yuna...."

"Okay, Yuna. Let's go over ot my cousin Rikku. She might have saw Auron around here somewhere."

"Sure," I say. A perfect smile spreads across his face and he grabs my hand making me have no choice but to follow him. So it was like, he runs and I just follow.

As we ran, we slowed down when we reached the front of a giant red airship. It reminded me of the machines in Zanarkand.... "Rikku! Rikku! You there?" Tidus yelled over the humming of the big machinary.

I was going to open my mouth to ask a question but a sudden sound from the airship cut my words. The platform went down and opened up the entrance. A young blonde female popped up into my view. Eyes were and emerald green. She wore a sleevless golden-orange turtleneck and had a pair of fashionable goggles around her neck. She had a few arm bands and on her right hand she had a glove simalar to mine but the other side was completely different. For her bottom structure, she wore short shorts- kind of- with a colour of green. Her belt were one of those big kind that went slanted down towards the middle. Two thick dark blue ribbons were on her back.

"Hiya, Tidus! how'd the celebration go?" I didn't expcet it but this girl had some bubbly attitude.

"You didn't go? I thought--"

"Who's the girl, Tidus? Is she you girlfriend? You know Lulu said that it'll interfere with your pigrimage." Rikku said in a mocking manner.

I turned my head ever so slightly to Tidus' direction; he was blushing, eyes glued to the ground. "No, she's not!" Ididn't find myself hurt. "Anyway, have you seen Auron?"

"Nah. Why don't you sit by the bonfire and wait for him?" Responded Rikku. She walked off the platform and it slammed shut behind her, she jumped, surprised. "I could go with you. And maybe Lulu and Wakka could, too."

Tidus' face was still flushed from embarrasment. "Yeah, whatever," was all he said.

"Okay follow me!" Rikku said. "You'll just have to relight it."

So now that we were back at the pile of wood, Tidus was supposed to relight it. With what though? A match? No match could light that big pile of wood.

"Stand back,"Tidus signaled us.

Rikku and I stood back away from him and she whispered something in my ear, "Now watch this." I nodded and we watched.

Tidus took out this staff rod thing out of nowhere and started to spin it out in the air. A speck of fire formed then later on it had become larger. A wolf like creature then appeared and then it looked like Tidus whispered something to it. it lit the bonfire then disappeared, and so did Tidus' staff.

"So," Rikku started, "what did you expect? That he'll light it up with a match?"

Letting out a samll nervous laugh, I say, "Nope, not at all," I lied. I didn't want to make a fool of myself.

We pulled dry hunks of wood near the fire and sat. It was quiet and it made me feel unconfortable. "Rikku, I change my mind about having Lulu and Wakka join us. And, hte reason is because Lulumight be over her limits of being strict and Wakka would probably laugh hysterrically. Get what I mean? Yuna," I looked. "you'll meet them later."

"Yep," I replied wondering who they were.

When Tidus looked away to the dark sky, I found Rikku leaning over to me. "So, you're Yuna," my reply, a nod. "Where were you from anyway?"

So many things had passed by so fast, I didn't know how longI was stranded in the sea and washed up on shore. I shook my head trying ot shake away the tears from remembering what happenedto my mom. "I'm from Zanarkand."

"Whoa. That's a long way from here! And, how'd you meet Tidus?"

"He found me, I think, when I was on the shore."

"You know, take him while he's still up for grabs. I would've if he wasn't my cousin."

I wasn't sure but I swear that my face was turning to a shade of pink. It was good it was night; I hoped Rikku didn't see. "I...don't think that's possible. You see, I just met him a few hours ago- or even minutes."

"Well," she patted my back," you'll have time to get to know him better. Here's some of the basics: he's cheerful, active, at sometimes shy, and other times agresive."

"...Kind of sounds like me back home."

"Well, like I said, you'll get to know him better."

As we closed our mouths, tlk arose from our rights. I turned my head and there was the man I knew with a high collar red jacket. "Auron!" Avoiding Rikku's and Tidus' glances, I stood up and went over to him. "You! Where were you when the boat sank!?" He didn't alk, just like I had expected. "Tell me!" I snapped.

"Here you dropped this." Auron ignored my question and took out a sheathed sword from inside his jacket; he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said, annoyed. then I asked, "Why aren't you wet?" My clothes were waterproof but my hair was almost dry.

"Sit, Yuna." Said Auron, in his normal slow voice. As his command were called out, I sat in the between of Rikku and Tidus. Auron sat across from us on the other side of the fire. "Would you like me to explain?" Auron asked.

"Yes! Of course!" I tried to not let a temper tantrum get loose.

"When the boat sank, I got on another boatthat was happening to come by. I didn't see you fall off the deck but I knew that you would be okay."

There, I had my answer. "We'll then, let's leave. Our plan is to get away from Jecht, isn't it?"

It seemed like he refused to stand, "There is more."

"What?" I asked.

"This running away from Jecht was only a plan to get you here to Spira. Jecht and I agreed to kill your mother. Since we knew that you would'nt leave her if she was alive, we decided to perform this doing. The real reason why you are here is because you are needed in Tidus' pilgrimage."

Time around me seemed to have stopped, breathing was a problem for me. I turned to face Tidus. "You were a part of this, Tidus!?" His ocean blue eyes looked right trough me.

"No! I never knew about this. No one ever told me what you had to go through."

"**Dammit! **I just want to be home!" Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted to run, run away from all of this. As I made my way through Auron and Tidus, I tripped and as milliseconds passed I seemed to have tripped slow motion into the fire. My vision became an orangey- red and degrees around me seemed to have shot up in huge numbers. Pain seared throughout my body , I screamed. Tidus was the only one that I saw reaching out to me. He got me out and his outer robe caught on fire. Taking it off, he carried me and ran to a hut. Tidus laid me gently down on a colt and brought over herbs, along with water. "Thanks," I said hoarsely.

"Your arm isn't that bad." I glanced down at it and got a glimpse of his wrists, they were burnt, like my arm but it hadn't turn black just like my arm. Reaching over, he put smashed herbs onto my burnt skin, I flinched. "Don't worry it'll get better." I couldn't even nod. Tidus put a hand on my forehead and he clicked his tongue. "You're burning up a fever." He was worried alright, for sure. Talking a damp cloth that was put to his side, he placed it evenly on my burning forehead.

As he stood, I called out to him, "Don't...go. Stay... with me... please." A warm smile appeared on his face and he sat back down beside me.

"It's okay. This is mt hut anyway."

Afraid that he still would leave, I said, "But... don't go." Words were hard for me to manage right now but with the slightest bit of effort, I was capable of saying them.

"Well, I could stay with you right now." Settling himself a seat he asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, it's okay," I said trying to be polite.

"Could I ask you something?"

"What is it?''

"Um," Tidus started. "Are you... well... uh...." He looked at me and I nodded waiting for his what he wanted to ask. "Are you... well....Are you going... out with anybody during your days right now?"

An akward silence arose between us. I managed to say, "Why do you ask?" Already, I knew why.

"I was just- I mean I just wanted to know."

"I know why." His shy crystal blue eyes met my own piar. A light shade of red was flushed on his cheeks. I continued, "You like me.... Don't you?"

Tidus lifted his right hand to the back of his head and scratched the surface. "Well you know just if, like--"

"I admit it."

"What?"

"... You knowhow you like me?" Slowly, he nodded. " I... like you, too. Ever since I first saw you after I opened my eyes when I was washed ashore."

Smiling, he says, "Well, you've got yourself a guy."

I don't know how I did it but I slowly sat up and fell into his arms; it felt so right. "I'm lucky I got you... I just need somebody right now-- from going through everything of what happened. Though I just met you a while ago, that was good, right?"

"Yeah." Not expecting it, he bowed down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead after he took off the cloth.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I said.

"You know," Tidus started, "now that you know the truth about why you're in Spira, you're goin through a new beginning."

"A new beginning?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Author's note: I hope that was good enough for you guys! Well I'll try to update soon! Later days. **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara

* * *

**


	4. Satisfactory And A Surprise

**Author's note: Hi I'm back with the 4th chapter. I don't really have anything to say just that I was a bit busy reading Saturn Stars' Tidus ans Yuna A Lifetime Together (52 chapters!) or is it Yuna and Tidus anyway here's my 4th chaper!**

**p.s. : Thank you guys for the encouragement!**

* * *

**Tidus POV (Spira)**

**Again, I'm trying to make it his style as much as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Satisfactory And A Surprise**

* * *

She was still there, though sleeping now, peacefully. The night had already passed the mid of dusk as the crickets still chirpped thier light jumpy sounds. Heck! All I'm trying to say is that I so can't believe I got to be with her! Yuna was still beside me but in her own colt, it was a good thing that I had always kept an extra one even if I thought that it wouldn't be a use. Though we were in separate colts, I could feel the tension between us. It was like dreamland just staring at her like this, I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to touch her.... I reached out and ran my fingers through her hair, her bi- coloured eyes slowly opened.

"Tidus, what are you doing...?" She mummbled still half asleep.

"Just running my fingers through your hair, I couln't help myself, you looked so beautiful. I never imagine you to be here with me, ya know, it was just luck." I answered. Her eyes were still closed but for some reason I knew that ahe was still awake.

"It's too early for this..." Yuna whispered across to me.

Trough the dark, I gazed at her, puzzled, "What do you mean? Hey are you telling me something that I should know about?"

"I think you already know. I lov-like you but...it's kind of still to early for the thought of lovemaking or really, the doing of it. Besides we're only seventeen, you know... or that I'm seventeen... I don't know about you."

"Hey, I'm seventeen, too. Look Yuna, I'll wait 'til the time is right,then the lovemaking will start, okay? No hurt feelings?" I hoped that she wouln't think that I was perverted because I wasn't. I understood how she felt after what happened to her mother when Jecht... I can't think about it! "Yuna," I started.

"Yeah?"

"I know about your rule about the lovemaking but can I at least hold you while you sleep, ya know to make you feel better if it helps?" Okay, so she's eyeing me right now, did I say something that wrong, or am I that desparate?

"Whatever," I could tell there was a playful giggle in her soft voice, "sure." Reaching out, I put my arms around her small waist and pull her over to my own colt. She giggled happily and rested on my chest.

"Hate to break it to ya but isn't this lovemaking? I thought that you didn't want to do this with me yet. You said wait until I know you better or that when you know me better."

"This," she nestled closer to me, "is okay. But anything else will have to wait. You know I have to get over of the fright of what happened to my mom."

"Yeah okay, but we have to get some sleep now because if we don't then it will be the cause of Lulu screaming at us."

Yuna made eye level with me, "What's she like?"

"She's serious, cold, mature, strict but understanding. And, here's the one that bugs me the most: she doesn't want me to have a girlfriend."

Yuna's bi- coloured eyes looked tearful at me, I felt giulty. "Why?"

"Well, she thinks it'll interfere with the pilgrimage and you've heard Rikku say that before, the first time that you saw her, right?" Nodding, Yuna moved closer to me and I found her as if she wanted to be glued to me or something.

Then, I found her moving away from me. "That means I shouldn't get any closer to you. It'll be hard to me to break away. " Slowly crystalline tears swelled and trickled down her white cheeks as if they were morningdew drops.

"No, no," I say moving in on Yuna; I wrapped my arms around her and looked at her srtaight in the eye. "No. I'll deal with it when I have to. Right now, don't cry-- I feel like I did something wrong to you."

Yuna lifted her left hend and cupped my right cheek, her lips parted. "You don't want me to leave you?" I nodded, the tension between us was building up. Her breathing was hard and so was mine; she closed her mouth. I gently push her hand down and it seemed like her hands had no where else to go but on my chest. It was like a magnetic force field and I had no troubles of following it.

Yuna's lips parted once again and my head moved foward. I knew she was surprised when my mouth met her's, the evidence, she jumped but only a small jump. It wasn't before long when she gave in and started to kiss me back. Air around us seemed to have stopped even as we made small movements onto the colt. As she still kissed me, one of her hands reached down to the bottom of my sleeping robe, I found myself freaking out but I tried to stay calm. A second afterwards, Yuna pulled away. "What's wrong?" I say breathless, we both sat up.

"This should stop! " Yuna said miserably. "This has to end here." She started to sob. "I have to control myself! The lovemaking can wait until I know you better, it can wait!" I didn't know what to do, as I reached out a hand to her a shadowed figure stopped me that was standing by the entrance to my hut.

A hand slowly pushed the drappings aside and there stood...Lulu! Uh-oh busted. Everything was too early, coming by. My head turned slowly to meet her gaze and Yuna froze that instance. Lulu's red crimson red eyes slowly moved away from me and landed onto Yuna. "Tidus," it was her cold voice again, coming to haunt me. " I am very disappointed in you. Both of you, which includes that girl, come with me to the beach." No one moved, "Now!" I stood up that moment, gently tugging at Yuna to stand; she knew what I ment to say and we followed Lulu to our destination.

* * *

Yuna and I kept our distance on our way. I just wanted to hold her as if we were in our on world, dreamy, wonderful, peacful. But would Lulu understand this time? God, no! I've seen her with Wakka doing thier own damn things...and uhgg...it wans't pretty.

When my foot hit the soft material of the beach's sand, it's softness broke my thoughts, I wanted to look at Yuna. This is where I met her, where I found her, where she made my heart want to follow her like a magnet....Again, I went gaga all over her in wonderland.

Lulu lead us to several logs; we sat. "Tiuds." Even with her voice calm, it was hurtful; I didn't talk. "I told you about having a girlfriend," my insides were bubbling up. "It will-- "

"I know! Interfere!" I spat at her, my eyes glanced at Yuna then back at Lulu. "**I know, I know!!**"

"See, what I have told you? It is already coming to be as a trouble to the pilgrimage, now. You are supposed to be resting as we are getting ready for tomorrow but, instead you are making love to this girl."

I couldn't tell if Yuna was angry or just pissed. "I have a name you know! I'm Yuna!" She snapped.

"Well you could have said that in a more polite manner," Lulu fought back.

"So what!" I screamed at the black mage. I've seen you with Wakka making love! **_ADMIT IT!_**" Her crimson eyes shot a glare at me and stayed, fixed.

"You, how did you see?"

"**_ADMIT IT!_**" I repeated.

She hesitated and I saw Yuna smile at the corner of my eye. "Fine, I was! But that will not interfere.--"

"You're so crazy about this interfering thing, you can't even see it! It will. If Wakka gets hurt then you'll cry. Then if he dies the you will weaken guarding me. And, if you weaken then I'll have a slim chance of defeating Sin!" Pausing, I moved to Yuna and held her, she jumped and looked at me, so did Lulu. "So can't we just be fair? You do your stuff with Wakka and me with Yuna. And any other of my guardians if it happens."

Lulu's lips parted then she spoke, slowly, "I assume you have convinced me.... I am sorry for bothering your personal life."

"Right, and?"

Lulu sighed, "And about what I have said about Yuna."

Cheerfully, Yuna said, "Thank- you!"

Managing a smile, Lulu said, "I have something else to say."

"What?" I asked

"At the farplane, something wrong has happened."

"What!?" It was Yuna this time, not me.

"No! Just kidding!" Lulu eased out a laugh and Yuna giggled, I sat there forcing out a smile. "The real thing is that Jecht will be coming with us to the pilgrimage...." My smile faded and so did Yuna's.

Yuna's grip hardened around me, "Why?" She whispered, "Why is he coming?"

Lulu's red eyes became into a state of worriness. "Is there something wrong about it?" Quickly, Yuna shook her head. "No. I can sense something has happened with his doing."

I softly rubbed Yuna's back, "Tell her."

Yuna seemed to be trying to hold back her tears. "He killed... my mother... with the approval with Auron. They both agreed so I could come here-- but why am I needed in Tidus' pilgrimage?"

"You are needed since your father was high- summoner Braska's guardian, we thought that you could be Tidus' guardian." Lulu said.

"Then why is Jecht coming?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know," answered Lulu. Turning to me, Yuna pleaded for an answer.

"Sorry," I said understanding her posture, "I don't know either. Maybe Auron didn't want to take the guilt on his own every time he sees you?"

Sniffing, Yuna said, "Maybe."

"Okay then," Lulu started, "You will be Tidus' guardian--"

"No, " I interrupted.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Because, she's my...girl. Not a guardian but as a...."

"Girlfriend?" Lulu finised for me.

"E-yeah. At least I want her nearby...."

"Sothat we can lookout for eachother?" Yuna added in. "Right?"

"Right," I said.

"Sighing, Lulu said, "Fine with me." She clicked her tongue, "Tidus, go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." Starting to get up, I took Yuna's hand and she started to follow. "But," we stopped, "Yuna will stay with me. She will sleep in my hut just incase you two get out of hand. Youdon't evenknow eachother even for a full day, yet."

I was going to argue but I gave in, Lulu was right, right? Letting go of Yuna's black gloved hand, she walked to Lulu's side. "Good-night!" She called out since once I started to walk to my own hut.

"Night, Yuna. Night Lulu."

"Good- night," Lulu responded.

Walking, I pulled the drappings to cover up the space for the entrance. I was in my hut now so I didn't know what the two girls were doing. As for Rikku? No idea, either.... Sleep, that's what I have to think now, sleep....

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if that was a long wait, I was thinking for ideas and I started to end up writing another fanfic.... And, that I was reading Saturn Stars's Yuna and Tidus a Lifetime Together (hehe I already said that but I'm still reading it! It's really good!) Anyway I hope that I could update soon. I'll update once I get a few reviews, I have to know if people are reading this, cuze it's no point of writing this if no one's reading it.... Anyhow, later days!**

**- Yuna- Blueo'Hara**


	5. The Start Of The Pilgrimage

**Author's note: Hi, I decided to give past the reviews thing so I just wanted to do something so, I just went on with it. Anyway hope this is okay! I'm not sure but I think that I might be working on another fanfic....**

* * *

**Auron's POV**

**note that it will only be for a while....**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Start Of The Pilgrimage**

**

* * *

**

It was almost sunrise and by then, I must be in Spira by then, with Jecht. Not just I, but Jecht as well must take part in Braska's son's journey. We will guard him just like we did to Braska. I have made a promise to the High- Summoner, anyway. Though Tidus is seventeen, he is still young and naive, there is still alot for him to learn, same going for Yuna. Jecht has not taught her any good, she has struggled throught her years back then. It will help Yuna, this journey, how life really is.

I walk throught the heavy crowds of the city of Zanarkand, they are anticipated, I suppose, but that is not my care, I am here for Jecht. Without a second thought, I walk into Jecht's home closing the door behind me. "Jecht are you ready?" I called out to the emptiness of the room. Walking in, where the wide window set free life into the room, there I saw Jecht on the couch with his eyes closed. "Wake up."

His eyes opened and he sat up. "I was just waiting, wasn't sleeping." He stood. "So let's us go to Spira."

"Wait," my voice halted him, "have you put away your wife's body?"

Jecht flapped a hand, "Eh, whatever. She won't be a problem. Anyway, let's go, you said we had to."

Though Jecht was older now, he was still naive, very, I wonder: what has he been learning in his younger years? "Get your sword and we are going." He obeyed and we set foot out the door.

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

**now she's back!....**

I think it was almost morning-- or it was, already. My eyes popped open and Lulu's bed frame caught my eye. It was the second day for me in Spira and the day of the pilgrimage... not to mention the day when I get to see my dad-- why do I even bother calling him that?! He was- no- is such a lowlife! Stupid Jecht, why did he have to come, couldn't he just stay home and be the pig he is and a drunkard? Sometimes, I even wonder how my mom even got to be with him, I never got the chance to find out after that day.... Anyway I wanted to see Tidus, it was a new day and start for us to get to now eachother. Sitting up was hard for me, the cause: my blitz gear. Maybe I should have asked Lulu for sleeping clothes but that could've just make her feel bothered.

Throwing aside the covers, I try to sit up with out making such a racket, managing, I put my shades in my pocket. I then crawled over to the side of Lulu's bed frame then I just had a sudden thought. Why does she have a bed when Tidus has a colt to sleep in? He was the summoner and Lulu was only his guardian, that ment he was a higher rank than her, or was he? Nevermind, I just wanted to see Tidus. "Lulu," my voice was set in the state of a whisper. "Lulu..." She would'nt wake up.... I decided to not bother her and went to Tidus' hut on my own choice.

Poking my head trough between the space of the drappings and the frame of the hut, I saw Tidus sitting, looking right at me. Walking foward, I gave myself a seat beside him. "You're already awake?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why thought?"

"The pilgrimage. I know the others didn't wake up yet but I want to be ready, you now I'm the one who has to be the summoner. So, ya ready for the pilgrimage? Ya know it's today." I nodded. "Do you still have that sword that Auron gave you on the day that you fell into the fire?"

"Yes I do."

"Could I see it?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if it'll be enough for protecting yourself during the pilgrimage."

Sighing, I handed it over to him. "My old man gave it to me but not exactly. You see he wanted a male child but I was born the opposite gender... but, since I'm his daughter I inherited it. It's mostly junk he wouldn't have liked it anyway."

"Okay," Tidus started pulling the sword out of the sheath. It's green beauty never appealed me..... Tidus made a face as he examined it, "It's pretty standard leved. Not very good I'd say. So in that case I agree with you about it being junk. On the other hand I know this sword called the Brotherhood that Wakka has. Maybe he'll give it to you."

I shrugged as I took my sword back "When did you know about swords when you're supposed to be a summoner?" Now was my chance to get to another part of him that was still a mystery to me.

"Like I told you before, I didn't really want to be a summoner but had to. But before I was announced one, I always had great interest in swords, something I want to get my hands on."

"So what do you for weapons?"

"Rods staffs, whatever. My father gave me one of his. You saw it when I lit the burned out bonfire. Besides, does Lulu know that your in my hut?"

"No. Is that bad?"

"Sort of." He paused. "She'll probably get pissed, so maybe we could go pay Wakka a visit so it'll at least look like that we're doing something helpful." Tidus' ocean blue eyes met my bi- coloured ones. "And the good thing is... Wakka is the captain of a blitzball team. You can play!"

"Wait hold on. How'd you know that I play?"

"Your clothes, I guess."

"Oh okay. And Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned over and gave him a light kiss. "Good- morning."

He touched his lips and smiled, "Good- morning!" Tidus stood up and followed me out.

* * *

Tidus lead me to hut fairly close to Lulu's. "Wakka's that close?" 

"Yep," Tidus said. He just walked into the entrance, leaving me.

"Hey! Wait for me." I followed after him.

A heavy snoring noise filled the small room of the hut. I watched Tidus as he walked up to the man's side and screamed into his ear, "**_WAKE UP! LULU'S WATCHING YOU!_**"

The man with the gingerred anti-gravity hair-do sat up suddenly, and I clung to Tidus, startled. His eyes opened slowy and his head turned our way. "Who's that, ya?"

Gazing up at Tidus,I saw thathe was smiling proudly, "My girl, Yuna."

"Oh, so you got yourself a girlfriend, ya. Lu's not gonna be happy--"

"Eh, she wont mind. Last night I convinced her not to be mad and she admitted being lovers with you. Ya know, it's kinda gross. She was inlove with your little bro. now she's in with it with you, what's the deal?"

"Lulu used to love his little bro.?" I whispered, Tidus' response was a nod. Wakka shrugged, "I don't know, ya. Anyway, what brings, ya here? I know the pilgrimage is today but why so early? Can't you see that I'm trying to get some sleep, ya?"

"Nope," Tidus teased. "Hey but do you still have that sword , Brotherhood? The one that's blue and kinda looks like water shaped into a blade."

"Oh... you mean the one that I gave to Chappu?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Ya. I have it, but why do you ask? You gonna use it, ya? You know you're on the staffs and rods department, not swords."

"It's not for me," Tidus said. "It's for Yuna, she happens to use swords.''

Wakka turned to me and smirked, "Her? How can a figure like her use a sword ,ya?"

"She needs it, Wakka," Tidus mummbled. "Yuna's going on the pilgrimage with us."

That moment,it seemed like Waka just awoke, then he slouched again, "So...."

Tidus added in, "And she plays some blitz. Yuna, tell him you are exactly."

A smile appeared on my face, "I'm Yuna, blitz ace of the Zanarkand Abes, star player and daughter of Jecht- not that I care."

Wakka's face lifted into happines. "You, a player of the Zanarkand Abes, ya?"

"Yep," I said.

"Then you can have the sword, ya!"

"Thanks--" he interrupted me.

"Only on one condition. You help our team in the blitz match in Luca, ya."

I lifted a brow, "Why? Your team looses a lot or is it just that your team just..."

"Sucks?" Tidus finished for me, I wondered how he knew what I just wanted to say.

"We don't suck, ya!" By the look on Tidus' face, I knew Wakka was telling a lie. I eyed the ginger red haired man. "Okay. So we do need a little help, but that doesn't mean that we suck, ya!"

"Oh really?" My voice had a hint of curiousity. "Fine. I take sword, I be part of team. Say, do you have any girls on your team right now?"

"You," Wakka replied.

"She means before, Wakka." Tidus explained.

"Oh... no."

"Okay," I said. "Where's the sword?"

"Wait, ya." Wakka got out of his bed and went underneath it, afterwards coming out with a blue beauty. "Here, I don't need it anyway, I use blitzballs for weapons, not swords."

"And your blitzball skills," Tidus added in.

"Right, ya."

I eyed the sword, I say, "This thing's pretty cool, you know as beautiful." I looked up, "Wouldn't Chappu mind?"

Wakka fell silent then said, "I don't think so.... He died shortly after joining the Crusaders, got killed by machina, ya. Since then, I never had great interest in the Al Bhed."

I felt sorry for Wakka but then something was up with Tidus. "...How can you say that! Doesn't mean that machina killed Chappu that it was the Al Bhed's fault. Do you hear me!? It wasn't their fault." Now since when Tidus was like this? I was guessing Rikku was Al Bhed and is his cousin, so if she was his cousin then one her parents were a brother or a sister to one of Tidus' parents... he was half Al Bhed?

"What's your problem, ya?!"

Tidus' fists clenched, "It's partly my problem because I'm half Al Bhed!" Wakka's face paled. "Rikku's dad is my mom's brother! Now do you know why I get pissed when you talk like that? Rikku feels the same you know!" He didn't say anymore and headed out. Not looking abck even once, I followed after him. He was fast when I was out he wasn't there, like, in my view. For some reason I was frantic but frantic of what? I didn't know.

I called out constantly with worry in my voice. Standing there wouldn't help so I walked around the area, trying to focus where Tidus was, not the sword. "Tidus?" The beach. I think he would go there....I ran to the place already remembering the location. As I reached the soft sand, I saw a figure sitting on a log fairly close to the foamy sea. Yep, it was him. I walked up to him and thrust my sword into the sand vertically and took a seat beside him. "You okay?"

He shook his head then looked out to the blue sea, his eyes lost in saddness. "I'm sorry," his voice was quiet." I shouldn't be so selfish thinking about my own feelings...."

"No," I say. "It's okay." I put an arm around him. The foam of the sea sprayed gentle droplets of water onto us while a cool breeze gave us a refreshment. "Don't be so down, today's the pilgrimage." Tidus' attitude didn't change. "Oh, come on. Show me a smile."

Slowy, his head turned and he stared atme for a few moments. "For you," Tidus whispered, "I will." And with that, he let out one his sweet smiles that I loved so much. Taking me into into his arms, he says," I shouldn't let those things get into my head, ya know? It reflects onto other people."

"Oh," was all I can say. A silence arose between us and we saw... I think _we_... a boat in the horizon. It came approaching fairly fast. There on the deck stood Auron... and my lowlife father Jecht. I clung onto Tidus saying, "I want to leave, Jecht is coming."

"Er, Jecht?" Those crystal blue eyes of his that I loved so much traveled onto the boat; he must've caught sight of Auron. "Yeah, they're here. I think we should go and wait for them, if you want, go to Lulu's hut and she if she's ready, same for Wakka. We'll be leaving for the pilgrimage a.s.a.p.."

"Which means as soon as possible, right?" He nodded. "I just wanted to make sure.... I'll stay."

"Okay." He stood up and took my hand, "Come on."

As we walk I tried to to take my eeys off the docked boat and ask a question instead. "Tidus, where will we be going first and how?"

"You forgot? We're going to Luca for your blitz match. I know that doesn't sound like it has to do with the pilgrimage but while you and Wakka play, the rest of us are getting new weapons. Sounds good?" I only nodded instead of leting out any words, the reason: Jecht.

I pulled my hand away and Tidus' eyes pleaded for an answer. "It's best if Jecht doesn't see me like this, it saves me from hisinsults, okay? I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to you later." Tidus just nodded and we made our way to the two older people.

"So I see you came to Spira before Auron and me," Jecht said.

"Auron and I," Auron corrected him. "Use proper language." I smiled at Jecht for being so... naive....

Jecht sneered, "What are you smiling at, kid?"

"Nothing," I responded. " Looks like you gonna cry. That's the only thing your good for," he snorted.

There, so it was kinda true but only because he calls me it all the time. "Shut up!" Tidus, I knew he was looking worried at me, Auron just watched with no expresstion. "Shut up, shut up, **_shut up!_**" Taking a step foward, I punched Jecht (at least tried to) but ahd myself being pushed back, I landed on Tidus. He held me firmly, I cried. "Thanks," I sobbed. Ripping away from him I ran to the log we sat on earlier and wielded my sword. I sat on the thrashed wood and let my tears fall down losse. I didn't know what they were tlking about but I saw Lulu and wakka descend onto the beach, toward Tidus. same went for this blue furry guy, half- human, I'd say. Theonly problem was, where was Rikku?...

Aloud sound slowly became louder, my ears rang. It was irritating, I turned and saw Rikku's same red Al Bhed airship, she was here alright. When the engine stopped, the entrance platform open up and popped Rikku. "Everybody ready to go?!" she shouted in her normalbubbly voice. "Come on now!" One by one the guardians went into the airship until I was the last one left on the beach.

Tidus called up to Rikku, "Just get in! I have to get Yuna!"

Rikku's face beamed, "Sure! Just don't take so long, we have to go, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go!" Having said that, Rikku walked in and the platform stayed open.

I looked away from Tidus and just sighed. Whispering, I say to myself, "How can I live on this pilgrimage if Jecht is coming...? I'm not even going to call him father or dad anymore-- he doesn't deserve it...."

"Yuna?" I jumped with a hand on my shoulder, how could Tidus get to me with out mw noticing? "Come on. Time for the pilgrimage, into the airship." Tidus gently pulled me to my feet and brought me to his chest. I felt better like this.... "Hey Yuna."

"Yup?"

He chuckled, "Your sword, watch it!"

I puckered my lips suddenly feeling better. "Hey...." I smiled. "You know, your the one who should be the one who's looking out--" Tidus bowed down and our mouthes met, he had interrupted me. Dropping my sword beside us, I sunk in his hold.

A high voice broke my thoughts. "Tidus! You guys are making out, no wonder why it's taking you so long!" We pulled apart and saw Rikku, we smiled. "You guys can make out on the airship but get your butts in here, we're going!"

"Alright!" Tidus shouted sounding a bit annoyed but happy in another way.

I picked up my sword and hoped for the best when I went in there. Grabing Tidus' hand, I pulled him towards the airship, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so there is my chapter. I have some ideas and I hope that it'll help make it better. Yep, life is hard. Anyway later days!**

**-YunaBlueo-Hara**


	6. Cheat!

**Author's note: Hey guys the good stuff is coming soon, just after this chapter and I think that the good stuff will be heading this way... I hope-- okay time for me to shut up and on with the show!**

* * *

**p.s.: I think that I have used Ifrit but I think that I ment to use Valefor, anyway it fitted in... kind of....**

* * *

**Disclamer: Okay I haven't said this in a long time but I don't own any of the characters that are created by Square-Enix but I almost did because I went to the permissions department to get the copyright 'cause I was selling posters of it. But, my computer froze and I didn't! (sniff sniff) Okay time for me to shut up and on with the story!**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cheat!**

* * *

It was still night as we were traveling to Luca. I wondered who would drive the airship at night... would Rikku be up that late or would Uncle Cid? Shaking my head, I looked around, it was quiet, kind of, I mean with out the sound of the machina.

All of a sudden my stomach made a sound... no, it was Yuna beide me, turning to her, I ask, "When was the last time that you ate?" Across the room Jecht smirked, Yuna fell silent. I shook her shoulders lighty , "Yuna?"

"Oh... right... I dunno- maybe," she counted with her fingers, "one day and a half? But, I'm not hungry." Her stomach made another sound and I eyed her. "Okay, maybe a little."

Standing, I lightly noogied her head and recieved a playful punch on my arm. "Wait," I said. "I'm gonna get you something to eat, don't blame me if it tastes bad, though. What do you want anyway?''

"Your choice," she replied.

I raised and eyebrow in question, my choice? Okay, so I'll just give her something. Walking to the supplies room, I came back with food in my hands on a plate. Yuna sat there, still in the same spot. "Here." I handed her the plate and she just gazed down at it. "Why aren't you eating when you're hungry?"

"I, uh... ahem-- I'm to shy to eat infront of alot of people."

"Well, come with me." Yuna followed my lead and I lead her to a department, it wasn't a room for eating but for sleeping, eh, it'll do anyway. "Is this better?" sighing, I jumped ontot a bed after taking my shoes off.

Yuna took offher black knee length leather boots and sat cross legged on the bed with the plate of food on her lap. "Mmmmm." She beamed down at the plate, "Who made this?"

Rolling over to my side-my left side-I faced her, "I did"

"No!' Yuna gestured, she said it like a question.

"Yep. You better beieve it. Why, think I can't cook?" She shook her head sending her hair fly in different directions. "Or is it just that you think that it's toxic?"

Yuna threw a pillow at me and stuck her hands out, palms facing me, when I got ready to fire. "Hey! You can't throw," her white finger pointed down at the food on her plate, "see?"

I sighed as I set down my weapon, "Yeah, you got the point..." I piped down and let her finish her food. When she finished her food I said, "Just put it on the counter." I didn't know why they had a counter in a sleeping department but hey, it didn't do any harm, did it? When Yuna sat on the bed's surface again, I threw the pillow as soon as her back faced me when she shifted in her position. Yuna didn't see it coming but dodged it right away, the pillow collided into the wall.

On the other side of the wall, I thoughtI heard Lulu say, " Stop acting so childish in there, behave yourselves." Okay, so she was most likely screaming.

Repling, I screamed over the sound of machinary, "Yesss, Lulu!" She was quiet which ment satisfactory. Taking that off my mind, I turned to Yuna and asked, "How'd you dodge that pllow without even seeing it?"

She laughed softly, "It's all elementary, my boy."

"Yuna."

"Okay, okay. Blitzball, remember. I play. And, by playing I have skills. It's more likely the focus on hearing and correct timing."

"Whoa... but it was cool even it I didn't don't really understand what you ment, could you define that?"

"Okay... I could dodge it because what do you think I'd do if there was an unexpected attacking player headed right after me without meknowing? I would dodge, It's that simple. Look, you'll get it if you know how to play, it isn't that complicated."

...I wanted to what her homeland was like, that was Zanarkand, right? Was blitzball there different or the same? I wanted to anything about her home. "Yuna, what's Zanarkand like?"

"Well, " she paused and met my gaze, seeming to be swimming there for a moment. "Well, it's really different from Spira, that's what I can say. You haven't been there, ever?" I shook my head. "Anyway, Zanarkand is more like a futuristic city, with all the machina and all but I'm not sure how it's like now."

"But you just left there like a day or two ago. What could have changed then?" I asked.

"Things are different then they are here. Things there move fast, even time itself seems to be moving that speed, also. By coming to Spira, I actually remembered how beautiful sunsets and sunrises can be. I missed a how lot of them back home."

It sounded all dreamy even if Yuna had mentioned machina in her description."I wish I could go there...."

"You could after the pilgrimage," Yuna suggested.

I gulped, "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well It's because I have to summon the Final Aeon and by doing that I will have to die. 'Summoners have to sacrifice their lives when calling upon the Final Aeon for many others,' that's what my father told me when I was little and that's what happened to him on his pilgrimage and that will also happen to me someday."

"That mean's... you'll die?" Yuna's words were quiet coming out of her mouth, I nodded."But there mustbe another way!"

"I don't know. That's the only way I think, it's by the teachings of Yevon, that's the whole land of Spira knows."

"What if the teachings of Yevon aren't real?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...." We just sat there and a heavy blanket of silnce arose upon us until the door got knocked on.

"Hey," Yuna broke the atmosphere, "who could that be?" Hopping off the bed, she went to the door and opened it. "Lulu? Hi."

Lulu nodded and smiled. "Just came to say good-night. It's time for...."

"Betime, right?' Yuna smiled about it.

"Yes," Lulu said. "Lights off in five mintues." Yuna nodded and closed the door. Walking to her bed Yuna plopped herself on the surface and got under the covers.

I asked, "Bedtime?"

"Yeah. Lulu said light off in five minutes. You turn the lights off, I'm already in bed."

Groaning to get out of my position on the bed, I stood up and flicked the lights off by flipping the power switch down. Getting to my bed, I jumped under the covers and stared at Yuna, her blanket was pulled right under her eyes. "How does your eyes twinkle like that in the night?" I asked.

"Hmm. You're just teasing me."

"No, really they're beautiful."

At first Yuna was Quiet then she said, "Your eyes do that too, you know."

"What the twinkling thing?"

"Yep."

"Now you're the one who's teas--"

"**No talking, go to sleep!**" Lulu had interrupted us again.

I shouted, "**Yeah, whatever! We'll go to sleep!"** Again, Lulu had grown quiet, I think it ment her way of saying okay or something. Looking at Yuna again, her twinkling bi-coloured eyes were closed, even though one was blue and the other was green, I found them fairly beautiful. Though her eyes were closed, I knew that she was still awake. Following her gesture, I closed my eyes and tried to drift off.

* * *

"Wake up, we're in Luca!"

Groaning to open my eyes, I found an active Yuna pouncing at me. I pulled the covers up higher over my head and said, "Yuna, stop...." My mind drifted off.

Her small hands took me by the shoulders and she shook me, "Come on wake up! What's wth you?" When she stopped to wait for a reply from me, I grabbed her around her small waist and pulled her to me after pulling the covers aside.

"Oh, come on Tidus, it's a new day!"

I muttered, "Less talking, more sleeping."

"Oh, please, can you just wake up?!" Yuna grabbed the front of my shirt and fluctuated me. "I don't want to do this but I'll have to!" she said playfully.

"Okay, okay! Get off, I'm waking up." Yuna got off me and I stood up, slowly. Streching,I yawned and ran outthe door, Yuna lingered behind.

"Wait!" She called out.

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

Catching up to him wasn't that hard... okay, so it was, kind of-- even if he just woke up. And, when he woke up, he looked fine, exactly, I wonder how does he do that? Or is it that I'm starting to love him so much, every thing looked fine to me about him?

Walking out of the airship, I put on my shades and caught up to Tidus. Auron and the others were standing at a pillar seeming to be waiting for us... but Wakka wasn't there.... Oh right he ws playing in a-- oh fudge, I'm playing, too! "Tidus, slow down!''

Abruptly he stopped and I bumped into him, looking up his face wasn't hard, but we were in public! "What?"

"I have to play today, you know! I might make it as late! Look wakka isn't there, he must be there already! Look!" He turned and smiled. "Okay, I have to go, see ya later." I planted a soft kiss on his cheek and made my way to the stadium when he gave me the directions. It was big but not as big as the one back in zanarkand.

Making it to the stadium, I looked for the locker room. Not having success I asked this guy who was just standing there. "Um, s'cuze me but do you know where the locker room for the blitzball team is?"

He lifted a brow, "Eh? Which team?"

Oh... I didn't know what the team's name was, "I'm not sure...."

"Then I can't help you."

"Wait! I think the captain's name is Wakka!"

Th man laughed seeming to be amussed. "Oh the Besaid Auroach! Why would you want to meet them? You should be visiting a team like the Luca Goers!"

"Hey, I was asking for some directions." I waited, was Wakka's team that sucky?

"Right," he tried to calm himself down from all the laguhing. "Hahaha.... Okay, down the stairs to your right."

"Are you tricking me? 'Cause if your are then you're sogonna getit the next time I see you." Okay so what I said was abit cocky but hey it worked, right?

"I'm not kidding!"

"Thanks." Walking off, he said something else.

"Wait. What team are you in and who are you?"

"I'm Yuna. I was playing for the Zanarkand Abes but I had to come here and so I'm filling in for Wakka's team... just for awhile." Just like I knew it would happen, the man's jaw opened. Ignoring it, I took his directions and walked off.

Right so now there's a door infront of me. Do I knock it or just open it? Konck it. Th door opened after I knocked once. Inside there was a team all dressed in the same uniforms but Wakka had this thing on his left shoulder. The room was quite small, a few benches but no lockers, then why was it called a locker room? With all eyes on me, I walked in.

In the middle of the room, denches were brought up together and wakka lay there on his back. "Hey," I said poking and looking down at him.

"I thought you weren't coming, ya!"

"So it is her!" One guy said.

Another guy slapped the one who just talked. "Hey, Datt show the lady some respect!"

"Whatever," Datt replied.

"Well I'm here. Am I late?" I asked.

"No, ya. Just on time."

"Good." I paused and looked at his sulky mood for awhile, "What's with you?"

One of the other teamates in the room stood up and said, "You okay? You don't look so well...."

Wakka grunted, "I'm fine Letty."

"Are you sure?" Letty said.

"Yeah," Wakka stood up sheepishly, "anyone ready for blitz?"

The whole team said, "Yeah!" And one by one they left the room.

I stood by the doorway and some of them patted my back as if to say, _don't let us down or you're gonna get it._

They all went until Wakka and I were the only ones left there. "Don't worry, ya. Sometimes, they're always like that. Besides, if you let them down then I'll get killed for you." I nodded and put my shades in my pocket, I couldn't play with them on. Wakka patted me on the back, "Now let's play some blitz,ya!"

"Right," I followed him out the door.

* * *

When both teams were in the sphere pool, we got in our places and the buzzer sounded, which ment the game started. Blitzball had always made me fell better and so free when the water just passed through my hair.

Swimming up to the opposal player, I smacked the ball out of their hands and passed it to one of my teamates. The announcer said, "What's this? Yuna has taken the ball and is now passing it to Nazurut!" How'd he know my name? Probably Wakka told him. He contiued as we made our moves. "Oh, oh! Nazurut passes it to Letty and oh- the player in the Luca Goers steal the ball! Wakka swims up and steals it back, he passes it to Yuna.... What's this now?! Yuna seems to be leaving the sphere pool!"

Just like the tournament, I did my flip in the air and kicked the ball down with me when I fell back into the sphere pool. The buzzer sounded and that ment we had a goal. Wakka swam up to me smiling, "Keep it up, ya!" I nodded.

The announcer went on with his talking. "The Besaid Auroch seem to be player better this year, and with Yuna it seems to be a big help for the team!"

I hate to brag about it but Wakka's team, including me, made several swift goals. Though the Luca Goers got some goals, we were still in the lead. As the last goal was shot the team errupted in cheers and for what? The Besaid Auroch!

"And the Besaid Auroch finally win! after long years of determination , the Besaid Auroch actually pull it off against the Luca Goers! They wiill procceed to the finals, for now, teams must go their locker rooms and the finals will ressume shortly."

All grining, we went to the locker room.

"Oh, I can't wait for the next match,ya! You're like a charm!"

"It was nothing." They all stared at me. "In Zanarkand, there are harder teams and our team were tied up with being one of team." I wipped my forehead and leand back on the wall. "When do you think the next match will begi--"

"Would all teams make their way to the sphere pool!" It was the announcer and I had my answer.

"Well, I guess I know now. Let's play some seriuos blitz!" I shouted. They all cheered and followed after me.

* * *

As we waited for the next match, I stretched hoping that it would help me with my reflexes. The Besaid Auroch looked upwhen the announcer spoke. "Sorry to keep you waiting floks but the Besaid Auroch will have to compete against the Luca Goers once again."

Wakka made a slashing motion across his neck, "What? We won fair nad square, ya!"

The announcer contiued, "In the last goal, Nazurut violated the rules. In that matter they will have to compete against the Luca Goers again."

As we made it to the sphere pool Wakka slapped Nazurut on the back. "What did you do,ya? We could've been playing in the finals now but are we? No!"

I swam over to Wakka, "Don't worry. We'll make it this time, too,even if we won't have Nazurut doing what hedidlast time and helped us." The captain nodded gurdingly. "Okay, let's have a good game!"

The buzzer sounded and the game started. Having the ball passed to me I swiftly made it passed the Luca Goers and made a goal. On my way back to our side, something caught my eye, red water and one of my team mates near the bottom of the sphere pool. "**Yuna!**"

"What?" I felt it, an approaching player, I twirled to my right and dodged them but another one of their teamates wrapped theirselve's around me, I didn't even have the ball though. Frantically trying to get out of their hold, I looked for my teamates, finding all of them near the bottom of the sphere pool.

"What?" Somehting was wrong, I looked closely, the water was red--

"The Luca Goers are taking the lead while the Besaid Auroch are taking a nap." The announcer said. "How are the Besaid Auroch supposed to win now!?" One of the players on the other team shot a goal, I tried to get out of the comotion I was in.

"Let go, let go! This isn't right! Something is happening!" I struggled, kicking my leags out infront of me. "Let--" A cold searing pain shot through my body and I felt myself grow weak byeach passing second. The opposal player let go of me and I fell to the bottom of the sphere pool near my teamates, they went after the ball.Traces ofred water trailed behind me.... it was blood, I knew it. My head was on a turnabout, my mind slipped away and the world before my eyes turned black.

* * *

A clod slimy substance-I think liquid-seeped into my mouth and down my throat. I forced my eyes to open but slowly with alot of effort., Tidus' face was infront of me. "Hey, you okay? I was freaking out when I heard what happened."

The bitterness in my mouth, I tried to makewords out of it, I managed.

"What... Happened?"

He brushed some hair away from my face and said, "You got attacked during the game, like the others. And when I mean attacked, I mean it. A dagger pierced through your flesh, you felt it right?"

I nodded remembering the coldness seep through my body, "Yeah," I managed to say. "Seeing the guys all near the bottom of the sphere pool scared the shit out of me!"

Bowing, he kissed me gently, "Shhh, it's okay, you're healing."

"What was hat stuff you stuffed down my throat?"

"It won't kill you. It'll help you. It was a High- Potion. Others got stuff like, Antidote, Echo Screen, or Remedy. You didn't recover fully yet but you soon will."

"Okay... so who won?"

"You guys."

"But how?!" I screamed.

"They found out that the Luca Goers were cheating by putting you guys into ko's."

"Knock outs? Why?"

He gave e a smile. "Because they thought thatwith you being on the Besaid Auroch then you guys would be invincible. So, they cheated and managed to win. But, afterwards, they found out that they were cheating and you guys won-but by default."

"But we won,Wakka said that they didn't win in ten years!"

"Ya, what a drag." Tidus sighed. "You should get some sleep."

"Where are we?"

"In the airship," I nodded. Tidus bent and kissed me on the forehead, "'Night, Yuna."

"'Night." Puting the covers over me. Tidus gave me a light noogie, walking out afterwards, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and layed beck, what a day.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry to keep you waiting but I was caught up on school work so... I thought that I would make it longer to repay you guys. anyway the good stuff is coming on the next chapter and ther's gonna be a bit of a surprise, i think. Anyhow, hope you guys like it! Later days.**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	7. It Isn't Me

**Author's note: I kinda wanted to do this chapter early cuze like I said the good stuff is coming up but I got to warn you guys out there, this chapter is more rated for mature cuze you know the mushy stuff.... But it's going to be a surprise, kind off ok time for me to shut up. Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and sorry if I updated to early, I just wanted to get this part finished....**

* * *

**p.s. I would like to say that I wrote this chapter for Hyper Kirby. I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter seven: It Isn't Me**

I was standing on the shore a of a beach. The skies were dark, cold, murky and faint distant whispers of thunder clapped against the clouds. It was freezing cold and my bare feet were in the water up to my ankles, talk about frost bite. I shook in the cold, my cloths were diferent, not my blitz uniform but a pale blue dress that seemed to be made from the thinest and finest cloth, though it was ruined in the rain, the bottom still flowed down to my legs and brushed my toes gently. I looked out infront of me, it wasn't the Besaid that I knew, it was a place that was that was beautiful when it was calm, I just knew it.

Clutching my shivering body,I heard voices that were around me but there wasn't anybody....

"_Look!"_

After the one voice spoke, the skies grew darker, murkier and the winds blew harder sending a shiver up my spine. Things were scaring me now but was this a dream or was it reality?

"_There she is!"_

Okay, so I'm freaking out now, and big time. What was happening, were the voices talking about me?

"_Sacrifice!"_

The voices grew louder though nobody was there around me, it was like ghosts were talking and were afraid to show themselves.

"_Watergoddess, you must go!"_

I wasn't a watergoddess they must've mistaken me as someone else.... Out of nowhere, torches lit up strangely not giving out any light that I wantedto have badly. The voices seemed to be angry now.

"_Watergoddess, you must go now!!!"_

Gossbumps were flooding thourgh me now. What was this? If it was a dream, I just wanted to wake up and have a nice day or something! I pinced myself and ,"Oh my God! I'm not waking up!" As I tried to calm down, horror arose infront of me from out about the waters.

My breaths seemed to have left my soul, it was that stupid water fiend that sunk my boat to Spira. I stumbled back as the creature approached me, loosing my footing and landing hard on my butt. The sand was damp and wet, voices were still chattering about around me.

"_Go now!" _They screamed as if they were forcing me. "_Go!"_

Go where though? Where!? This wasn't supposed to happen in my life, never!

_"Watergoddess leave!"_

My breathing was heavy and cold sweat poured down my face. The rain felt like small prickles as the waterdroplets fell onto my skin. I wanted to wake up, just wake up!

_"Scarifice!"_

What? W-what? I'm not going to be asacrifice. 'This has gotta be a dream," I told myself. "This isn't real, this cannot be reality!" The fiend approached me nd the voices faded. I could hear it srcheech all around me. It picked me up, putting me up higher were the air was dead cold. Rain splashed onto my pale face.

Suddenly the water around me did wierd things, they were glowing with a light blue. Pyreflies appeared and roamed around me. I looked at the water fiend, I was terrified and it talked. I could hardly make anything out of it's words through all the rain pouring down. "_You cannot escape watergoddess._ _You will parish_!" The next second I found myself screaming, then afterwards, a total blackout.

* * *

My eyes opned was it all a dream? Stumbling out of my bed, I felt the ground and tied to calm down. It was a dream and I was still in the airship. Right! It was just a bad dream-a nightmare. 

Struggling to get on the bed's surface, I managed after I clenched onto the covers and pulled myself up. I laid down onto my back with my face up to the cieling. Everything felt so real... but what was it telling me? This dream was different than any of the other dreams that I ever had and never felt so real....

Shifting in my position, I searing pain shot up through my body, I wasn't at full recovery yet. Damn! What was it all about!? I know this nightmare was telling me something important-or I wouldn't be this freaked out. Sweat trickled down my temples and I tired to calm down. Would I tell the others or wait a little longer? It'll just make them loose their focus on the pilgrimage. And Jecht wold insult me. Oh, I just wanted to have it all figured out.... The fiend! Right I remember, in the dream the same fiend was there. Then why, also!?

My breathing was hard for me to manage but I was alright, still alive. "Okay, let's get this straight," I said to myself. "I was in the cold, in a dress. It wasn't in the shore of Besaid and I wasn't sure if it was still in Sipra. Voices around me were describing me as a watergoddess or-I mean and-a sacrifice. A sacrifice for something but I didn't know. Okay, so the fiend came and said that I was a watergoddess, too, just like the voices. The water does wierd stuff and then I scream and total blackout. After, I end up back in bed, gasping for air."

I didn't know if saying it to myself helped or just made me scared even more. I seriously have to tell someone about tis dream... but who? I don't know but I could tell that this was really important.

Just thinking about it gave me a cold feeling that caught my breath and made me gasp for air. I couldn't tell the others, or could I? I would when the time was right.... The door nocked and I called out, "Come in."

"Hi, it's me again." I smiled at Tidus. He just greeted me in a wierd way, but that's one of the things that I like about him so much. "So, you feeling better?" He walked towards me after closing the door behind him. Taking a seat beside me he said, "Or do you still feel weak?'

The truth, I still feel weak-and not because of the pain because of the dream. I wouldn't tell him now, I wouldn't--

"Yuna?" I jumped and looked up at him. "Are you okay?''

"Yeah."

He took out a potion. "Here, it's your High Potion, take it agan. I hoped it helped you the first time I gave it to you." Tidus handed me the jar and I just stared at itremembering the feeling when it went down my throat. "Aren't you gonna drink it?"

"It just looks scary. The last time I took it I was half asleep, so I didn't know what exactly was it."

"Then close your eyes and gulp it down."

"No! I already know what it is so that thought will dart through my mind when I take it."

"Then just drink it. Look Yuna--"

"Okay, okay. I just... uh," his crystal blue eyes were looking right through me, I closed my eyes and gulped down the potion. I made a face as it made its way down my throat.

"There you drank it. I'll be taking that back now." He took the jar and stood up. "Try to get more sleep, it's only 9:00. I'll be back later." Nodding my head, he sofly kissed my forehead and made his way out.

I collaspsed on my bed sighing at the same time. It was wierd but I was afriad to sleep... but what if I get to see more of what the nightmare was trying to tell me... or that I'll have the same one again.... Breaths heavy, my eyelids seemed to have wayed a ton. _"Don't go to sleep. Don't go to sleep!"_ My mind screamed.... But, I couldn't hold it anymore... rest was comsuming my body and came the blackout....

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was back at that beach place again... but it was peaceful now, a paradise.... The water felt warm between my toes and the winds were sweet and warm, the skies were beautiful. I walked foward and something brushed against my toes. It was the same dress again but it was dry... I found it quite beautiful. 

Looking up, I saw a blonde hair, blue eyed male waving at me. What, was it Tidus? He was in the same dream with me, this was wierd. Without another thought, I ran to him, the water soaking my dress but nothing higher than my knees. As I reached him, I jumped into his open arms, "You're here?" I asked.

"Yeah of course I am." His voice it sounded everything like Tidus', this male was very similar to him. "Hey Serenity, what were you doing on the water?"

Serenity? Okay, that was the frist clue that he wasn't Tidus because if he were him then he would have called me Yuna and not Serenity. So who was she, was I taking the place of her role now? The bad thing was how could I find out his name?

"Serenity?" He shook me.

"Oh, sorry. Just had some thoughts darting through my mind." That was the problem, whenever I had thought, I'd always had to be shaken just to getmy attention.

Putting an arm around me, we headed toward the dry land, a kid came running to the Tidus look-a-like. "Hey, Tyde!" Yes!I got his name! I'll keep that in mind. "Can you play ball with me?"

"Sorry but I'm going to be busy with Serenity for awhile." The kid smiled and nodded walking away to the other kids that were playing. Not knowing, he picked me up and went to the inn, I giggled, it felt so normal to be with him. But, were these my emotions or this Serenity person? He kicked open the door and just walked by the innkeeper, probably meaning that he payed already. Walking down the hall way, he kicked the door to _our_ room and went inside he placed me on the bed and went to lock the door. "So, where are we?" I giggled, he was so much Tidus I just felt wierd 'cause this wasn't him.... I would only let one man do that to me... Tidus, but this was only a dream. Though it still felt wrong or did I have to do this in order to find out what this whole thing is meaning to me? Sighing, I tried to keep my hopes up. "What's wrong?" Tyde asked, his voice was muffled from diging into my neck.

"Nothing," I lied, "I just missed you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. His smell... his touch everything seemed to be like Tidus. It felt so real but I knew that this was a dream.... "Don't stop," my mouth spilled.

"I won't." His mouth trailed to my face and our mouths met, God! He even kisses like Tidus, what is with this guy? Parting my lips, he develed deeper into my mouth.

Moaning, I took his shirt off and he helped me. His skin was soft and smooth, I trailed my hands down his chest, was Tidus' the same, too? I wondered. Tyde helped me take _my _dress off and my each passing second, more of me was revealed until I was exsposed to him in my under garments. I giggled, "Hey it isn't fair. Ther are differences between males and females. You have to take something off, too you know."

"Hey...." Reaching for his belt, I unbuckled it and took his pants off, chuking it to the side with _my_ dress. Slowly, he took off my bottom under garment that covered my most private body part. He threw it aside.

"Tyde!" I covered it with my hands.

He screwed uphis face as if he hurt me, "What?"

"I just feel so bare...." I drifted off as he leaned down and kissed me again. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kept thinking that he was Tidus right now but I kept telling myself to come back to _reality_ every second or so.

Releasing him, I took off his under garments and threw it aside, down on the floor. Moving his hand to my chest, he looked down at me. I arched my back and he reached to my back, trying to release the fastener. Once that was done, he chucked it aside, and I laid back down.

"I bare even more now...."

"Then get under the covers," we did.

Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him close to me, so close I could feel my breasts against his chest and my... I don't even want to go there. He dug his face into my neck, our breaths were qiuck and I found myself managing to moan... then the total blackout.

* * *

I opened my eyes, after rubbing them. Damn. I fell asleep while I'm in my dream and woke up in my dream. Tyde was stll there beside me, he was still sleeping. Then the door was knocked on, I panicked. Clutching the cloth to my chest, I scanned the room for a towel. Bingo! On the chair in the corner. Jumping out of bed, my body cringed when I felt the cold, it was alot warmer when Tyde was close to me. I wrapped thetowel around me and ran to the door. A person that looked like a priest looked at me. 

"Oh, Lady Serenity-- I mean Summoner." Serenity as a summoner? Okay, this was getting wierd. "Have I interrupted something?" Apparently our clothes were on the floor and the priest could've probably see Tyde, chest bare in bed-- oh yeah and me in my towel, not that it was really mine.

Shaking my head I say, "No, he fell asleep anyway. It was a better choice to come now than before was it?" We both laughed.

"Come with me," the priest was now serious. "Please," he added.

"Um..." I loooked back, "sure...." As we walked down the hall, I said, "Shouldn't I wear something more sutible? I can't wear this in public...."

"It is not needed--"

A loud sound came from within the back of the corridor, "Tyde!" I ran to the room and saw him... he was slaugthered with blood everywhere.

He whispered to me, "Serenity...." at that moment I felt like a part of me was separated I walked to him but I felt hands wrapping around me, then the blackout like the other times....

* * *

I was gasping for breath when I opened my eyes, I woke up after I woke up in my dream. Shifting in my position, the bed felt softer than it should have.I glanced at Tidus' bed, he was sleeping peacefully. Rolling over, the bed the sheets still felt like the were softer than they were supposed to be... and that's when I saw it, "God!" I was not wearing any clothes. How could this happened? I screamed at the thought of Tidus harassing me. 

Foot steps pounded their way up here and my body felt completely frozen, I was unable to move, I could only breath and blink. "What happened, ya?!" It was Wakka's voice. Squinting, I could see the others behind him but the good thing was that Jecht and Auron weren't there, good.

A stir arose beside me, I couldn't look but I knew that it was Tidus "What the hell...?" I felt myself grow hot and cold sweat poured down my face not helping me to cool down. Tears swelled up in my eyes for no reason.

Rikku ran up to my side, slapped Tidus' approaching hand away, and pulled my sheets up higher my chest. "Yunie-" did she just call me Yunie? "Yunie," Rikku repeated, "what happened? You can't move? And, you're not wearing anything?" I let out a sound to mean yes for both of those things. "God!" She gasped, putting a small hand over her mouth. "Tidus harassed you?"

"How could you, man!? She trusted you, ya!" Wakka said that before I could tell them That they had the wrong idea.

"And, you said that you loved her," Lulu snapped, "how could you do this after you gained her trust?"

Tidus glared at me, a look mixed with anger and saddness. He pushed passed his guardians that seemed to be all mine right now and headed out without turning back once. I felt decived, and dumped. This was not supposed to happen and just because of a stupid dream... but did he think that I had framed and set him up...?

* * *

**Author's note: I don't know if that was good, this was my first time writing stufflike this even if I've been reading stuff like this from Saturn Stars alot. Anyway I'd like to thank Hyper Kirby, forher optomistic atittude thatmade me want to write this. Okay I hope that my next chapter will be good! Later days. :p**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	8. Turnabout

**Author's note: Okay so I'm back with my um what was it again, right 8th chapter. I don't know if it's really interesting and I'm never satisfied with it. I would like to thank the people who reviewed, it means alot to me! Anyway time for me to shut up.**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Turnabout**

**

* * *

**

A week had already passed and I haven't talked to Yuna for the whole time. She didn't look like her normal self, she looked depressed, sad, and tired with eye bugs starting to form under her exotic eyes... was it because of me or was it something else? I just couldn't bare to see her in that kind of state, it just didn't look like she was being herself. One of her frowns had already made my heart break into two-no into one thousands pieces, it hurts that much. We were so close to being one person with a strong bond but ever since that night... our chance just went down the toilet. What did she think of me now, a lunatic, some paranoid person, or a harrasser? Or does she still have feelings for me, the same ones before this happened to us before this week? Maybe this was all a misunderstanding?...

"Tidus?" It was that soft voice that I loved, I jumped, it was Yuna. I looked away, my eyes becoming watery. "Look at me, please?" She pleaded.

I didn't know if this was just another plan if the other one was one, too, I refused and shut my mouth, turning away, walking away. In the distance, I could hear her soft cries calling out for me but I chose to ignore it. My feet kicked the dirt at the ground, I looked at the dark sky, the sky of the Djose Road. I already had obtained the Aeon, Ixion, at the Djose Temple but it was hard, my relationship with Yuna was effecting the pilgrimage.

"Tidus?" I almost said,_ "Go away,"_ butwasn't Yuna it was just my cousin, Rikku, along with her high-bubbly voice. "You look more emotional than you usually are."

"And why do you care?" I didn't look at her, I didn't want to see what her reaction was. "Is it about that stupid harrasing thing? Look, I would never do that to her and you should know that, too--"

"**No! **It's not about that. Can't you see!? She just wants you to be with her again." I grunted. "Don't be like that you cdibet byeh eh dra pidd."

Okay, so she just talked in Al Behd to me and I was just only half Al Behd, so I did't know what she was saying. "What did you say?"

"I'm not telling you, if you want to know then you should get the idea of learning the Al Behd primers in your head. Anyways you should be thinking of talking to Yuna-"

"You were the one who was saying that I was the one who harrassed her and now you're telling me to go and talk to her?"

"She loves you, okay!" Rikku squealed, that gave me a strange feeling at the bottom of my stomach. "Just go and talk to her sometime. Anyway, she asked me to give this to you. She said something like she was to... I don't know... like she can't talk to you in person yet." Rikku rummaged in her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here," and she left.

"Wait!" I called out, "What is this paper for?"

"Read it you pek sayhea, that's what your suppossed to do." She turned her back to me and walked off.

For some reason, I was hesitating to just open it and read what it sad but I took a hold of myself and peered down at the paper, I saw _her_ familiar handwriting. It said:

_Dear Tidus,_

_I know that you may seem to be feeling anger towards me but I don't care. I know that you didn't do that to me, on that night. But I couldn't say those words to stop them from saying things to you that you and I knew that was not true at all. I understand if youare mad towards me but that does not change my feelings for you, you are the one who I'm doubting, I wonder if you still think of me the same way, just as before. I just wanted to tell you that I still love you no matter what happens. You were the turning point when I saw things more clearly, opened up, saw how life can be without being closed up in a small space that was like a cage, where no one would just stay with me and talk, you did those things for me.... I will never forget. I would just do anything to make you happy but I respect your wishes and know that you don't want me to be around you... anyways I will love you eternally...._

_From,_

_Yuna_

I could see that she had wrote, 'love Yuna,' but I could see that she had srcribbled over it and replaced it with, 'from.' Was she hurt that bad? Why was I asking this to myself? I knew that we were both hurt and didn't want to face the fact that this was really happening. Now what was I supposed to do, go and talk to her? I shook my head and tried to not let the tears let loose. A high pitched voice cut my thoughts, "**_Tidus!_** Come here, Yunie's having a mental breakdown! Hurry you bum!" I had no second thoughts, I ran hoping that nothing bad would happen to the person who I only had true feelings for.

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

I pressed myself against the wall and threatend that I would kill myself, with Brotherhood. There was point of living if _he_ hated me and then that would mean that I would have to go back to the life that I had before I met him. I laughed feeling desparate to thrust the tip of the sword into my throat, the passage for my breathing. Was I going mental? I didn't care... I laughed swinging the blade absently in the air. Their faces, they had looks of concern and even Jecht was like this which had surprised me alot. Soon this would be all over I wouldn't suffer anymore, then I could--

"**_YUNIE, STOP!_**" Having a stupid smile on my face, I looked to my right and saw Tidus' cousin, Rikku. She was freaking out and sweat was all over her face.

"Why should I stop? There is no reason for me to live anymore. If I would let myself live then I would have to go back to the life where I suffered the lonely days and nights," my eyes trailed behind the blonde haired girl and saw him... my laughter stopped and soon I found myself wanting to cry but that hadn't stop me from having the idea of suicide....

"Stop this Yuna." There were anger in his eyes, I could see it clearly. "You shouldn't let your life down. It doesn't mean that if there is one thing that changes your life then your whole life is ruined. I can't believe you're doing this to yourself." His words cut through me as sharp needles, I stood there and dropped the sword without thinking.

Tears swelled from my eyes and fell, I tried to keep in the sobs. "You don't understand!" I cried out. Turning my back, I ran to my room in the airship. No one would understand me, I was trapped in my on world, it was a cage where I was alone, where no one could come and save me. I wrote a letter to Tidus and thought that it would work to bring him back to me but it didn't, is what it seems. Nothing would free me now, I thought that when I had met him then I was free from the suffering but it went down the wrong road and now I'm alone, just like I was in Zanarkand.... I pushed the door open and locked in behind me, then I walked to my bed collapsing on it and crying into the sheets.

"Don't cry..." Who was that? It sounded like Tidus, it must be that Tyde person again... did he come for me and to help me out of my misery or is it something else? Anyway he was only a dream he couldn't have come to the real world.... "I have come back for you, Serenity, I missed you. I knew that something was going on that day at the innwhen I was slaugthered. But now I've found you and we both can be together just like we were before this all happened." His eyes looked right into me. Walking to my bed, he wrapped his arms around me, I missed this feeling so much I didn't know if this was real.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked quietly.

"No," was his soft reply. "You're not dreaming, we could go home now and be together again." For some reason, I could feel that this had to do with that dream that I had and now he had come to life, out from the dream. Now what I was supposed to do, follow him and be able to fell free-spirited again?

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you. My life is a mess right now, I'm so trapped and lonely. Even if I would be with you that empty feeling wont just go away...."

"You resfuse?" Tyde asked, I shook my head.

"No. I am just saying that I am uncertain right now...."

"But that does not answer my question, are you refusing?!" All of a sudden he pulled away from me and took me by the shoulders, shaking me. "How can you say no after we have beed separated for two thousand years! _Two thousand!_ I have waited this long and now you refuse. It is better that I haven't come for you!" He slapped me and I staggered back, feeling the numb pain that soared through my cheek. I didn't want to be treated this way, he was going to hurt me. I stood and made a run for it, he followed. How could this Tyde person be so mean? He was very kind hearted when he was in my dream, or was this the real him? "You will come with me Serenity!" I ran and met the others, they were all still bumbed out by my behavior, execpt for Tidus.

"Help!" I gasped trying to get air into my lungs, all their heads jolted up. "This person or whatever is chasing me and he looks like Tidus! He's trying to take me away with him and I don't want to go with him--"

"There you are!" It was the Tyde person's voice. "Come with me now!" He ran towards me but I felt arms wrap around me that wasn't his... I turned mt head and saw Tidus, did he finally chose to come back to me now?

"You will not take her," Tidus said, voice firm. "Go, you stupid piece of shit, she isn't yours!" Tyde stumbled back, seeming to take the impact of the words, I never expected a summoner would swear.

He glared at me, no longer showing the sweatness that I saw in him before. "You will come with me someday, Serenity-" the others looked puzzled, "you will, but for now... think again, I will be coming back." He bursted into pyreflies and disappeared. Tidus let go of me and everyone turned for my explanation... Iguess it was time when I had to tell them what I wanted to tell them from so long ago....

* * *

**Author's note: Hey sorry if that was a short chapter, I just had to stop it there. I don't know if it's getting good... I would like to thank for all those who review, this is my first fanfic so I'm grateful to have them from you guys-- i need guidance! Anyway later days, try to update soon once get the math exam out of the way (omg, I'm scared at math). Oh, and if you don't know what Rikku was saying in Al Bhed, try using a translator, I'm sorry, I just don't have alot of time to say what they mean anyway,later days! **

**- Yuna-Blue'ohara**


	9. Explanation

**Author's note: When I said Datt, which is a player in the Besaid Auroch, I ment Datto, you know, I kind of was typing to fast and my keys get jammed...... I would like to thank the people who had reviewed. Okay time for me to shut up and on with the show!**

* * *

**This chapter is for all the people who have been waiting. And I would like to thank my friend lenne1000words for giving me the idea for the title.**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

**sorry if it's to much Yuna right now, but you'll understand**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Explanation**

* * *

I just stood there and their faces waited for a positive answer that would explain what just happened a while ago. "What was that?" Rikku said in a faint voice, she took a seat beside Lulu. I sat down, away from Tidus, feeling drowned in guilt like I had done something wrong. I couldn't make out any words, I would have to tell them everything which inculded the dream that terrified me to the bottom my lonely soul. "Oh, come on tell us!" Squealed Rikku in her normal bubbly high voice. 

Looking at the ground I let my words flow out. "I don't know for right now, what I mean to say what just happened a while ago. I don't even know how that Tyde person is and how he came into this world, he was just in a dream that I had."

Wakka put his hands out to me, palms out. "Slow down, ya! Who is this Tyde person and what do you mean dream that you had, oh ya and the part where you said he came into this world?"

I thought for a moment trying to figure out how I was supposed to explain this thing that was very complex. "Well, "I started, "you remember that night when you said that Tidus had done that thing to me? He didn't and I think that it was the cause of the dream."

Lulu's deep red crimson eyes set a soft look on me. "And what was this dream about? Tell us the whole thing, I do not care if you tell all the details." I nodded slowly.

"I was on a shore of a beach and well... I didn't know if it was Besaid or not. The sky, it was murky and cold... the cold it made me feel so numb, like it ws real, very real. As I made my way to the shore, voices started to call me watergoddess and a sort of sacrifice.... Then when I looked out infront of me..." I looked up to Auron and he waited as if he knew what I was going to say, " I saw the water fiend that sunk my boat that I used to come here...."

The black mage's eyes looked into the air thoughtfully, "And what did this water fiend look like?"

"Um..." I searched my head for the description, "it was like a big blob of water, and, like, I don't know...."

"A big blob of water?" It was Tidus' voice, and I was surprised, I never thought that he would take part of this. "You know, if anyone's thinking around here besides me, don't you guys think that Yuna's description kinda fits Sin?..."

Auron cleared his voice and we all turned to look at him. "I think that could be a possibility or that this water fiend is just a creature that looks like Sin and that would mean that this pilgrimage is not in the course of helping Spira. And, that would mean that Braska had defeated Sin ten years ago...."

Rikku sighed and said, "You convinced me that easily, look you guys thatmakes sense. One reason that thing could not be Sin is because of the water fiend thingy looks like Sin and to proove that it's real, that Tyde person came into our world." The others all nodded seeming to be convinced as much as Rikku, even the summoner of the group was, maybe even me.

"Oh, and forgot to tell you guys that he, um, called me Serenity because I think he thinks that I'm her." I would keep the other things to myself, the other part of the dream, the real personal stuff.

"But why did he want you to go with him?" Rikku asked like her curious self. Damn, that ment that I would have to tell a part of my dream, the other part?

"I dunno," was my reply, and she seemed to believe me.

Jecht made a face at me, or, that was what I thought. "You mean that I'm not really needed on this thing so I killed my wife for no reason and I came here for nothing?"

"Look Jecht you did come here for something, we have a new quest thing here, so deal with it, old man," I said missing my mom. "And we'll just go along with it and find out what's going on, along the way that we go, okay?" He grunted which meant yes. Okay, so now everything is sorted out, kind of, but what about my thing with Tidus?...

"We shall go to sleep now. I do not know if that Tyde being will be back, so I have to say that Yuna will have to be with Tidus tonight, I am sorry if it will hurt the both of you but it is for Yuna's safety." Lulu's words cut through me but some how I felt like I had to thank her. Tidus nodded and all of us went to our departments, I followed him, feeling scared of my own room.

He closed the door when we came into his room. I sat on the opposite side of his bed, with my back faced to him, I was guessing that his back was facing me, too. "So..." Tidus started, "was that... letter real?"

I flinched, of course it was, it took me so long just to find the right words to use. "Yes..." I whispered. Tears formed into my eyes, "I want you to be back with me, I don't want to be alone like I was in Zanarkand."

He didn't talk for a moment and I thought that I had said the wrong words to use. "You know, this hurt the both of us and, well, I want to be back with you, too.... Come here...." Tidus' words surprised me. Slowly, I crawled over to his side and bursted into tears in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Please don't leave me again, I need you to be with me right now!"

Tidus wiped my tears away, "Don't cry. I won't leave you," he pushed the hair out of my eyes so that I could see him clearly. "If this guy that looks like me comes, then I'll be right here with you. God, Yuna, I wanted to talk to you like this for such a long time! I love you...."

As we took our boots and shoes off, I whispered into his ear while he lay beside me, "I love you,too. Forever and always...." He out his arms protectively around me and we fell alseep....

* * *

**Author's note: So there you go. I've got the good stuff coming since the explaining came to be done. Well, see ya guys, hoped you liked it! (I'm not satisfied though...) Later days. **

**p.s.: Sorry if I get any names wrong, sometimes I get used to the characters being called that or that my keys are jammed. Anyhow, Bye! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'hara**


	10. Awaken

**Author's note: Okay, I'm trying to make this problem thing easy to understand so um, I hope you guys understand later on. Okay, on with the main course!**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Awaken**

* * *

When the rumbling stopped, I knew that the airship had landed but where? I gently let go of Yuna, trying my best to not wake her up and went over to the the door. I peered over the frame of the exit opening and gazed ahead of me if Rikku was there, and just my luck, I saw the Al Bhed girl. "Hey, Rikku!" I called to my cousin. 

"What...?" She looked sleepy, here emerald green eyes were half open.

"Where are we now?" I whispered so that I woudn't wake up anyone.

Rikku stretched her arms and yawned, "It's still midnight, so why do ask now? None of us are going anywhere until later."

"Because I just want to know, okay? Don't encourage me to ask Uncle Cid to bring us to the Thunder Plains. I know that you're scared of that place, or should I say the thunder."

Her green eyes became wide, "Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you. We're at the Moonflow right now, now don't tell pops! I don't want to go there, and you know that! Stop taking advantages over me!"

I flapped my hands infront of me to make sure she didn't go crying or anything, "Thanks, I'll be off now." Rikku stood there and didn't move from her spot. "I won't tell, now go, you're freaking me out, like you're going to stalk me or something."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep now..." she turned her back to me and walked away. Rolling my eyes, I mand my own way back to my room, Rikku was aways in that mood even if she was half asleep.

As soon as I got back to the room, I glanced over to the bed to see if Yuna was there... but was she ? _NO_! Where could she be? She was just here a while ago and now she's not.... Damn, I'm freaking out. What if that Tyde person thing came and got her just when I was talking to Rikku for a second?! Now it's all my fault. Not thinking for another thought, I grabbed my outer robe and headed out the airship, onto the shore of the Moonflow. My mind was racing as soon as the cool breeze set its touch on my cheek, "_Where was Yuna?" _I thought. I decided to shut up for awhile and I figured that I heard this sound coming from the water... and there she was...?

There were pyreflies all around her and the water came up as a little water sprout from underneath her, water streaks were all around her slender frame. If I listened carefully, I could hear a distant faint song... it kinda sounded like the Hymn of the Fayth... but how was this possible? Yuna had never told me that she could do anything like this but it looked all natural when she danced upon the water, with all her twirls and everything. Yuna's bi-coloured eyes were deep in focus like if she was in a trance or something, I think if I called out to her then she wouldn't be able to her me. There was something now that just happened... a timid blue was glowing around her. Why wouldn't she talk, was she doing a ritual or something?

"Yuna!" I called out. "Hey come on talk to me, Yuna!?"

I didn't expect it to happen but she stopped and turned around, looking at me but the pyreflies and the water hadn't stop doing their things around her. "What are you doing here?" Her face a had a look as if she didn't know who I was or something.

"What? You know me and for like two weeks already. Stop toying with me Yuna. Come on!" I said sarcastically.

She took in deep breaths and then said, "You must be ... Tyde...? It has been two thousand years since I last saw you, it has been so long and now I just met you right now, I never thought that we would meet at a time like this. I was so terrified after what happened on that day--"

"Wait, you must got me wrong, I'm not Tyde, not now not ever. And just when this night was earlier, you knew that I wasn't him.... Who are you? You look like Yuna though." I knew this was Yuna but I knew it wasn't her, okay so this was kind of complex but I got the idea.

"Oh, sorry, I thought that you were him." Okay, at least she got better manners than that guy who looks like me. "I don't kow how I got over here." It looked like she was searching her mind for something. "Oh... right, that's it."

"What it's?"

"I think that night when I was... I don't know, I think that night when I saw the water fiend? I think that I had gave my final command to my pyreflies to take a part of my soul and put it into another being that was very similar to me. Not by appearance but mentally. Did it take that long for me to awaken?"

Now I got the idea, sort off. "So you're not Yuna but you're in Yuna." She nodded. "Then could you be that girl who was a sacrifice and the voices that called you a watergoddess?" I was using Yuna's dream for a reference. "Or that girl that Tyde was looking for?"

She gasped, "Yes, for your other questions but he came for me?"

I nodded and put my hands on my hips, "He thought that she was you... and you thought that I was him, isn't that weird?" I cocked my head to one side and waited for an answer. "Do you know what's happening? It's all confusing in a way."

"I don't know. I told my pyreflies to take a part of my soul because I was not finished for a duty that I wanted to finish two thousand years ago. I was a summoner like you but that time there was no Sin and so there was no pilgrimage. And then one thousand years later there was another summoner that had a tragic ending, too, Lenne was her name. In fact her lover was similar, in looks,to you and mine"

"Now I got the idea in a better picture. So what was this duty you had--"

"There you are, I have been waiting." Serenity and I gasped when we saw Tyde.

"Tyde!" Serenity screamed. "What have you done?"

"What have I done? I was looking for you, that's what. Two thousand years and now you refuse to come with me."

She shook her head, "No! I want to go with you but I can't. This isn't my body. This girl has her own life to live and I don't want to take that away from her. We both look alike and are somewhat the same in the mind, too. It is strange but it's like that. I cant' go with you right now, I guess when the time is right."

There was this unsteady look in that his blue eyes, I wonder if I looked like that if was in his state. Slowly, he shook his head and I knew that he was going to say no. And guess what he said? "No." So there ya go, he said it, just like I thought he would.

By the look in Serenity's eyes, I knew that she was mad in some way but of him? Of course, it gotta be. "What have you done, Tyde?" There was a bit of anger in her voice.

"Looking for you, course!"

Serenity made her hands into fists, "For two thousand years we were separated and now you behave like this when we could just make up for the time? I cannot go with you know but I wish to. Unfortunately, this is not my body, so you will have to wait until the time is right."

"But it has been so long. How could you refuse? After that moment what happened to me, I hoped that you would be okay but something happened to you, too, and now you're like this?! What is wrong with you?"

"NO! What is wrong with you?" I looked at Serenity then back at Tyde, this was getting more confusing by the second. "You will have to wait, I have to finish the duty that I had to carry on two thousand years ago. You will have to wait." I noticed that her mouth had a slight frown.

Tyde shook his head and lunged after her, he made it there before I did... I don't know where there went, I was all in a black out....

* * *

**Serenity POV**

Tyde brang us to the Farplane, but it was only my guess. The flowers were all in a pale blue colour, all bloomed and beautiful. Oh yes, and the waterfalls. "Tyde why have you changed alot?" I whispered. "I missed the way you were before...."

His eyes fell on me and there was saddness in his eyes. Walking to me, he put his arms around me and said, "I'm sorry, I just-well-missed you. It was all to sudden.... Please forgive me." I nodded and he accepted it.

"Tyde?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the time in the Farplane is longer than the real world, things are slower here. I have to awaken Yuna once again and let her into her world, it has been days already in thier wolrd. I'm sorry but I have to go and the one who loves her is also waiting. I love you..." he nodded, kissed meand I faded away.

* * *

**Yuna POV**

By the time I opened my eyes, I was standing on a clifft where I could see the sun setting very clearly. It reminded me of Zanarkand, how the red glowing light spread through out the sky and fell onto the buildings, I just missed it.... How long have I been gone? Minutes? Hours? Days? I shook my head and looked ahead of me, there, right timing,Tidus was there, looking at the same setting sun that I was looking at.

I heard him mutter, "What am I supposed to do now? It was my fault that she was taken away and the other time before that, when we were teared apart." He stretched his arms, then let them fall loosely to his sides. "I'm bad at this boyfriend thing..." he made a little jump on his spot, "I so owe Yuna for taking me."

I ran up to his back and wrapped my arms around his waist, I felt him jump and then he put his hands on my own that were joined at his stomach. "You don't have to," I whispered into the cloth of his robe. "I didn't know what happened, how long was I gone?"

"You were.. I dunno, let's say a few days...? I was freaking out as, the usual, I missed you so much."

"Well, what happened, can you tell me, please?"

I knew that there was a smile on his face, "I'm going to say... no." I could hear that there was a chuckle in his voice. His words were high and short at each end, like he was teasing me with a baby voice. I loved it when he acted this way.

"Come on, please?" Of course he would say yes. I pressed my cheek against his back.

Tidus sighed and started, "Well, it started when I went back to_our_ room after talking to Rikku in the mid of the night...."

* * *

**Author's note: Well the you go. I hope that this chapter has answered some of your guys answers-- but I still have alot coming your way. Yeah, just like books that start could turn out asbeing boring (I'm nto offending anyone)and then it gets better. Okay time for me to stop blabbling... I want to go to sleep soon. Later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'hara**


	11. The Sphere

**Author's note: Okay, I'm trying to make this chapter interesting as much as simple to understand. What I mean to say is that if you haven't read my other chapters then you wouldn't be able to understand what's going on. Okay, shutting up time.**

* * *

**Rikku's POV**

This is my first timing for this point of view

* * *

**Chapter eleven:The Sphere**

* * *

I squealed when I saw Yunie come in with my cousin, walking side by side. "Where have you been? We were so worried!" I said to Yunie. 

She pointed a gloved hand to her chest, "Are you talking to me or are you talking to him?"

"I'm talking to you of course!" I beamed hugely at her then continued, "We all have been wondering where you were. You were gone, like, for three days. Tidie told me what happened and we searched all over Spira, but not all over if you get what I mean-"

"Hey, did you just call me, 'Tidie'?" You never called me that before. First you called Yuna, Yunie, and now you're calling me Tidie and it's not my real name. What's with you calling people these names?"

I shrugged and said, "I think it's cute! Yunie, Tidie, isn't that adorable? I know that it sounds corny but I like it, how 'bout you?"

Tidie lifted a brow, "Lemme guess, you're saying corny with 'i, e' at the end, too?"

"Hmm-mmm! How'd you know, now you're thinking just like me! Welcome to the i, e group!" Yunie giggled at my remark and slapped Tidie gently on the arm. "Your'e an official member of the i ,e group!"

He waved hand at me as if to say, "_No thanks." _Tidie cleared his throat and said, "Hey when are we going to the Macalania Temple and get Shiva?"

"Yay!" I jumped and went off to the control room. "See ya guys later, I'm going to the control room and help pops bring us to the temple!" The last thing that I saw was Yunie waving at my face as if to say a good-bye. "See ya!"

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

The cold air touched my cheek as it sent little tickles through me as it, itself was alive. The Macalania surroundings were all in a pale blue with pyreflies swimming freely in the air. I put out a hand trying to catch one in my hold... they were so beautiful ! I have never saw them in Zanarkand, or maybe I was so trapped up being lonely, I had never saw them when they were there. One by one the guardians walked into the temple all holding their weapons ready to protect the summoner, oh, and that includes me.

"Hey," Rikku started, "why are we still going after the Aeons if the water fiend thingy isn't Sin, which means that there shouldn't be a pilgrimage?"

Lulu held her moogle doll, ready to cast Firaga spells if they were needed. "It is because we are still not surewhat is really clear on what is going on here. We are still on our way on finding out what is happening right now." Rikku nodded and we made our way inside.

* * *

When we had defeated Shiva, she said something calmly, "I have something for you." 

"What, another one of those Diamond Dustoverdrives of yours, that's the thing when you snap your fingers and then the ice things come, right, ya?"

Lulu slapped Wakka, "Give her respect you bum!" Wakka took a step away from her and groaned.

"Yes, Lu, the darks mistress of the world, ya," I heard him mutter, I laughed softly at his _comment. _It was a good thing that Lulu didn't hear what Wakka said, or else who knew what spells she would cast out on him.

We gave our attention back to Shiva. She held out a sphere in her blue hands. "Here, watch this movie sphere and think about it after you have finished seeing it. I think that it will be important to the new quest of yours."

Tidus took the sphereout of her hands and Shiva faded slowly away, seeming to be seeping into Tidus' summoner body. "Okay, let's get a look at this thing. Rikku, activate it." Rikku nodded and did what the summoner said. A projection appeared all around us and it seemed that we were in the world of the projection. My stomach turned and my breath was caught... this was the place where I had the second part of my dream.

Right now, it looked like a harmless place where nothing had happened.... "Oh, look at the pretty pictures!" Rick turned around and looked ahead of her, all ready to go on an adventure.

"Rikku, stop that," Lulu said sternly. "Remember what Shiva said? We have to pay attention."

Rikku stopped that moment. "Yes, Lulu!" She soluted her and we all fell silent, watching the projection around us.

We saw a priest walk down the corridor and knock on the door. It was answered afterwards by a girl that looked like me wrapped up in a towel. Oh... this was my dream that had taken place on the night that Tyde had gotten slaughtered. They were now walking down the corridor and then there I heard the bang in the room. I or Serenity, who ever it was, ran back to the room and got knocked out once she had screamed. There was a still blackness then the shpere went on, it wasn't finished.

The girl, I'll just call her Serenity called out constanly for Tyde but there was no answer. The guards went into the room and got her dress. They stripped off her towel and chucked the dress at her, she wore it and they went outside. There was no need to move, the sphere followed their steps. It was just like that other part of the dream when I had been a sacrifice. I was scared and freaking out but Serenity looked calm and sad. Just like my dream, the voices came but now there were people and they said the same words. The water fiend came up and took her in its hand thing, just like it did to me. Then the water and the pyreflies, it looked as if she knew exactly of what she was doing. We heard Serenity's words clearly.

"Please, take a part of my soul and bring it to another being where I can awaken later own. A body that is similar to mine and is mentally like mine, one that has problems in life like I did. I will awaken, soon, I hope. I do not wish to die completely now, I have not yet defeated the water fiend that was trying to harm Spira. Please, my pyreflies, do this for me." The pyreflies looked like they took her soul and the water glowed a timid blue. Serenity closed her eyes and seemed to let her body loose, the water fiend brang her up to its mouth and that's when the sphere ended....

"Well there you go." Tidus said. "We know what we have to do now, defeat this water fiend thing that Serenity wanted to finish a long time ago. She has already awakened and her soul seems to be in you Yuna, and you two kinda look alike. What else do we have to look for?"

I looked at Tidus, he was right, now I have a heavy burden on my shoulders. She has been waiting for this fiend to be demolished for two thousand years already... I cannot let her down. Oh... and Serenity and Tyde being separated. I will finish her duty and Tidus will be there with me, not just till the end but always....

* * *

**Author's note: There ya go. Is it understandable enough? Oh right I'm done with the explaining thing. Once I get this over with the fluff will be coming. I might be working on another fanfic for x-2 so then my updates might delay abit longer.Okay later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'hara**


	12. Pain

**Author's note: Okay this chapter is gonna go dark and then something sad is gonna happen but then the fluff will make it better, I suppose?**

**Sorry if I updated for not a long time, that's the problem for writing two fanfics at the same time, if you guys know what I mean.**

* * *

**Author's note: Okay this chapter is gonna go dark and then something sad is gonna happen but then the fluff will make it better, I suppose?**

**Sorry if I updated for not a long time, that's the problem for writing two fanfics at the same time, if you guys know what I mean.**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Pain**

* * *

Now I get the dream, the tragic ending of what happened to Serenity but I still don't get it the part when I still got Shiva because by the teachings of Yevon, when Sin is defeated then there is no Fayth, when there is no Fayth then there won't be any Aeons and when there isn't any Aeons then there wouldn't be any use for the summoners. Maybe later on I'll figure out why I'm still a summoner. I looked up from the position that my head was in and met Yuna in the level of the eye. I couldn't read her, I never could. "What's up?" I asked. 

She shrugged and then said, "Nothing up, I'm gonna be going to our room, I'll be there if you need me," she then walked off and took the sphere that we had gotten from Shiva.

"Wait!" I called out after her, "I'm coming, too!" Yuna turned around and stopped in her tracks, she was waiting for me and I was grateful in a weird way. I walked up to her and she took my hand in hers.

_(A/n: I'm using Rikku's new airship in X-2 just so that you guys know but this story is still in the X section.)_

We walked to the top of the airship where our room was, there were two beds but what we did was put them together, we didn't mind and we thought that it was a way to watch over each other and make sure that we would be fine. We walked into the room and sat on the beds' surfaces. "Don't you have this feeling that something is going to happen between us?" Yuna asked me, face had an expression that she was thinking of something that she was very worried about.

"What are you thinking?" I said softly, I moved over to her and put her between my arms. "Is it something bad or what?"

At first I thought that wasn't going to say anything but then she let her words out before could say another word. "What do you think? I said that I think something is going to happen, what do you think that is, bad or good?" I could tell that she was going to cry soon, I wished that I was listening better.

"Bad...?" I said, it sounded as if I was unsure. "Please, don't get me wrong but I know what you mean," I lied, I was trying to make her fell better.

Neither of us talked, the rain and thunder clapped outside, we were heading for the Thunder Plains... I wonder how Rikku was doing right now. "Then why do you sound as if you are doubting it?" Yuna had started crying. I felt her sad tears slide down the surface of my neck.

"Yuna, don't think like that. It seems like that you are wanting this to happen but you don't want it to, right? Just like me, we aren't sure if it is going to happen so we just have to think for the best of it," since she was on a mood-swing right now, I tried to talk to her the softest voice that I could.

She lifted a hand and wiped the tear away, "What am I saying?" She tried on a smile but she could only pull half of it off.

"Yuna." That was my final thing that I said before I placed her down on the bed. "Do you remember when you said that I would have to wait till I know you better since the first time that I met you?" Her small head nodded. "Well, I'm not saying that you have to answer but do you think that it's kind of time. I mean, we went through a lot of stuff already." I looked down at her and pushed the hair that was covering her tearful eyes.

Yuna put I hand on my cheek, "Maybe, just maybe, I think that you're right... but we're only seventeen. Don't you think that's kind of ironic?"

"How, can that be ironic, I don't think that you made any sense," I smirked, Yuna laughed. She spread her legs so that I had a place to lie, then she wrapped her legs around my waist. Pushing the hair aside that covered her face, I made my way down to her pristine skin that was her neck. I kissed her softly and when Yuna talked, she stammered.

"T-Tidu-dus! Mmmm.... I'm le-letting you do th-this to me now b-but I think tha-that we-" My mouth closed on hers, she parted her lips and I delved into her mouth, to come of think of it, this was actually our first kiss like this. Already, we were tired when we pulled back. Yuna let go of my waist and I lay beside her, Yuna fitted perfectly between the space of my arms. "Are you tired?" I could hear her breaths gasping for air, maybe I rushed her to much but then, I, myself found out that I was breathing like that, too.

"I guess so. Hmm. That would mean that we would have to stop now, you're tired, I'm tired, we're both tired... so we can go to sleep." She nestled against me which meant yes....

That morning we had already left the Thunder Plains and now we're in Kilika. Someone had died and I think that I'm supposed to do a sending so that the spirits can go and rest on the Farplane. The skies spilled a blood red and was mixed with an orange. Yuna and the others were standing on the dock and I was by the shore talking to the one who had lost their loved one, she cried but then tried to hide it back.

"Please, Summoner Tidus, please give my loved one a safe path to the Farplane." There were sadness in her pale eyes.

"Don't worry, I will." She nodded and I bowed putting my hands together, palms touching. Walking off to the dock with the others, more people followed her league and went over there, too.

Turning my back to them, I took out my staff-the one that I had inherited from my father. I walked out onto the water, staying on the surface without sinking, just like I had seen _Yuna_ on the night when she performed something like a Sending but then I did mine less graceful since I was a guy. Half way through my sending, I heard the one who lost their loved one collapsed and sobbed, I tried my best to not cry but it was hard.

_... After the Sending...._

The people walked away to their own local huts, even the one who I did the Sending for, everyone was all drowned in sadness. "Was that okay?" I asked Lulu. She nodded.

Yuna flew to my side, I saw tear-stains on her pale white cheeks. "That was beautiful," she whispered in her usual soft voice, I smiled.

"Thanks, I though that I was horrible--"

"Braska, how's it goin'?!" Jecht cried out abruptly.

I turned and saw my father, the same man that I knew with blue hair and that wore Yevonite drapery. "Father?! I thought that you were in the Farplane."

He had no smile as he turned to me away from Jecht and Auron. "I don't want you with that girl."

"Who?" I asked.

"Jecht's daughter. It will not help you on your pilgrimage, you will not be able to finish it and you are breaking one of the most respected rule by Yevon."

Was he telling the truth? I couldn't leave her just now, we were so close to having the thing that we wanted to do. "But father, I can't I lo--"

"Silence!" I shut my mouth, I knew that he was going to get angry. "That is enough. I expected more from you. That is my final command... you will stay away from her."

I was mad at him the same quality that he was to me, I took I step forward from where he stood and was going to yell out that he was wrong about the pilgrimage... but that instant he was gone, maybe he went back to the Farplane. When I turned to face Yuna, she was gone and that was the last time that I talked to her for three straight weeks.

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

It was three weeks since I had talked to Tidus. I was afraid that this would happen and I even told him about it... now there is no chance that I would be reunited with him. I moved away from his room in the airship and got a room for myself. Rikku tried cheering me up but it didn't help. It was raining again and I was crying, I was... alone again. I sat here for the whole day, hour after hour.

I huddled myself against the corner with my eyes all red and puffy, my collar and sleeves were all soaked with tears. The lights were dim, close to be turned off and my head rested against the wall. My legs are folded against my chest while there was a knife beside me. No one but me, I think, knew that I had been cutting myself with the knife on purpose, the pain in my heart was bigger than the pain through my cuts.... I even decided about suicide if this kept on going. I couldn't live back in the life I had before I met Tidus, this meant that I had no point of living if this would keep going. I don't want to be left like this... at least I would have my mother in the Farplane with me if I committed suicide.

My ears strain for _his_ voice, for _him _to stay here, to make me feel better and talk to me, I wished that for weeks but it never came true.... Would I have a tragic ending on my own, unlike Serenity? I didn't want it to but I maybe I would. I reach down for the unsheathed knife and bring it up to my left arm. My chest ached and my breathing was raspy while my throat was dry and hoarse. I gulped down my tears and pulled off my cut-off black sleeves. Slowly, I ran the cold blade along my skin leaving a red trail of red blood hoping that the pain in my heart would go away... but it wouldn't. I didn't want to be alone.

* * *

**Author's note: There ya go. I ****just had this idea a while ago but sorry I didn't update earlier, I was busy with piano lessons, getting ready for my recital :( Well, see ya later. Later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'hara**


	13. Endless Love

**Author's note: Hi, I don't really have anything to say but I'm here to update... okay here you go....**

* * *

**Thank you's**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: **Thank you reviewing so far! I have to thank you alot because you are one of the main reasons why I updated! I'm trying to update more better but I think that's what you get if you're writing two ficcies at a time and then you have to produce the ideas (sigh) but I'll never get tired at this stuff! Thanks for reviewing and updating on your on story!!!

**Hyper Kirby: **I would like to thank you too like **Da KeR MysTeRr **reviewing and actually read my ficcie, I just thought that it was so horrible compared to yours and all the others but then it went pretty well though I'm not satisfied with it still, I hope that I will someday. :p

**tiduslover2004: **I have to thank you for putting that on your bio, you didn't have to but then again, thanks for being true to me so I could know what to make things better in it! (for the other ficcie that I wrote.)

* * *

**Yuna's POV**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Endless Love**

* * *

I quickly scrapped the last bits of food on my plate and put them in my mouth. I didn't want to be seen, I just wanted to be alone but then I didn't want to be alone, I couldn't make up my mind. But could they see the pain I was in? Everything that happened and Tidus doesn't do a thing or maybe he was trying and I would hide myself away. With all this in my way, the thing that we were doing for Serenity was falling behind but what could I do?! I don't know.... There were tears in my eyes again, it seemed like there wasn't a second in the days around now where I didn't cry... it was all to painful, everything- I missed Tidus so much.... Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I ate the last things on my plate and then started to head off to my room... that's when I heard my name from Tidus the first time in weeks, I didn't turn around to look, instead I turned away and tried to hold back the tears.

"Yuna!" I heard him call out again, "Yuna...." His voice faded as I grew father away from him and was closer to my room. Closing the door, I slumped back in my position by the wall again, where the knife was, the one that I used to cut myself.... I wanted to be with him but then I couldn't. This was the second time that we were separated and I couldn't stand it if it would happen again. If I grew closer with him then it would be harder for me to get over with and it is already, I just couldn't stand it!

I took off my sleeves and then took the knife. I began to cry as the cold blade came rapidly across my arm but not of the pain of the cuts, the pain that was caused from my break up with Tidus. The pain didn't just go away and I couldn't do anything about it. I had never done this to myself, if I was thinking right, this would've been called self abuse. The cold blade came again and again, I didn't look at my arm but then I could imagine it all red and bloody. There I was doing my own thing from when all of a sudden, the world around me had changed. I think that it was the Farplane but I wasn't sure since I have never been there, or have _I._

_"Yuna." _I knew that voice... that was my mom's voice.

"Mom!?" I was crying. Clutching my arm, I tried to hide it but then there came out of the mist, my mom.

"_Yuna, I could see it."_

"See what?" I knew what she was talking about, anyone could see it, the red blood standing out well from the whiteness of my skin.

I could see the sadness in my moms eyes, _"Yuna, you know what I am talking about. What is happening with you, my daughter?" _That moment, I just looked at her then ran into her arms. I thought that I would go right through her but she was just as a solid like me, I sobbed, I couldn't hold the feelings locked inside of me.

"Mom! I can't stand it anymore!"

_"Is it Tidus?"_

I nodded, "I love him but then his father broke us apart, why?"

_"It is because he thinks that you will interfere with the pilgrimage but he does not know that you are on a new quest." _I nodded. _"I will talk to him. For now, reunite with Tidus."_

But he can't see me like this!"

"_Yes, he can. Now go. I don't want you to end up like me. To end up with another man that was not the one who I truly loved, I don't want what happened to me to hapen to me. Go...." _She let go of me and I tried to smile as I faded back into my own world.

I didn't listen to her, I think. I took the knife in my hands again and struck it across my arm, the red blood became more and more.... I realized that I was crying and that I was gasping for air, I didn't know what I was doing, I just did what ever I got to do. I didn't even hear the door opening and closing behind me, then I heard his voice... "Yuna, stop it! I never thought that you would do that!"

I struggled against his hold, he was trying to stop me but then I fought back and tried to cut myself again. "Go away, can't you see that I'm suffering! I want to be with you but then I can't stand this anymore so I do this- let go!"

His hold was strong, so he held me in place. "Yuna, I don't care what my father thinks, I just want to be with you!"

I struggled again and accidentally cut him instead. "Yuna!"

I stopped all of a sudden and then found myself saying, "Tidus, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been acting like this, I shouldn't! I never wanted this to happen to us, I wanted to stay with you but then I kept on thinking that if this would keep on going if I was back with you again then I couldn't take it anymore! But then now I just want to be with you...." I finished on a trail of sobs.

He relaxed hi hold and I did the same, letting go of the knife that I used to hurt myself. "Let's just be together now, I don't care what my father said, I don't care. What I care about is that I'm going to be with you and I'm going to be whether you like it or not.... I love you."

I was stunned at his last statement... I wanted to say that to him, meaning and he did before I could. "... I wanted to say this for such a ling time.... I... love... you... too."

"Well, I see that we missed eacother," he carried me in his arms and we just sat by the wall that I was sitting by when I had been hurting myself. He bent down and kissed me, I missed that too.

"Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me to the end, when this is all finished, please?" I looked into his eyes that I missed so much.

"Not till the end-" my eyes were looking at him worried but then he continued, "always." I smiled, and I knew that he was telling the truth. He kissed me again and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to thank all the people who gave me support! I love you guys, thanks! (Now I have to practice for my band test.) :( Later days, I'll update soon I think not that I do already, I think! Later days (I repeated it... hehehe....) **

**- Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	14. Solution

**Author's note: Hiya, I'm trying to catch up with the both of my ficcies... uhhhggg... I think this is what I get for doing two ficcies at once! Okay, here's the chapter :p**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen: Solution**

* * *

Her small body was shaking in my arms but then again, she seemed to have relaxed. I was worried about the condition her arm was in, she tucked it close to her chest as if she was scared to show me it but I will soon, wether she liked it or not. How long was she doing this to herself? It was father's fault anyway, this hurt the both of us. If it happens the next time, I'm not leaving her no matter what, I promised and I would fall into a mental breakdown if I didn't do it.... It was quiet, all I could hear was Yuna's hoarse breathing and my own that was apparently different from hers. "Are you sure that your okay? I mean your breathing, it doesn't sound that good."

She managed to cough out, "Yes, I'm fine."

I didn't believe that she was telling me the truth, and her arm, I just kept thinking about it, everything, I was thinking about her. " I want to see your arm, does it hurt? You know that I'm serious. We could go get it healed." She looked down at her arm and I gazed down at her, Yuna nodded.

"I want it to heal but then I don't want to go anywhere and let people to see this...."

"I could clean it up and let it heal by its own. what do you say?"

Yuna looked back down at her arm that was tucked gently between the space between our chests. "Okay." I picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. I went to get the aid kit and then back to her who was waiting. Taking a dampened cloth, I cleaned her arm and surprisingly she didn't flinch, not even a little. When it was clean, I wrapped it with bandages and didn't put her sleeves back on.

"Don't put your sleeved until it gets better, your arm will need to have air to make it heal faster," I said kissing her gently. "Don't worry, it'll heal."

"I know but how about the scars? Do you think that it will leave scars? I don't want any."

I lay down beside her and put an arm around her waist to unsure that I wasn't going to leave her. "don't worry, If there is then we'll find a way to make them go away, okay?" She nodded. "Okay, for now, rest. I wont be leaving you, I'll be right here.

"Thank you Tidus," Yuna whispered and she fell asleep. I, myself found out that I was falling sleep moment after her....

I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the airship anymore but Yuna was still there beside me. The thing was, was she really Yuna? I mean, she's got this blue dress that she's wearing... I look down to see what I was wearing and found out that I was wearing something else, too. It was like a blitzball uniform (_like Tidus' in FFX_) but it wasn't mine. Maybe, I was having one of those dreams that Yuna had. I looked over to the girl was it Yuna or Serenity? "Hey, Serenity." She looked over to me then walked to my side.

"What do you mean 'Serenity?' I'm still Yuna, you know." She gave me one of her beautiful smiles again.

"So you're Yuna in that blue dress you told us about," I noticed that her arm wasn't in a bad condition. She nodded. "Okay, then why do you think that I'm dressed like this, you know I don't play blitzball; you're the one who does."

Yuna trailed a finger down my chest and smiled up to me, "Oh, but I like it.... Hmm. Maybe we're just in a dream right now... in the same dream. Maybe you're taking the role of Tyde, and I'm taking the role of Serenity, what do you think?"

I bowed my head down and caressed her lips with my own, then I looked out ahead passed her head. It was a beach, we were in the water right now but then we were close to the shore. The thing that bothered me was that the beach looked like the Moonflow, the place where I had seem Yuna _doing_ the Sending. "I think that this is a dream but then it feels pretty real. And, yeah I think that we are taking their roles." I put and arm around her shoulders, she felt different when she wasn't in her blitz gear, maybe I felt different to her.

Yuna turned to me and put her silky fingers through my hair, "That's how I felt when I first had one of these dreams, the feeling that it was so real, just like now. I think that it's trying to tell us something just like it was trying to tell me something before." Dropping her hands, she looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, I think so too because I never got one of these dreams before. Lucky me, now I get to experience one of them." We both fell into silence and looked out ahead of us, everything seemed to happen as if all of this was real and that noting was fake.

Suddenly there was this priest that was waving to us. Yuna looked at me and I looked at her. This was the same priest that we saw in the sphere that Shiva gave to us. I took her hand to show that it was okay and we made our way to the shore. "Good day, Summoner Serenity and Tyde. I would like to have a discussion with the both of you, would it be fine?"

"Yes, it would," Yuna said. I knew that she was saying this because she would probably get some of her questions answered. The Wiseman led us to a hut where there was an altar and a few chairs, I was guessing that this was some kind of mini-temple or something. We took our seats while the priest closed the door, light poured in from the windows and the candles were the only light that we had.

The priest took a seat beside us and then his face looked serious. I could tell that he was meaning to talk to Yuna right now. "As you know that you are a watergoddess as well as a summoner." Yuna nodded, I saw no hint that she was going to laugh, she took it seriously. "And that the water fiend is threatening Spira," Yuna nodded again. "But you know what?"

"What?" I said for Yuna.

"There is no way that a summoner can defeat this fiend with their own abilities. We have just found out that the only way you can defeat this thing is that you use the power of you relationship with Tyde. I think that it is the only way. You two have to work together not just that Tyde is being your guardian and that you do all the work. You two will have to work together to beat this fiend. It is not ordinary but I think that it will help of what I have just told you. However there is going to be a consequence I do not know if you will defeat this thing in time. I think that something will happen. For now, that is all I can tell you...."

Yuna looked at me and I glanced at her then to the priest, we found out the way to defeat this thing. Slowly, the world before my eyes faded and melted away... I found myself in be again with Yuna. "So that's what we have to do to defeat this thing?" She asked, also awake.

"Yeah," I said. "But I don't really get what he meant, did you?"

"Yes, sort of. But then I'm beginning to understand this whole thing...."

"Me too but there's one thing that I don't get. It's why the Aeons are still here... if this thing isn't Sin, that means that there isn't any Fayth. What do you think?"

Yuna turned in her side and looked into my eyes. "Maybe, they wish to stay for you and help me and you. I don't know right now but then I think later on we'll find the answer why. Don't ask me but then I think that we should go to sleep now." I nodded and then I followed her gesture falling into he depths of sleep. I didn't know what was going to be ahead of me and the same was for Yuna, we would have to wait for the best to happen....

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry that it's a short and boring chapter but then I felt like I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try to put more fluff if you guys want it. Okay, I'll try to make it better next time, okay later days! :p Bye!**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	15. Yuna's Hatred

**Author's note: Thank you guys for the reviews, okie doki, here's the chapter. :p**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Yuna's Hatred**

* * *

During the late afternoon, I followed him out of the room. The both of us decided that we should tell them what I have been doing to myself. I knew that I didn't want to see the look on Jecht's face when he'll hear it. I took Tidus' hand and pulled myself up against his arm, I was scared and happy at the same time. Scared of telling them of what I had done and happy that I was with Tidus again.

"You ready?" Tidus said as we were reaching the control room, we had a feeling that all of them were there. I couldn't find myself to talk, I only nodded.

My arm was wrapped in bandages, my sleeves weren't on because Tidus had told me to not do that until my arm healed. Though my arm was in this condition, it was hidden behind Tidus' arm, eventually, he would tell me to take it out of its hiding. The machina doors opened and I clung to Tidus arm harder, he put an arm around me to say that it was okay.

"Yunie! It's about time that you're together again! I was so scared for you guys!" Rikku shouted happily. She ran toward us and took me away from Tidus and into a friendly embrace, she moved back when she felt the texture of my arm. Looking down at my wrapped arm, she said, "Yunie, what happened to your arm?"

I took a step back and Tidus took a hold of me to mean to not be scared and just tell them what happened. Taking a deep breath, I said, "I cut myself, does that make you mad? I couldn't stand the pain that I was in when I broke up with Tidus. We just wanted to be together and then Braska told us not to be together because he though that Tidus still had the pilgrimage going on. The pain that was in my heart was to great so then I thought that if I hurt myself then it would go away but then I didn't. I was in the Farplane for awhile and then I had a talk with my mom," I shot a glare at Jecht, "she told me to go back to him and so I did."

Rikku stood there awe-struck, "So are you happy now? I don't want Yunie to be sad!" She put on a puppy dog face for me which made me smile. I was glad that I had told them already, I nodded for Rikku. "Yay!" She went back to help Cid. Brother glanced my way then sadly shook his head, I ignored it.

I looked up to Tidus and smiled, he smiled back at me and was bowing down his head- "**_Yuna! _**What did you tell her?!" Jecht growled at my face. I stood back and clung to Tidus.

"Nothing!" I screamed in a whisper. "She was the one who was talking to me, I wasn't talking, she was the one who told me the stuff!"

"And, what kind of stuff!?" He was pratically shouting at me not asking a question.

"Things!" I screamed, Tidus was worried and so he squezzed me harder.

"Tell me you stupid crybaby, tell me! I don't want you crying all over me!"

There. That was my weak spot. Just that word but instead of crying, I let my anger go out. "Well, here's one thing that mom and I would've wanted to tell you and I guess that you already know but hear it anyway, **_WE BOTH HATE YOU!!!_** Mom wanted me to go back to Tidus because she didn't wane me to end up with somebody that I didn't love like him. This is what happened to her, is what she said and by ending up with you, she was treated in a way that she didn't like! Then she was killed and you were supposed to love her! She told me these things and she said that she didn't want that to happen to me and I don't plan that happening!"

Tidus must've thought that I was getting carried away. He whispered to me, "Yuna..." but I was hardly listening properly to him.

I glared at Jecht and he did the same to me, I knew right now that we were mad at eachother. I stepped toward him and then that's when it hurt, he slapped me, and so hard that I fell back...

**Tidus POV**

Yuna hit the floor hard, falling on her back. I rushed to her and then I tried to help her sit up but then she had already done it herself. Morning dew drops fell from her eyes, I looked at her face, there was a red mark on her cheek on where Jecht had hit her. I was going to make her feel better, make it go all away but then Jecht came towards us and we both looked up to him. He made his way in on her and kicked her stomach. Yuna staggered back and then I flew to her side. She was in pain, holding her stomach, I was scared and already crying, too. "**_Stop it, Jecht!_**" I screamed. He didn't seem to listen and went towards her again.

"This is what you get for saying that to me!" He kicked her and slapped her, it was so sickening to my eyes, I just couldn't stand it. Running to the both of them, I pulled Jecht away from her and punched him hard with my fist.

"Auron, come here!" I screamed.

"Oh, no you don't," Jecht said to me, I was scared that he was threatening me. He went behind me and then took my hair in his hands, he pulled my head backwards and took out his sword. My breathing was heavy, was he really like this to Yuna in Zanarkand? Now I think why she told me that she was trapped in Zanarkand and didn't get to have a life that she could feel....

"JECHT!" Yuna screamed, "You get away from him!" The tears in her eyes were heavy, and they streamed down her face constanly. I could feel the cold blade of his sword against my neck, I didn't dare move. "AURON, COME HERE, PLEASE!"

I heard Auron come into the scene. "Jecht?!" I heard his voice say. "What the hell are you doing!? Stop it!" He ran towards us and then pushed Jecht out of the way, his sword dangerously edged against my neck but luckily, it didn't leave a cut. "Tidus, Yuna, you two get in your room and I have to talk to Jecht," Auron said sternly. I nodded and took Yuna's hand. We ran to our room not even looking once at the despicable man.

"Yuna, are you okay?" I sarcastically said when I placed her on the bed. "You're shaking. Please be honest with me now, I don't want you to get hurt!"

Her breathes were small and quick, "Help me," she whispered. Yuna shut her bi-coloured eyes and clutched herself. "I never thought that this would happen to me and I don't want it to again. I never though thought that Jecht would do this even if he teased me. Now I know why Mom told me to stay with the one that I love, help me, Tidus...."

I was crying, and hard. I felt so sorry for her, I didn't want her to be with Jecht, to live with him. He was a father that shouldn't be one. "Yuna." I went to the bed after locking the door for safety. "Don't worry, it'll be better," I said doubting my words, I was scared.

"Just hold me," Yuna said. "I feel all better when I'm with you. You are the reason I live...." I lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her tightly but not to hard that it hurt her. We were both hurt.... "Do you know how much I hate Jecht?" she asked.

"A lot," I said queitly.

"Well... yes but it was going on since I was a child... ever since he brang on the insults and things like that but then this never came until now. I hated him, really. He was why I was trapped in a cage that I couldn't get out of. The cage that didn't let me taste my life like the other people. And so, that was how I thought life was really like but it wasn't when I met you.... I learned that life couldn't always like that. With you, I have a real life not one that I live in a cage...."

Yuna was good with words. This was why she was like this, all keeping things to herself. Now I remember when Serenity said to her pyreflies to put her soul into one that was like her in the way that they had problems... now I wonder if the both of them had the same problems. That they didn't have a _real _life to live and cherish like others. Now that I know this, I won't let Yuna live the life before me, one that she would get trapped and not let out.... Maybe this is why she was supposed to go to Spira, to learn about life and maybe this was shy she was the one who was chosen for the body for Serenity.

"When this is all done, I want you to not go back to Zanarkand, Yuna, that is if you want me to go with you. I don't want you to suffer this again. Life isn't like that, you have learned that but I want you to see the rest of it, to live the rest of it without having to face this thing again."

I felt her cringe of the pain but then she relaxed when I didn't move out of my place. "I would stay with you when this is over, I don't care. Here, I want you to read this. Usually I wouldn't show people this but then I want you to." Yuna reached down in her pocket and pulled out a little notebook, I wonder how she kept it there this whole time.... "Read it." She handed it over to me and I released her, she lay still at my side and still.

I read it in the dark, I knew that it was bad for your eyes if you read in the dark but I didn't seem to bother right now, I just read it. I flipped to the start of the notebook and saw Yuna's familiar handwriting but it was scriblier ( back then, I was guessig that it was back when she was a kid.

_Zanarkand_

_Sunday, 11:00 p.m._

_(7 years old)_

_Dear diary,_

_Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. Daddy said that he had got to go to Spira or whatever it's called but then I don't care but Mommy cares, she away cares. I hope that he doesn't come back so then Mommy and I can be happy. I don't like to hear them fight or Daddy teasing me, I don't like it. Even though I'm only seven, I know I'm smarter than other kids, (I'm not bragging though) Anyways, it's getting late now, bye._

_-Yuna_

I flipped through the book and read something near the end:

_Zanarkand_

_Tuesday, 12:00 a.m._

_(15 years old)_

_Dear diary,_

_I hate him, I hate him! I HATE HIM! I don't care if Jecht is my dad or if he's a blitz star. He was supposed to be gone back when he said that he was going to go to training off to the Zanarkand Sea or when he said that he was supposed to go to Spira! I will not forgive him for hurting Mom like that, I can't believe that he did that to us! He hurt Mom and I both physically and mentally, I HATE HIM! I don't care if I swear right now but then I got to say that he's a stupid dumass!.... I want to go now, if he finds me up this late, he'll hit me while he's drunk. Bye._

_-Yuna_

I couldn't breath, this was Yuna hatred in her. Her life that she lived in.... "I want you to keep it, Tidus. Read it, please." I closed it and nodded.

"Yes, for you, I will." I wrapped my arms around her and we went to sleep.

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	16. Kissing and Two Questions

**Author's note"Thank you for actually reading this thing" is what I say to the people who are reading this, I hope anyhow here ya go.**

* * *

**Thank you:**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: **Thank you for staying with me on the chapters, right now, this is is the only reason that I update, I'm not offending anyone! And the other people to thank you. Anyway, good job with your story, Da KeR MysTeRr, I love it!

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Kissing andTwo Questions**

* * *

The next morning Yuna and I made sure that we weren't in Jecht's way, we didn't want to risk any chances of getting hurt again. We were going back to Luca because Wakka said that he needed to tell his team something over there since they were going to be playing again. I told Yuna not to play because I thought that she was still to hurt to be playing. Whent he airship landed at the docks, I stood close to Yuna and away from Jecht, we made our way to the stadium. 

As we were walking, Auron made it to our sides and talked to me and Yuna. "I talked to him last night" he said. "He was on a mood swing... I think that you both sould stay away from him because I thought that it would be for your on safety."

"Figures" Yuna muttered, I took her hand and she relaxed.

Rikku made it to our side and said"Are you two okay? I heard what happen last night and I was like, ur so Kut, fryd dra ramm tet Jecht tu dryd vun? Ra cruimth'd tu dryd"

I poked Rikku on the shoulder"Ahem. What did you happen to say on the last part of your sentence? I didn't understand because I think that the last part was in Al Bhed for your big fat information."

She put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling so hard. "Oops, oh poopie. Sorry, just never mind what I said... he, he, he."

I rolled my eyes and walked on further, we were almost to the stadium. When we were at the stadium, we went to the Besaid Auroch locker room where the other team mates were. I was guessing that they were scared because of what happened the last time that they had played against the Besaid Auroch. Letty stood up and shouted"Wakka! We thought that you weren't going to come! We're going to beat them this time agian, right? Oh, and Yuna, you're gonna be playing, too."

Yuna shook her head"No, I can't. I'm sorry. It was Tidus' order that I can't play, I have an injury" she pointed at her arm.

Letty shook his head and made a sweeping motion with his fist in the air. "No, you have to play, we can't loose! You have to help us."

"And you're saying that you're only depending on me to beat this match? So you care about winning better than my health, do you"

Wakka put an arm on Letty"Just let her go, Brudda. You don't know what was going on before we came here, some things had gone really harsh, ya."

"But, Wakka"

I took a hold of Yuna"I'm sorry, Letty, but she can't play. If you knew what happened then you would understand but the things are personal, I'm sorry." Letty nodded and hung his head.

"I've got to tell you all somthing, ya." Wakka said, all the heads of the Besaid Auroch looked up. "I'll be leaving after this game."

Nazurut jumped up and yelled"What? Say that again"

Wakka leaned foward and shouted into his ear"**_I said that I'll be leaving, ya"_** I could see it all clearly, the Besaid Auroch were sitting there dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, ya but I gotta go. Maybe I'll be back but right now, let's play a good game, ya" They all nodded and shouted for no reason. They all went to the sphere pool, the others followed and that left Yuna and Tidus alone in the locker room.

We took a seat leaning against eachother and looked at the sphere that was there for them to watch the game. It wasn't starting yet and no one was talking. "Say something" Yuna giggled and punched my arm playfully.

I put her into a gentle head-lock and noogied her hair. "Okay, hi." We laughed and then I let go of her. Leaning down, I kissed her and then she giggled when I pulled away. "This is just perfect, the two of us here by ourselves..." I slipped his lips onto hers again and Yuna reached up to put her arms around my neck. Suddenly the door opened.

There was a giggle but I sworn I wasn't sure so then I just ignored it. "...Ooops, oh poopie." Damn, that was Rikku. We pulled away and then I looked up to her, Yuna was smiling clumsily were her eyes half open. "Hi" Rikku said as if she had seen nothing. "I was just checking on you guys if you were okay but then Lulu was right, you guys are okay. Okay, bye now" she lowered her voice"and have fun" Heading her way out, Rikku closed the door behind her and then I looked down at Yuna.

"I don't think that we should do those things in here, you never know when someone is coming, right" Yuna whined and then made puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine, one more..." I trailed off and found my self kissing her with quick motions, I could tell that if this kept on going then it could've get out of hand. Pulling back I said"I think that should be enough for now, you know if we kept that going then it could've gotten way outta hand."

She smiled proudly"I wouldn't mind"

I sighed"Oh, Yuna." She was happy again, I could've never tell what happened before today if I didn't know. It was like her being on a mood swing or something. I got the idea of asking her a question to kill the time. "Hey, Yuna"

"Yes"

"Why do girls like guys"

She put a hand under her chin and looked like she was in deep though. "Okay, I'll answer this question if you answer the question that I'll be asking you. Deal"

"Deal" I said.

"Okay... um..." she said them like a list:

1. The way they run their fingers through your hair.

2. That look they give you that makes you just want to die right then and there.

3. The way they kiss away your tears.

4. The way they get mad when they can't make your problem go away.

5. That confused look they get on their faces when you're mad at them- guaranteed to make your heart felt and anger fade away.

6. That smile they flash that can make your stomach drop to your feet.

7. The way they apologize after you had a big fight.

8. The way that they touch you so gently, as if they were afraid that they will break you.

9. They way the say"I love you."

10. The way that they kiss you after a long fight.

11. The way they hold you when you are crying.

12. The way that you miss everything about them when they are gone or you are separated.

13. And whatever they do is important, just like entering in your life and get to see things differently.

Yuna took a deep breath and gave me a lazy smile. "That's what I thought. Now you answer my question." I nodded and wondered if I could answer as good as her. "Why do guys like girls" Okay, so hers was simliar to mine.

"Okay..." I listed them like she did:

1. They always smell good.

2. They way their head finds the right spot on your shoulder.

3. The ease with they fit into your arms.

4. They way that they kiss you and everything in the world seems to be okay.

5. How cut when they eat (Yuna laughed at this one)

6. How cute when they argue.

7. The way they kiss you when you do something nice for them.

8. They way they kiss you when you say"I love you."

9. Actually, just the way they kiss you... (Yuna giggled and I tickled her.)

10. They way they fall into your arms when they cry.

11. The way that they apologize for crying over something silly.

12. The way that they say"I miss you."

13. The way that you miss them.

14. And, when they enter your life, you feet like your a whole new person.

"Hmm, pretty good answer as yours, right" I asked after pulling away when I kissed her.

"Mmmm..." It looked like she was still lost in the kiss. "Yeah, we both answered good, I'd say..." I thought that she was going to say more but then she didn't when I looked down at her. Slowly, we closed our eyes and then our lips touched. Our head were out into an angle that was the opposite than the other. Okay, so I wanted more, and I knew that she would too. While we were in the Farplane, I heard that the game was starting because of the sphere. That was good, so people wouldn't barge in on us. Slowly- so that I didn't rush her- I pushed my tongue trough her mouth and that's when I tasted the sweetness of her mouth. She pressed her tongue against my own and wrapped her arms around my neck. This moment was perfect after what had happened yesterday. It cheered her up and the same was for me. The next thing, I felt as if I was in a different world...

* * *

"Do you think that Yuna and Tidus are okay" Lulu asked to the jumping Rikku who was screaming her head off. 

"**_Nope_**" she screamed. "The last time I saw them, they were already busy, so don't worry"

Lulu understood and resumed to watch the game. Just as one of those rare times, she jumped up and actually cheered"**_Go Besaid Auroch_**"

* * *

**Author's note: There was my chapter, sorry I wasn't updating for such a long time, you know how high school is like. I was a bit stressed out after I was al most late for class and my teacher almost locked me out... he, he. But, yeah, I'm back and will be firing away at the chapters again (I hope) Later days! I luv a guys:p**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	17. Fiends!

**Author's note: As you can see, I'm updating, LOL, of course you know. I haven't got into the action and aventure stuff so I'll try to put some in.**

* * *

**Hyper Kirby: Thank you for the reviews, it kept me going!**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: Hey, thanks for the encouragements, I just have to thank you for the reviews and your story!**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Fiends!**

* * *

I pulled back from the angel, Tidus. He was so sweet and... I don't know but meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me. Oh, I got thank Serenity for this, 'cause if this never happened then I wouldn't have met him right? ... He was so lovely when I pulled back from his kiss. "Tidus... I love you." I wanted to sat that again and again but just using those words, it couldn't describe how much I loved him.

"I love you, too" He smiled.

"Tidus" his lips covered over my words, I didn't care though, I loved it. "Mmmm..." I moaned into his mouth. The warmth, the sweetness of his tongue, I loved it. He was sure a good kisser...

He pulled back, I wished he didn't. "Hey, when do you think the blitz game is going to be finished? It's been a long time now, or is it just that I feel like it's long becuase you made it long"

I laughed. "Hey! Tidus" I was interrupted, again, but this time it wasn't Tidus that did it to me, it was the sudden screaming from the sphere for us to watch the game. These screams... they weren't the kind for the cheering but the kind when people would be terrified of something. Both our heads turned to the sphere, I gasped. "Tidus, we have to go to the sphere pool" There were fiend surrounding the area, a whole lot of them. I wondered where they came from?

"Right" Tidus said firmly. He took out his staff and I took out Brotherhood. We ran to the sphere pool. When we were there, Wakka and the Besaid Auroch had already gotten out of the sphere pool.

"What happened" I asked the team.

"I don't know, ya" Wakka replied. "We were playing and then just when we were winning, those fiends start to appear, ya! Then all the fans go away and we're left there. Now people are leaving and we're all still here, ya"

"Where's the others" Tidus asked, I knew who he was referring to.

"What others, there are a whole lot of others, like other people" Tidus interrupted Wakka.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, right, ya. I don't know. Maybe they went to the airship but that would be outside of the stadium. We would have to get through the fiends first, ya"

Suddenly there was this thing that looked like a bird of some kind. Tidus seemed to know what it is and reacted to it"What is an Alycone doing here! That thing is supposed to be in Sanubia Desert" It was heading down, towards us and then Tidus casted out a spell. Fira, not Firaga but Fira. It died and fell to the floor beside Wakka. The captain jumped and took a side step away from the creature.

"How did you learn that? I thought that black mages could only do that. How'd you do it" I followed him as the others followed me while we clashed trought the fiends that weren't supposed here, in this location.

"Lulu taught me" He cast another spell but this time Blizzard, the lowest level of that spell. He used it to defeat a bomb. I found myself killing another one of those bombs that Tidus had faced. I killed it with Icesrtike. Wakka seemed to defend the team as we made our way out. "Why do you think the creatures that are not supposed to be here are here"

I sliced an enemy and said between my gasps"I don't know" None of us talked until we were out of the stadium. we ran to the docks where the airship would be. "Rikku, open up" I screamed. The machina door opened and all of us ran inside.

"We were so worried, Yunie! We didn't know what to do! I'm glad that your back with us, I was so vnaygehk scared"

"Rikku, use yer proper words, little lady" Cid said. He understood what she said in Al Bhed.

"Yes, pops." There was a loud crash on the outside of the airship. "What was that"

"I don't know, but I'm going out there to see what was that" Auron said. He took out his sword called Shiranui that he got from Wantz in Macalania Forest for one-hundred thousand gil. I didn't know if it was worth it, I only had two swords. One from Jecht, which was the Longsword and one from Wakka which was the Brotherhood. Maybe, I'll get other ones, better ones but now, wasn't the time to be thinking about those things. After Auron, I followed and so then Tidus, of course. That made the others follow us becuase he was the summoner and they were his guardians.

There were fiends all over the place, the ones that weren't supposed to be in this location. Rikku took out her Claw, Wakka took out his Official Ball, and Lulu took out her Moogle doll. We were ready to fight, I think. Making our way through Luca, there was this guy with long blue hair that was wearing this long Yevonite style robe. He was holding this long staff and then called out this thing, just like Tidus had done when he relit the bonfire. But, this thing was different, it looked weirder too. I didn't know what it was. The blue hair guy ordered it to this overdirve thing that was called Oblivion or something. It sure was powerful. It wiped out all the fiends. The rest all went away then the guy summoned back the thing... maybe it was an Aeon? He went towards us.

He spoke"I am Seymour Guado, the leader of the Guado tribe and a leader of the Ebon religion as well. It noce nice to meet you and may I ask who you are"

Seymour was pretty calm looking but I didn't trust him, the same went for Tidus, just by the look on his face. "... I'm Yuna..."

Tidus took me and swung me behind him a little. "Seymour. What was that you used to defeat all those fiends"

Seymour chuckled"It was a powerful Aeon called Anima. You too can require it by going to the Baaj Temple but what am I saying? You have to be worthy enough."

"He is worthy" I said in an outburst taking a step towards him.

Putting a hand under my chin, he said"Oh, and why is that"

I shoved his hand away. "Because he's the son of High-Summoner Braska! You should give him respect."

"But I must have respect too. I am a leader, a maester, it is a higher level than a praetor."

Spitting at his feet, I walked back to the airship. "Despicable man." Though he was a leader, the way that he talked sounded like he was the leader of everything and thought that everyone should give him respect. He even forgot about the little people. I mean I was famous in Zanarkand too but then I didn't forget about the little people. What kind of man was he? Besides, I didn't feel that good around him, it was like he had his eyes on me.

"Where are you going Yunie" Rikku shouted.

"I'm going inside, I don't want to be out there for now."

I heard Tidus say"I'm coming too." Soon, I heard the rest of us walk into the airship but then I didn't hear Seymour coming on. We left him and I didn't care but I knew that we were going to see him again. It was just to soon for him to be gone from our sights.

"So, what do you think about that Seymour guy, ya" Wakka asked once he got himself a seat. We were going to back to Besaid so that we could drop off the Besaid Auroch before we would leave with the water fieng problem thing.

"I don't like him, he's like a big meanie" Rikku said. "Even though it may not look like it, I know! Oh, and that part when he was talking to Yunie with putting his hand under her chin- ewww"

"Hey, don't rub it in, Rikku" Tidus muttered. "I don't like to think about it."

"Oops, sorry."'

"His Aeon was powerful" Lulu said putting her Moogle doll away, she was disappointed that she didn't use it. "I think that you should get that Aeon, Tidus. Your father would be proud."

"I don't know... Maybe I just need some fresh air, I'm going to the deck. Anyone coming"

"I am" I said.

"Sure." We walked off. I knew that he was jealous for some reason but he wouldn't have to worry, I didn't like Seymour one bit.

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	18. There Are Things On My Mind

**Author's note: So, I hope that you guys like the action thing. I'm not good with the action thing so spare me. Anyway here ya go...**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: There are Things on My Mind**

* * *

As we made our way to Besaid, the cool air whipped pass my face but gently. The sky was at its time of sunset and I was wondering about the people in Luca... we they going to be okay? And about Seymour... I hate that stupid... whatever. For some reason, I didn't like him around Yuna, it was like he had something up his sleeve and was waiting for the right time to take it out, whatever that thing was. I could tell that Yuna didn't like him either, it was the way she acted and the way that she looked at him... but I knew I was jealous- of what though? I could tell that Yuna didn't like him so what could it be? I groaned and looked beside me, there was Yuna. Her arms held freely behind her and her head held up high, she was enjoying the wind, I should to.

"What are you thinking about" I jumped, Yuna had said that suddenly, I couldn't respond right away. I looked at her and then she out her arms back by her side and made her way to my right side. "I know that you're thinking about something, everyone thinks about something all the time. I want to know, though."

"... I'm thinking about what gonna happen to the people in Luca..." That was half of it.

"I know that you're thinking about something else, too. What is it... is it about Seymour? I think that it is." She took a hold of my upper robe and her small hands tugged on it. "Tell me."

I decided to tell her the truth. "I'm thinking about Seymour, okay? I'm jealous for some reason even if I know that you don't like him- or do you" I said sarcastically. "Don't tell me you do"

"I do." Those words hurt me but then she said something else. "I like him for hating, okay? I don't like him like I like you. In fact, I don't like you, I love you. Now, don't be jealous. Besides why are you jealous"

"I don't know, it's just this weird feeling and I don't like him. I just don't. Is it the same for you too"

Yuna nodded. "There's this weird feeling... it's about him though, like he did something wrong in his past... so you know anything about him"

"I think I do" there, I remember"I thin he killed his dad or something"

She gasped"No, really! Is he that bad or something"

"Well, yeah, you can see it in his eyes, I could, can you"

"Yeah, I think so. So, what do you think he's planning to do or something"

"I don't know... but we'll be okay, right" She nodded for an answer.

"Right."

I saw the coast of Besaid come nearer, I thought that we should make it back down, we were almost there. "Hey, let's go back now, we're almost at Besaid." I made my way back and Yuna followed.

* * *

"So, what did you guys talk about up there" Rikku asked in her normal voice.

"Things" Yuna replied before I could say anything out from my open mouth. "What, you want to know? If you're going to ask, it's about Seymour. We were just talking on how much we hate him, okay"

"Yuna"

"Oh, so I can see Tidie is jealous or something... he, he, he" Rikku teased me. "I can't wait to tell pops"

She sped off and I caught her arm just in time. "Hey, you are not going to tell any body about that, okay? I mean it, or do you want me to ask Uncle Cid to bring us to the Thunder Plains or to ask Brother to put thunder spells around you or something"

She shook her little blond head"Okay, I won't! You always use that for a weapon against me! Why"

"'Cause, I know that it'll work. Now, no more questions or I'm really going to tell Uncle Cid or Brother? Okay" Listening to me, Rikku made her way to the control room not saying a word. That meant that she was serious... well I was too. When the airship landed on the shore of Besaid my guardians and I went out and Yuna, she wasn't my guardian, we had decided that before.

"It's great to be back, ya" Wakka said stretching. I knew that he was still stressed out about the fiend thing in Luca.

"I know" I said, all though I knew that my mind was on something else. "Now, get the team in the village, we have to do something."

"Right, ya." He went of and I just stood there, looking at the huts where I had lived among for many years. I couldn't believe that this would happen and I mean ever. Never, ever. Okay, enough with this ever never stuff. I'm going to talk to Yuna.

"So, how ya feeling" She asked before I could say anything. "Still thinking about Seymour or the water fiend thing"

I made no reply.

"Well, I don't know what you are thinking about but then I'm thinking about the water fiend thing, so there."

I talked. I didn't want to make her angry or something. "I was going think about the Seymour thing but then since you mentioned the water fiend thing then ya." Yuna didn't let a word out. That meant she was meaning for me to talk. "Um... I've been thinking on the other days and it's that don't you think we kinda left this water fiend thing for a while? You know... ever since we- uh" I didn't want to hurt her feelings but then it didn't seem to had any effect.

"I know... broke up..." I nodded. "... Then I think that we should resume on this thing for Serenity, right? We still have questions and stuff so why don't we work on that"

"But the Lulu said that we would have to work on it as we go along."

"I know but this is a part of it, isn't it" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the airship. I didn't get to even say hi to the people in the village but then I knew that this was important so I let her do what she wanted to do.

* * *

Yuna leaned back in the chair and then looked up at the ceiling then sighed. "I think that this may help but then can we go to the Moonflow? I know that we've already been there but then I want to check something out. There's this weird feeling for me about that place."

I knew that Yuna wasn't telling me something that she knew about but then I let it slip, I didn't want to make her upset or anything. "Okay, I'll tell Uncle Cid. But does this have to do with me in a way"

"I think so but then I think that going to that place will help. There's something about that place, okay? Just come with me when we get there."

I nodded"Okay." I stood and went to Uncle Cid to make him go to the Moonflow. There was something going on about that place and Yuna so well... I didn't want to make her mad. Besides, I thought that it was important in a weird way. When my guardians came back, without the team, we were off to the Moonflow...

**Author's note: I knew that was a bit boring but I had to give you guys something. Anyway I know that's it's a bit short on the other side but then yeah. The other chapter will be better! I think. Later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	19. Now I Know

**Author's note"Okay, so, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer since I felt like I didn't write a worthy chapter for so long so... I'm going to try to. Okay"**

**"Okay"**

**"Hey, Rikku get back in the story."**

**"Oh, poopie. Right Yunie! See ya later guys"**

**"Okay, good, Rikku left. Now here is the chapter"**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: Now I Know**

* * *

There was this queasy feeling in my stomach as we got closer to the Moonflow. I didn't really know why I wanted to go there but then I thought that it would help since Tyde was killed there, right? I know that it's sickening but then I thought that maybe that's where we could talk to him and get some information on this quest thingy. The thing was that I wouldn't forget about that dream... it was just so unbelievable that I did it with him. Yeah, it was a dream but then what would someone say if they had it? It was so real... but then I felt sad and sorry for Serenity as well as Leanne. They both had tragic endings but then sometimes the thought of me having one like that would sometimes come and visit me. I didn't want it to happen... I just didn't want it to.

"Yunie."

I jumped. The voice that had gotten me out of my thoughts were high and squeaky... oh, that was Rick, who else could it have been"Yes" I noticed that my eyes were half open. It was night time already... ALREADY! That was fast, I didn't expect it to take that long. I sighed, I must've been falling asleep. "Yes, Rick"

"We're arriving at the Moon soon."

"Soon? It took you almost the whole day just to get here" I said crossing my arms and rested my head on Tide's shoulder.

"Well, in five minutes" Rick replied.

"She meant that there was a power failure so that's why it took so long" Tides backed her up.

"Oh, okay."

Just when I was about to close my eyes again, a sudden voice called out to me... It was Rikku again. "Yunie! We're in the Moonflow now. You get up and go with Tidie and do whatever you want to do. we'll be in here. Better be careful, okay? I heard rumors around here about stuff happening."

"Stuff happening" I said bewildered.

"Never mind her, let's go before it gets to dark." Tidus grabbed my hand and made me go outside of the airship. He let go of my hand and crept into the shadows as the door of the airship closed. It was dark, was he going to scare me? I didn't like this idea, I was scared to tell you the truth. "Tidus! If you're out there, please come back! I don't like..." It became quiet and then I felt something grab me around the waist"AHHHHHHH"

"Don't worry, it's me."

"Tidus! Why'd you do that"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to have fun before we got into any big business. Don't you want to have fun" he asked me.

"Yes, I do but this. I consider this scaring me, not fun. Get it" I didn't realize that my words were like knives that just stabbed into him. I knew that he was just kidding but then he should've have done that, right?

Tidus let go of me and then turned away. In the dark I knew that he was going to cry soon. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Well... I'm sorry."

I was going to give him a joke. "Well, take your apology back, I don't care."

He was already crying, I felt bad now. I shouldn't have done that... oh Yevon... "Yuna, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me. I don't want you live in that life you had before."

I looked at the ground and then I walked over to him and cupped his cheek with my right hand. His tanned skin felt all smooth and perfect. "Tidus" I sighed"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was just putting a trick on you. Please forgive me..."

Tidus tried to smile but then I could still see the tears in his crystal blue eyes. "I forgive you."

"Hmm. Next" His mouth closed over mine. Maybe... this was his way of saying"_Thank-you" _or"_Sorry."_ When he pulled back I said"Thanks." I put down my hands and then we intertwined fingers. "Okay. I wanted us to come here because I wanted to go in the inn. Things happened there..."

We walked over to the wornout inn. As we made our way it was pretty silent so I think that Tidus said something to kill the blanket. "Um... what kind of things"

I didn't want to tell him but then again, I guess I did. "Well, on the night when I had that first dream, Tyde and I made love. Okay! Don't get mad at me. I didn't even know what was going on but then I found out that I was Serenity. You remember that sphere that Shiva gave us" He nodded. "Well, that was the part after I had taken the role of Serenity."

"So now you want to look around this place to find things out"

"Yeah but then I'm scared so then I wanted you to some with me." I sighed. "I'm scared but then I think that it'll help for some reason. What do you think"

"... Yeah, I think that it'll help. Now, come on. Don't run off away from me you won't know what is out there. Okay"

"Yes, Tidus."

We walked into the inn slowly. I gasped and Tidus took a firm hold around me. My gasp echoed though out the hallways. It was dark and the scary part was that there was blood on the walls. I wanted to get out but then I thought that we wouldn't get anywhere if we didn't get to talk to Tyde. We walked foward taking each step as if we would break paper while stepping on it. The hall was dark and empty, I wanted to get out, I tell you! I looked around, I didn't know where to go.It was the engulfing darkness that roamed around and the shadows whispered fragments of mixed emotions.

I knew that Tidus wanted to get out too. I could feel him shaking and so was I? What were we supposed to do now"Are you sure that you still want to do this"

"...Yes" my voice was shaking. "I still want to."

"Okay then. Where do we go"

I thought for a moment. "How about we go to the room where they killed him..." I didn't dare to say that but I couldn't think right at the moment.

"Um..." his voice as unsteady"I think that would be a good idea."

"Okay..." We strode to the room where the thing that ended his life. When Tidus opened the door for me I screamed when I saw _him_ sitting on the broken bed, all blood stained. I didn't want to look. It made me think that Tidus looked like this when he would get hurt badly. Tyde looked straight at us as if he knew that we were coming. I screamed again when the door closed. I ran towards the exit but then Tidus took a hold of me and said something in my ear.

"No. We had already gone to far for this. You can't run. We have to talk to him." Tidus was trying to sound positive but then I knew that he couldn't manage it right.

I gulped and clung to him holding him with all my life. "Yes..."

"So... you're here." Tyde said. Tidus and I just stared at him. I could see the gleam in Tyde's eyes under his locks of blood stained hair. I hadn't seen him like this before, why was he like this now"I have been waiting. I want to talk to Serenity."

"But then we have to talk to you" I said and almost regretted it.

"But I want to talk to Serenity"

I was scared now but then I heard this calm voice. A blue came from my chest and then a mist of light blue appeared in front of me. Pyreflies had come and then the mist formed into... Serenity. "Don't be like this, Tyde."

"But I want you to be with me again. It was all this water fiends fault"

"I had already talked to you about this in the Farplane. Yuna has to finish this quest of hers"

"That was yours" Tyde was now crying. Maybe he felt like I had felt when I had lost Tidus for almost three weeks. "I missed you. Do you know how long waited in this place"

Serenity walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will be with you soon. Yuna just has to find out what this whole purpose of the quest is. Let us all talk about this together, okay? For now, I can stay with you. Okay"

"Okay."

When were all settled I went to ask them a question. "Okay, so what does it mean when I have to beat the water fiend with my relationship with Tidus"

Serenity shifted in her position. "Well before I answer that question for you, I need to know if there was this person that had their eye on you but you didn't like him"

"Him? So that means a guy, right" Serenity nodded at my stupidity. "Um well let me see. In Zanarkand there was this guy that I would see smiling at me every time I looked at him. I think that he had... SEYMOUR"

"Yuna! What do you mean Seymour" Tidus asked me.

I tried to catch my breath. "I think that there was this guy in Zanarkand that looked like Seymour- or that could've been him. That's why he was like that to me when we had met him in Luca." Turning my head to Serenity, I said"I think that it was Seymour."

She seemed calm like she heard these things everyday. "That would explain it. Do you hate this Seymour"

"Yes" I whispered sure of it.

"Well, then. That would mean that your hatred for this Seymour lives within this water fiend. You see, the more you hate the more it gets powerful. Seymour isn't a human being, he is a re-dead. He is after you because you are with Tidus. This all started with me when this happened. A man who had loved me but I haven't love him went after me using my hatred as his power. That is why I went on the quest with Tyde to thwart this man."

I thought that I had the idea of what she was trying to tell us already but then it wasn't crystal clear yet. "Is that all" I asked.

"No" she replied"there is more. As I had already told you, I went on a quest to defeat this man, the only way that I could've was to use the relationship that I had with Tyde. Did you have that dream yet when the priest told us about this"

Both Tidus and I nodded.

"Okay, then, you get what I mean? I had to defeat the man by our relationship so that I could prove to him that I didn't love him. Now, do you know"

"I think I get it. So you're saying that the guy who liked you wanted you so he went after you but then you had to beat him by using you're bond with Tyde to prove that you didn't love him. But how did he turn into a water fiend, the same goes for Seymour"

"They use your hatred as a power. This power turns them into a being which is no longer a human. When they envy and receive hatred, they become stronger. Seymour, however, changes when he wants to but then I think that you will find him human towards you. On the other hand I think that if you are with Tidus then he will be in that form of the water fiend."

"But on that day we met him in Luca, he wasn't in the form of the water fiend and I was with Tidus. Isn't that weird"

"I think that it is because he is able to control whether he wants to be in that form or not. Maybe if you make him very angry then that will cause him to be in the other form."

Tidus sat back and said"Makes sense to me." He then sat up and then said"Then how come the Aeons are still here when there is no Fayth because Sin is here. The other thing is that I don't think that Yunalesca is defeated so then that means there could be another generation more Sin. This is making me confused."

Serenity replied"That is because the Aeons want to be with you, right? At my time there was no pilgrimage because there was no Sin, the same went for Lenne."

"So you're a summoner" Tidus asked already knowing. I knew that he just wanted to make sure.

"Yes. Since you have already got your questions answered, I think that you should leave now. I feel that the spirits here are mixed with emotions and are not done what they were doing so long ago." I nodded.

"Hey, but I'm a spirit in here" Tyde screamed abruptly.

"The go into the Farplane and wait for me there. I do not want you to be in this lonesome place for another thousand years" Serenity said. Tyde nodded and disappeared after pulling her into an embrace. "It is time for you to go" she said to us once Tyde was gone.

I nodded and then she became a light timid blue, returning to my chest, within me. I thought of her as a guardian spirit, one that would protect me and understand. She was a water goddess and a summoner, I could trust her- and she said that she had the same problems in life like me. I knew what I had to do now. Maybe, the next day, we would go to Guadosalam. I took a deep breath and let it out after taking Tidus' hand in my own. We held onto each other tightly and walked out. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**Author's note: So, what do you guys think? This was an important chapter, I think because it explained the water fiend stuff. Okay, I'm gonna get started onto the other chapter. Later days:p**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	20. Zanarkand

**Author's note:**

**"Okay, I'm back"**

**"And I'm here with you."**

**"Yes Tidus."**

**"Okay, as I was saying, I hope that you guys will like this, we're going to be going to Zanarkand and maybe fluff will be on the way."**

**"So, sit back and enjoy."**

**"Thanks, Tidus."**

**"You'e welcome."**

**p.s. : I'm naming Yuna's Zanarkand blitz buds something, okay? Okay. Oh and I made up a Zanarkand language. See if you can figure it out. **

* * *

**Yuna POV**

**(I'm sorry if you guys wanted Tidus but then I think that Yuna should be here cuze you know, right after they had the talk with Serenity. Okay, shutting up.)**

* * *

**Chapter twenty: Zanarkand**

* * *

After we had told them about the thing that happened in the inn, I went up to our room with Tidus. We weren't going to Guadosalam tomorrow, we were going to Zanarkand. I didn't want to go there because of the paining memory of my mother but then I just wanted to see my home before anything happened to me. If Lulu hadn't convinced me to go to Guadosalam tomorrow then consider me dead...? It was to early to go there and meat Seymour again. but then did other people know about this? I didn't think so but then I knew that Tidus would do a speech about it but not yet, it was to early. As for the thing about Sin? We'll be telling the people because they think that Sin is still on the rage of attack. I sat on the bed after I took my boots off.

"So, you're going to be able to see Zanarkand. Didn't you want to" I asked Tidus who just sat down beside me and took me in his arms.

"Yeah, I can't wait. What is it like? Can you tell me again"

Giggling, I said"Oh, to bad, you'll have to wait. I couldn't tell you how Zanarkand was exactly like... Um, wait. If we go to Zanarkand, isn't Yunalesca going to be there"

"You're right. I forgot about that." He rested his head on my shoulder and I turned my head ever so slightly that his face was just millimeters away from me. "You think we gotta defeat her or something? Or just wait until later on. You know, we aren't supposed be there until I got all the Aeons but did I? No. And besides, to go to her is to summon the Final Aeon but then Sin isn't here. Probably Yu Yevon is getting ready for the next season of Sin. What do you think"

"Well then. I think that we give Zanarkand a visit but not Yunalesca. And you're right, why go to her when there insn't any Sin? But I still say to do the Final Summoning once you got all your Aeons. Put them to rest- oh and send Yunalesca to the Farplane even though she refuses."

"Good enough for me" Tidus said. He then let go and lay down on the bed, I had an evil idea, or that I thought it was. When he lay down, I jumped on him and sat on his stomach. He didn't seem to look like I was heavy. "Yuna" He was smiling and I gave him an evil grin. "What are you up to..."

I reached for his robe and took it off. I saw the same perfect skin like I saw Tyde's. In an instant, I pressed small delicate kisses on his torso. "Tidus, if you move then you will regret it" I muttered.

"How" He was partly laughing. I shrugged. Moving down to his groin area, I stretched my self out on him until my face reached his at eye level.

"Hello."

"Hi." He kissed me and then afterwards I fell to his side sighing in satisfaction. "You're going to sleep already"

"I want to save the energy for tomorrow" I said getting under the sheets.

"Fine, me too." He followed me gestures and then we both fell asleep.

* * *

"**_Yunie"_**

"What the Yevon is she screaming like that for this early..." I squinted from the light coming in from the windows, why was it so lighted up when it was this early and the sun didn't come out yet? Rubbing my bare arms, I looked beside and saw a peacful Tidus (not to mention shirtless.) I laughed and put on my sleeves going over to Rikku's room before she could wake him up. I peeked over the doorway to see her peering over the window sill. "What are you doing"

"Looking out of the window, can't you see" She was all cheery but then more than usual.

"I mean, why are you"

"ZANARKAND! Don't you remember? We were going to Zanarkand tomorrow but then tomorrow is today which means that we're in Zanarkand" Running over to me, she pulled me on the arm and pulled me over to the window sill. "Lookie"

I sighed and smiled at the lights that Zanarkand produced so well.

"Yunie" I turned my head away from the window and then to her direction. "Why don't you wake Tidie and then I'll wake all the others. Except for Jecht, Auron's gonna do that after I wake him up if he's still sleeping."

"Sure." I smiled as she scampered out of the room and then I made my exit. "Hey" I whispered when I got back in my room and sat on the bed. "Wakie, wakie." I didn't expect him to wake up because I thought that he was a heavy sleeper but to my surprise, he did and pulled me into an embrace. "Wake up. We're in Zanarkand."

"Your sure? That was fast" he mumbled.

"We were on our way while we were sleeping. Don't you remember" I pulled away and then sat up.

"Right." He yawned. "I'm coming."

I just had a thought. "Hey, remember that time when you told me that you wanted to see what Blitzball was like over here? Then your chance is today! You can see the Abes play and meet my buds"

"Great idea" He smiled and then followed me out of the room and into the control room. We ran through the room and gave everyone a good-bye before we left.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat, ya"

"No thanks, Wakka. Tidus and I are gonna eat around Zanarkand somewhere" I ran way from them and towards the exit.

"Bye, Wakka" I heard Tidus shout and then followed me. We bursted in a fit of laughter when we got away from all the others. When Tidus got out of the airship, his mouth was practically hanging. I pushed his jaw back up with a finger.

"Get used to it but then you should see it at night. It gets better! Come on, let's go to the blitz stadium" I didn't know how fast I was running but then he was up to my speed. I felt that familiar sound as I stepped onto the metal plated grounds. Oh, how I missed this place... it felt as if it was forever since I last saw it... Letting my arms loose to the my sides, I walked over to the locker room where there were really lockers. "You ready to meet my friends" I asked him who was behind my back. I noticed that I was more tense than he was... he, he...

"Yeah, I'm ready. You know what? It kinda looks like you're the one who is nervous, are you okay? Or is it that you haven't seen them for a long time so you don't know what's gonna happen..."

Putting my hand on the silver plated doorknob, I didn't turn it and just said"I guess so..." Shrugging , I walked into the room and saw all the familiar faces that I knew. "Hi guys..."

My red haired friend who could play with the shades and had red plaited hair that was the extras of the ponytail jumped over to me. "Yuna" I gave them all phony smiles as they remembered me and seemed like that they just saw me yesterday. "I missed you"

"Me too, Lenna."

_A/n: Sorry to interrupt but that's my name! But I'm not Lenne, LOL._

"Hey and don't forget about us over here" I looked up, it was Brad who had said that. The one who could also play with shades and had the brown hair.

"I missed you guys" They pulled on my arm and dragged me into the room. Just then I remembered that I had brought someone with me. "Oh, wait guys. I have someone that I want you to meet."

Lenna jumped on her spot, she reminded me of another Rikku. "Oh, who is it, who is it"

"Oh... someone that I want you guys to meet."

"But you said that already, Yuna" Lenna quealed. "Si eh ruoy dneirfyob" she said in Zanarkanian.

I shrugged and said"I guess that you can say that..." Turning around I pulled Tidus into the room. "Tidus, this is my friends as well as the Zanarkand Abes. Guys, this is Tidus."

"S'eh etuc" Lenna cried out.

"T'nod tegrof tuoba em, Lenna." Brad said in the corner.

She blushed and then said"Spoo, yrros."

"S'ti yako."

I laughed at their conversation, Tidus had no clue what they were saying. "What were they saying"

"They were talking our home language. Maybe I'll teach you later. Now, we gotta hang out and have some fun."

"Okay, Yuna."

"Okay, guys, where do you want to hang out" I asked them as we all stood and headed out the door.

"I suggest that we go to a restaurant and chow down" Lenna said.

I said"Lenna, you always want to eat, you didn't change one bit except that you kinda lost your _spunkiness."_

Hey, I did not" She made a pouting face at me and then walked off with the others, Tidus and I followed behind her.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and then people were screaming. I didn't know what was happening but then I knew that it was something bad. Looking up to the sky... I gulped. **_No_**! It couldn't be not the water fiend that was really Seymour. Not my homeland, no! Glancing up to the approaching fiend I couldn't feel my body, I was numb. I could barely hear his words but then I heard Tidus say"Yuna, we gotta go back to the airship! We gotta" Then next thing, I felt my body being lifted.

"No, Tidus..." I whispered"not Zanarkand." My eyes were all teary and then I closed them not wanting to know what was going to happen to the city that I was raised and born in.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there you go guys! Now, I gotta update for the other story. LOL. Later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	21. In Pieces but not Broken

**Author's note: **

**"Okay, I'm trying to think of something good for this story so it can last for a few more chapters, nah just kidding, a whole lot of chapters! Thank you guys for reviewing, they mean a lot! Okay, I have things to say-"**

**"Can I say some of the things?"**

**"Fine, Tidus."**

**"Thanks!"**

**"But I say the first one cuze that's one of my best buddies."**

**"Fine."**

**Thanks you's:**

**Monika: "Hey, now you review and read this while you go of and read other peoples', blah. Nah just kidding, I don't want to be so lame. Well, thanks for the comments but then I want you to be honest about this- I'm gonna ask you for ideas in school on the lunch period, if you don't mind. Well, ask Irene to read this or something, she reviewed once, bye now, see ya! "**

**_"I want to do this other one," says Yuna._**

**_"Fine, again."_**

**Yuna9: "Well thanks for reviewing and figuring out what the words really meant. I'll try to make the other chapters worthy enough!"**

**_"I get to do this one!"_**

**_"Yeah, whatever, Tidus."_**

**_"Heh, heh."_**

**Songtress Lennie: "Thanks for reviewing Yuna's story, I can't believe that a celebrity on is actually reviewing her! Nah, just kidding, I think you're cool! Well, yeah, hope ya like the other chapters. Heh, heh."**

**_"Tidus, how can you be so harsh! I'll be the one who is going to do this one!"_**

**(last but not least) Da KeR MysTeR: "Hey gal! Thanks for being such a good reviewer! I thank you alot for all the other times! I will hope that the chapters will be okay for you. If you have any ideas, then I'll be welcome to hear them! ps. Happy b-day soon, wish you luck on your 17th year! Lucky, I want to be that age, that's the age Yuna met Tidus! Well see ya. "**

**_"Um, Yuna?"_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"You are Yuna."_**

**_Looks back and forth then breaks into a run. "See ya later I got some errands to run!"_**

****

****

* * *

****

**Tidus POV**

**_"Ha! Now, I get my turn. Oh, and _Da KeR MysTeR, this chapter is for you!"**

****

****

* * *

****

**Chapter twenty-one: In Pieces but not Broken**

* * *

I thought that Zanarkand was never going to be destryoid but then I would too if I stayed here and Yuna in my arms. She wasn't aware of what was happening, she was knocked out. The amazing machina buildings were falling apart, I didn't see any of Yuna's blitzer friends, they were all gone, just like that. Whoa, they were fast. Yeah, I thought that they were all gone, for their lives but then I heard this muffled cry. I looked up as I ran my way to the airship... it was Yuna's friend, Lenna. Why was she there? What was I supposed to do? I didn't even know the girl that well.

Whatever, I just called out to her. She looked at Yuna in my arms, I was carrying her. "Lenna!"

"What is it?" She was crying, I guess that she was left and separated from Brad.

"Come with us. You'll be safe with Yuna and I. Come on, quick!"

At first the red haired girl hesitated on her spot but then she followed me after moments dangerously passing by. I lead her to the airship and I saw all the others staring at us. "What happened, Tidie!" Rikku shrieked who was obviously scared.

I sat down and placed Yuna on my lap, she rested on my chest as if nothing happened. "Well, you can see it out there. Don't you think that it's a bit dangerous if we just stay here?"

Rikku sat down beside me and then looked at Yuna. "Well, I don't think so. This airship is made of the finest Al Bhed machina so I think we're fine. Anyway, pops told us that. Hey, who's the new girl?"

I turned my head. There was Lenna, she was still crying from the fact of her home being destroyed and being separated from her friends. I was kinda glad that Yuna wasn't awake or I could've gussed that she would join her in chorus in the crying. That was very harsh of me but it was the truth. Aw, to bad, Yuna just woke up. "Tidus?" She looked up at me and then I nodded showing her that it was okay. She turned her head and saw Lenna, crying. Pulling gently away from me, she sat beside her friend. "T'nod yrrow, gnithyreve lliw eb yako." It sounded strange for Yuna to be talking in her native language.

Lenna tried to smile but then it didn't really work. "You know that you can talk to me in common tongue." She let out a little laugh but then I knew that it was from hesitation and frustration. "What about Brad? What about him!" Whoa, she went on an outburst so fast, it even startled Yuna. Lenna was sad and angry, her voice was in sadness. "I can't live without him! You got that Tidus guy and who do I have? I know that it may not look like we are any closer since the last time that you saw us but then we're closer!" Her voice cracked to an end in a high sob. Yuna wrapped her arms around her dear friend and didn't say anything.

We were the ones in charged of taking care of Lenna. She was fast asleep on one of the beds in our room, this meant that Yuna and I would have to share but then that meant that we couldn't make out... Yuna sat beside me and we held each other's hands and intertwined fingers. She rested her head on my shoulder. Our backs were facing Lenna, at least she wouldn't be able to see what we were talking about. "What do you think we're going to do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm worried about so many things now how 'bout you, are you like this right now?"

Of course she was worried right now and so was I, who did she think I was, a pushover? "Yeah," was all I could say.

"Maybe we should go to sleep now. We can't make out because Lenna's here and so I'll sleep in with you just like every other night." As we lay down on the bed, Yuna spoke after I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on the top of her head. "Good-night, Tidus." Was that all she could give me? That's it? I won't ask for anything else right now, I think I knew why anyway.

"Good-night." I replied and tried to hide my urge to kiss her. Geez, that reminds me, she didn't even kiss me good-night!

* * *

**Lenna POV**

When I awoke, I remembered what had happened. Zanarkand. Brad. Everyone! Where was I to live now? I was living in Zanarkand for the most of my life!... I groaned and then turned on my side and saw Yuna with her gorgeous lover. She was lucky, she had him and who did I have? Her but she was only a friend, I wanted Brad! Not even knowing that it would be coming, I let out a small sobb and then I saw Yuna open her eyes slowly. "Um... Yuna? Sorry, I didn't mean to."

She didn't get out of his arms but then she turned her head towards me. "No, it's okay. There is nothing that you have to be sorry about."

"YES I HAVE TO!" I wasn't even aware of my own outbursts, neither was Yuna. That was when Tidus awoke and then I was sorry I did that too. I was a big mouth but I wanted to have someone here with me. I wanted someone! "Yuna, Tidus, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I knew that I shouldn't have slept here. You two should have your own time together while I just go somewhere and enjoy the scenery."

They let go of each other and seemed to have regretted it somehow, but why? "No, Lenna. You don't have to be like that. Don't take it personal. I know that everyone is in a mess right now, even Tidus and I are. It's okay, okay?"

I just nodded then said, "Can we go out and have a look at Zanarkand?"

"Yes," Yuna said right away.

**Yuna's POV**

As we took out our steps from the Celsius, I looked out ahead of me and so did Lenna and Tidus. I was amazed. I had thought that this beautiful city was going to go down but then it was still there and the people. They had gone out from their hiding and now went to re-building their city. How could I be such a pessimist to think that Zanarkand was going to be gone... forever?... We took our steps out, away from the airship and saw the Abes. They were okay which meant Brad would be there and which meant that Lenna could be better! Yep he was there. Tidus wrapped his arm around my shoulders to protect me from the morning cold as we walked towards the team. They all smile at us and Lenna jumped into the group landing on Brad, giving him a bone-crushing- hug.

"BRAD! I was so worried. I didn't know what to do and whenever-" he interrupted her by giving her a kiss. I had never saw them do that but then- hey- if Lenna would be happy then fine with me, right? When they pulled back, Lenna dug her head in his shoulder from happiness.

"You two okay?" Brad asked Tidus and I.

"Yeah," I said.

"Um... how long do you think it's going to take to rebuild Zanarkand?" Lenna asked. "I think that it'll take a long time since the power's gone down but then I think that we'll do okay. Aren't you to busy for something or are you just going to stay here?"

That just reminded me. I wanted to see my mother... that is if she had a grave or something. I couldn't just look at her if her body was still there... "Lenna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my mom is? Like you know, if you heard the news or something. Besides, aren't you guys wondering why I left in the first place."

"Your mom," one of the Abes said sadly. My other teammate nudged him. "Okay, sorry!"

Tidus rubbed my shoulders and said, "Do you want to go see your mom or what? It's your choice. Do what you want to do, I'm not the one who's picking." His voice was only at a level where I could hear him myself.

I talked to him in the same voice but then the others didn't seem to listen to us, they were talking about something else. "Well, I don't know. I want to see her but yeah..."

"Okay, then we'll see her or her grave or something."

I turned my attention to the Abes again. "Hey, guys? Do you no where my mom's body is?"

"She was placed in the cemetery somewhere when you and Auron left. You gonna see her?" Lenna said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I could come with you if you want."

Shaking my head lightly, I say, "No, it's okay. I've got Tidus with me. You guys can figure out what you're gonna do later, okay?"

"Sure," Brad replied.

"Well, it's better if we say good-bye now 'cause we're going to be going back to the Celsius."

All the Abes smiled and said all together, "Bye, Yuna and Tidus! We hope that you come and visit us later on in one of your free days!" I was happy for them to say that but the freaky thing was that they all said it together as if they were practicing, oh well.

"Bye, guys," I whispered as Tidus and I turned around.

"Bye!" Tidus said. We turned and left. I didn't know when we would see them a next time.

* * *

There was only one cemetery in Zanarkand and so I knew that was where my mom was. It was cold and dark, I couldn't see any people here. I clung onto Tidus' arm. "You okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Okay then. Where's your mom?"

"Wait, I have to fine which one it is..." I looked around the place and then I saw: "_Krystal Blueo'Hara." _on a gravestone. I saw nothing else on it. Did they have to be so critical? But then I knew that was her. "Tidus, over there." I jerked my head a bit to the direction because I thought that it would be rude if I pointed in the graveyard.

"Okay."

We walked over there and tried to avoid stepping on it. I didn't want to disturb my mom even though she was in the Farplane, I just wanted to give her respect after what happened. After moments of giving my mom prayers, Tidus and I walked out of the cemetery hand-in-hand. I knew that my life was in pieces but it wasn't broken.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't exactly know if that's short or not but hey, I had to give you guys something! Okay before I leave I have to say, Happy-Birthday to Da KeR MysTeR! Happy birthday. This chapter was for you. Okay, later days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	22. No Knowing

**Author's note: "Sorry I didn't update in, like, a long time! I was busy with my piano lessons so I was just wondering if you guys can pick which song I should play for my recital.**

**(I know that this isn't about fanfiction but, hey, I need help)**

**Choices: 1000 Words, Off to Zanarkand, or Yuna and Tidus' Final Embrace. Up to you guys!"**

**"You play piano?"**

**"Yes, Tidus."**

**"Okay, then can I pick?"**

**"Sorry, I have to leave it for the other people, okay?"**

**"... Okay."**

**"Ps, there's going to be a new character and she's very important."**

**"Am I important?"**

**(sighs) "Yes, Tidus, you are too."**

**"Ya!"**

* * *

**Vutina POV**

**(in the realm between the dreams and the reality)**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two: Shrounded**

* * *

After two-thousand years and I'm still following that despicable Serenity. I am not in my on body though, I am taking a source from a living being where Serenity placed the remains of her spirit there but I am not there now. I am in the realm between dreams and reality. I never knew if I would regret giving my soul to the Demons of Darkness but it was because Serenity had become a water goddess and what was I? The Demons of Darkness crowned me Goddess of Darkness and Hatred. Pretty catchy isn't it? The lucky thing was that Serenity could obtain a body without using a source and I had to do the opposite. Why was this happening for me? It wasn't fair also it wasn't when Tyde had chosen her. Serenity hadn't told Yuna the full truth yet I and I'm wondering when she would. 

I walked along the derserted grounds of the realms. Where ever I walked there was darkness trailing behind me this had always happened when I would leave the source for my living. It stood out against the colour of the whites in the realm. This world, it was in the places between two things. it isn't exactly real but then I didn't know exactly how I got here. I had to go here sometimes. It was because if my source was to much on the good side, there were moments when there were no hatred in her and I needed it. That was why I was in her, her hatred was strong for many things. There was also another reason but then it didn't include her. It was because of Serenity.

We were friends at one time but then it all changed when she had met Tyde. They were perfect together but then who did I have? I didn't have anybody. When she had met him it had seemed like she forgot about me. At that time I wasn't a Goddess yet. She had become one before me- that was when she got all the honors and the attention I didn't have any either. It was like I didn't exist and so when Serenity had the sacrifice I had decided to come with her by following her. That was when I had finished giving my soul to the Demons of Darkness. I just wanted to be noticed, to have Serenity as my friend again but then I knew that it wouldn't happen. Ever.

I walked through the whites and the blues with the wind passing through my hair. I always pretty like Serenity but then I had never noticed until now. I had always thought that she was the pretty one but then I was too. Now I didn't have a choice to hunt her down. Or there could be a different possibility? Serenity didn't know that I was still here, or did she? That, I didn't know.

My long double-train trailing black dress trailed behind me. I wanted to be noticed but how could I...?

* * *

**Serenity POV**

**(Farplane with Tyde)**

I walked in circles and thought hard. There was something missing in this whole problem like I was forgetting something but what was it? Everything was quite clear about the Seymour thing but still, I felt like there was something missing that was important. I didn't know what it was though but then I would have to find it out soon. I didn't talk, just walk in the spot around Tyde and I. It looked like he was worried with what was happening to me.

"Are you okay? Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know, it's just that..." I stopped walking and then looked into the skies of the Farplane with my head towards the mystic sky- "... I don't know."

Tyde watched me closely, he knew that there was something going on with me. "What is bothering you? Tell me. You know you can only visit me sometimes so don't do-"

"I just don't know! I feel that there is something that we are missing in this problem and did not tell Yuna. We have to find out and tell her- and I mean it!" I shook my head and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Sorry, I have to go now, I'll see you later." I ran to him and we just greeted each other good-bye by a kiss and an embrace.

* * *

**Rikku POV**

**(Celsius)**

While pops was in the control room, I walked up to Yunie's room and walked into her room. Phew! She and Tidie weren't making out, that was a good thing but they were in with a little kissy-kissy and all that. I screamed in front of them and they pulled apart, looking at me surprised, they didn't even know that I was there earlier.

"Rikku?" Yunie asked tilted her head and that made some of her hair fall off to the side of her white face... was my face white too? Whatever.

"Yeah?" I answered her right away.

"How long were you here?"

"I was here like a long time ago. No, just kidding I only go to the part when you two were in a little making out session. Don't you think that it's kinda cute?" I walked to the bed and sat beside them. "I was just here to say where do you think we should be going?"

Tidie scratched the back of his head and then looked out the window. "I don't know," he dropped his hand and then tilted his head like Yunie had done. "I was thinking about going to Baaj Temple so I could go and get Anima like Seymour had said. I don't know... I just thought that it would help or something. Anyone have a good idea?"

Yunie sat back and dropped her self onto the bed on her back. She stretched her arms and then said, "I'm going to so whatever you guys think is okay. I don't like being the on making choices."

I put my hand to my forehead and then put it back down by my side afterwards. Then I said, "I have no clue. Why are we like this?"

"What do you mean?" Tidie asked.

"I mean like bored. I wanna go swimming or something," I suddenly. I wanted to go inside of a sphere pool, I wanted to feel how it felt. "Can we go swimming in a sphere pool?"

Yunie let out a little laugh. "Yeah, we can but-"

"**_YAY_**!" I interrupted.

"But, I don't think we can because there isn't one around this place. I'm sorry Rikku but that means that we can't. Maybe we can some other time?"

I sighed and then said, "Yeah, sure, Yunie... I don't know what to do though..."

"You know what?" Tidie said while turning his head to look at the both of us girls.

"What?" Yunie and I said in chorus.

"It seems like everyone doesn't know what to do today..."

Sighing again, I say, "You're right, Tidie, you are so right." We all lay on our backs and then just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

**Vunita POV**

**(Realm between the two worlds)**

I think that it is time to go back to my source, her happy moment seemed to have finished and so I could get the hatred that I needed. Was I going to be like this for the rest of my life...? Even though I am a spirit... I know that I have a kind of life. It isn't really but then it is in a kind of way. Would I still be like I am now when I hunt down Serenity? But when will be the time when I could do that... Maybe I could attack my source so I can effect the water goddess but the only time when could do that is when I am in Seymour. I could use his hate as a source too but then his isn't as strong as the one that I'm am in.

My dark black eyes looked ahead of me and then I closed them finding myself in a blackness from where I belonged and knew for two-thousand years...

* * *

**Tidus POV**

**(Celsius at night)**

I watched Yuna crawl in the bed beside me. I wasn't wearing a shirt and I was aware that Yuna was only wearing her sleeping pants and her strapless bra. So maybe it was our first time like this but then we found it really comfortable. She crawled on top of me and looked into my eyes. "Hello..." she whispered.

"Uh... hi?" was my lousy response, she was so beautiful, seeing the frame of her slender body. Sometimes I would wonder if she was real or that she was just here for some reason but come on, I was kidding! Yuna giggled and then I pulled her down closer to me into a tender kiss. She relaxed in my hold and that deepened it. Not rushing her, I trailed my tongue against her rosy lips and then poked trough them, her lips parted and my tongue was free into her mouth. She moaned and I played with her tongue. Yuna's mouth tasted so sweet... I could get lost in this forever... It was a long day where we didn't know what to do but then I was glad that this happened. Making out, isn't it beautiful? And I mean sometimes, really.

* * *

**Author's note: Well there ya go! The new character and some fluff at the end. That was fun, okaylater days! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	23. Only a Dream

**Author's note: **

**"Sorry I haven't been working on this one. I was kind of caught up with my other ficcie cause I thought that I got to a really important part and I wouldn't want to leave some of my buds on a cliff hanger. Yeah, ahem okay that's about it-"**

**"You're not going to let me say hi?"**

**"Fine, go ahead, Tidus."**

**"Hi!"**

**"Okay, he's done. Now on with the main course after this..."**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: Thanks Ker for telling your friend for the reviewing thingy and reading this ficcie! I thougtht that my fic was boring but then again, there could be a possibility that it isn't, right? Yay!**

**CeE CroW: I also thank you too. :P I'm so happy that people are actually reading this thing! I never thought that other people would... geez, I'm such a pessimist. Lol. Anyways, thanks. I'll be updating the other story soon.**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three: Only a Dream**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I groaned from the sunlight that was hitting my face with strong shear light. He was still there beside me and I was pretty happy that we actually got the chance to sleep in together like this. I mean, like I didn't think that it would ever happen but it did and it sure felt good! As I rubbed my eyes, I got up and then put my shirt on. I decided that I wasn't going to wake him up because he just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb him even if I knew that he would just say that it wasn't a biggie. 

Trying to not stumble as much as I can, I got into the washroom and then locked the door behind me. Looking at my face in the mirror was an okay sight to see, I mean that it wasn't that bad but then I still looked like I could use more sleep. Washing my face, I put my hair into a sloppy ponytail even if there wasn't really any hair to tie it up with. Drying my face I looked up and then screamed a little scream. Tidus didn't hear me because I wasn't in our room anymore.

this was a terrible sight to see, unlike my face that was in the state of waking up. This, here was blood. It was words that were made by blood. There wasn't any full words yet but it was getting there. It was not my blood but then who's was it? I read the words, as they came by, shaking and holding my ownself.

* * *

**Vutina POV**

There, this would be the way that Serenity would know that I'm with her, in this source. This would be a way that this young youth will see that I am in her. I couldn't think of any other possible way to get her to notice- besides it was the right timing... she wasn't really doing something that she thought she would be doing...

* * *

**Yuna POV**

I read the letters that came out of nowhere, it read in it's red dripping liquid nature:

**_I know that you have not noticed that I was there, with you, but I am. Serenity, I was with you all this time. Two-thousand years and yet I still remained unnoticed. How can you be like this? I was with you. I wanted to tell you something. On that day that you were sacrificed, I came with your spirit. In fact, I was not a human that time either... I was a spirit, I followed you. And now I will follow you until I get what I'll want..._**

I didn't move. Who was this referring to? This message, it was for Serenity, not me. And it said something like it was there with Serenity in me! In me! Oh, Yevon. What do I do! The blood was now fading away like how whispers fall back when you don't think about them anymore. It was scary- just when I had thought that there wasn't anymore letters and words, I was wrong. There was more:

**_Now feel what it would be like if you weren't sacrificed. Do what you want to do. Serenity, I am referring to you. Now, I know that you do not want this juvenile youth to be part of this but I will let her see what you could've done if you were not sacrificed. I want her to see. Maybe she would understand..._**

I took out a deep breath and then let it out, I didn't feel good it was just a bad feeling in my stomach like there was a heavy rock that was forming at the bottom of it. As the words faded, I turned and headed for the door. I was freaking out. But then I was grabbed from behind, or that's what I thought. But I was grabbed by nothing, by a nothingness that I didn't know of. What was it! As I was drawn back, I tried to hold onto the door. My fingertips slipped as I reached out again and again as I tried to hang on. I couldn't hold on anymore and I was drowned in a cold feeling that I couldn't describe...

* * *

Where was I? I clutched myself still feeling that cold sickness that was around me when I was pulled back away from the door. I didn't dare to open my eyes. I was to scared but then I knew that I had to or else nothing would happen to my life. '_Okay, Yuna, open your eyes,' _I said to myself but then I didn't... After stalling for moments, I opened them and then looked up. I sighed in frustration and knew that I was back in the Moonflow. I was in another one of those dreams again. The ones that I was in Serenity's place. The thing was that I was supposed to do something, the thing on mirror said so. 

Walking on the sand with my feet bare, the water gave me a feeling that made me intoxicated with the soft splashes and the colour. It was all perfect, there was even pyreflies that danced around me where ever I walked. Was I here by myself or was Tidus here with me? I shrugged, I wanted hi to but then I didn't know if he was here.

Just when I was enjoying the perfect view and all that, I tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and cocked my head to one side as I examined the youth that was standing in front of me. I was wearing blue because it suited Serenity and this youth... she wore black, it suited her. She was wearing a long black dress that wrapped around her white legs. She was pale, like I was and Serenity, I never knew why I was but I just was. Her black hair was long and it shone with a perfect tone. She was pretty, perhaps Serenity knew her?

"Hello, Serenity," the girl said. She wore no smile. It was like she was in vain or something, like I - Serenity - did something to her.

"Um... hi?" I didn't know what to say. First, Serenity knew who she was and I didn't. Second, why don't Serenity just come out and help me here! I was going to say, 'Who are you?' but then I didn't because I thought that it wasn't the right time to say that.

"Do you know what you have done to me?" this girl asked. Of course I didn't but then the way that she said that, it sounded like Serenity didn't know, too. How was I supposed to respond? I didn't answer. "I said, did you know what you have done with me?" I was to scared to ask, I just shook my head. Her sweet voice turned bitter as she said her words. "You! How can you not! Y-you, you stole him from me, you stole my life! You were so perfect... I just wanted to be like you. You forgot about me when you had Tyde, everything. When you met him, do you know what happened to me?"

"No..." I whispered.

"Well I was turning crazy! In any state I was in, you were always still all this and all that. You had become the protector of Spira and a watergoddess. But what was I left with? I had nothing. You knew that I had no family and all that. You were a watergoddess. When the people of Spira sacrificed you to the one that you didn't love, I saved you! Saved you! I was a goddess myself but I was not human, I was a spirit. I was the Goddess of Hatred and Darkness. I just wanted to be noticed, to be heard!"

I was stunned, this girl she was raging with different emotions inside her. Was she still a spirit? I didn't dare to speak this but then I said it, "Who exactly are you?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know that I'm Vunita." She headed for me and then I took a step back. She charged at me and grabbed me. Taking me by my hair, she pulled my head back which made my chin point towards the air. "You, I shouldn't have saved you, never!" She was crying now. I felt sorry for her even though she was hurting me. She was just lonely and scared. Probably how I was feeling back in Zanarkand. Vunita let go of me and then collapsed onto the sand.

I reached out to comfort her but then she flinched. I sensed that there was this great pain in her that she couldn't get rid off. "Are you okay?"

She sniffed and looked at me as if she didn't believe in what she just heard out of me. "Are you caring about me, Serenity?"

Giving her a smile, I said, "Of course, everybody needs care, even you if you. Everyone. Are you okay? I want to help you feel better. I'm your friend, remember?"

"You're forgiving me?"

**_I_** was forgiving her and I was not sure if that was what Serenity thought also. "Yes," I said helping her up. She returned the smile with one of her sweet innocent ones. How could her life be so tragic when she had so much to live for? It was taken from her and I wanted to make her feel better. Be her friend. but this was what I thought, not Serenity... I closed my eyes and was once again intoxicated with the water. I knew that Vunita was there beside me, enjoying that there was a change...

* * *

"YUNA!" I heard my name. "Yuna?" It was said softer this time, I knew that voice... was I still in the dream or was I back in the Celsius? "Yuna," this time I was shaken a bit but them that woke me up. 

I opened my eyes a couple of times and then opened them completely then third time. I saw his face... then next thing that I noticed was that I was gasping for air. "Tidus?... Is that you?" Of course that was him... I just wanted to make sure if he was really him.

"Of course it's me. Are you okay?" His voice was for sympathetic then it was supposed to be or that's what I thought. He was so worried about me...

Turning on my side on the bed so that I faced him, I asked, "How did you find me? Was I in the washroom?"

There was this puzzled look on his face which meant that he wasn't clear with something that I had said. I wanted to laugh, he looked so cute... "No." No? "I found you here, right now. You were moaning- and I mean not of pleasure but then of pain. You were here all along. Were you having a bad dream?"

I stared at him lovingly but I was astonished. "It was all a dream, I had just awoke now but then that meant that, that was all a dream? I sighed, there was so much pressure on me in that dream but it was all fake... false. In another way I knew that it was telling me something, mostly, my dreams tell me something now. Like this one... Not wanting to ruin my moment with Tidus, I curled in a ball and fitted myself between his arms. He was so warm... I thought about Vunita- who did she have right now?...

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	24. Slight Changes

**Author's notes: **

**"Hey guys, sorry for the long delay but then I was so freakin' busy and... lazy. Lol. So, here."**

**"Hey, I can type this chapter for you, if you want."**

**(Leans back in chair and sighs in relief) "Thanks, Tidus."**

**"You're welcome." (cracks knuckles) "Here I go. Hey, and guys, if you think my writing's bad, don't rub it in." (Puts fingers on keyboard and then starts typing)**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

**"Yep, that's her point of view and Yuna's sorry if there was a big cliffy."**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-four: Slight Changes**

* * *

It was still dark when I opened my eyes, they found their way to the ceiling and I had thoughts in my head. I wanted to talk to Serenity, I knew that something had happened between them an Serenity was a part of this. Why didn't she help her, Vunita? I couldn't help but look at her in a different light now. It's just so weird. Why didn't she do anything or see what was going on if Vunita was her best friend or something? Yevon! What's her problem. I needed to talk to her and right away. Or could I wait? I didn't think so. I turned on my side and looked at Tidus. He was fast asleep. Yeah, he was a heavy sleeper on the other side.

Lying on my back again, I looked up and then whispered out loud, "Serenity, could I speak with you for a moment or so?" Okay, so it kinda sounded retarded but then I really felt like I had to have a talk with her. I sighed after I heard nothing except Tidus' light snores and my breathing... then I saw the blue glow that outlined my body. Great. Off to the Farplane we go. Closing my eyes, I felt being lifted off my bed and then into the air. The next moment I opened my eyes and I saw the waterfalls, pyreflies and the meadow of pale blue and purple flowers. "Serenity, where are you?"

"I'm here."

I turned and saw her, in the same blue dress that I saw her in always. Did she even know what was going on? Or was it hidden to her for a whole two thousand years? I forgot if Vunita told me or not. "What is it that you want to tell me?" she asked in an uncertain tone in her light voice that was similar to mine.

I rested my hands on my hips and then stared into her misty blue eyes. "Okay, so you're saying that you don't know. Have you got an idea how long your friend was waiting to get someone to care for her? Geez, man. You could have at least talk to her or something. Vu-"

"What did you say?" Serenity asked. She didn't hear who's name I was going to say but then she was onto me. "What are you talking about?" Okay, so maybe she just didn't want to hear what I was going to say next.

"Well, I was going to say that your friend Vunita is in me too and she just wanted to be heard and noticed. Is that to hard to give her? I mean you were her best friend-"

The watergoddess took a step forward and then I took one back. So maybe she did remember her? "I don't know anybody who's named that. You must've gotten all this wrong."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, of course you now her! She was your friend, okay? And to proove that, Vunita sent me a dream and I understood perfectly. She wanted _you _to understand but then I think that it's not going to come."

Serenity cocked her head a bit backwards and looked at me with her blue eyes in a dreamy look that were half closed. "I wish you to be gone," she whispered.

I was starting to fade and I stuck my hand out, "Oh, no you don't missy! Come back here or should I say let me stay! You just don't wan to admit that you hurt Vunita!" My body was fading and more faster now.

Before I left, I heard her say: "No, it was her that hurt me."

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was back in the Celsius again. My body was cold and clammy. What did Serenity mean by Vunita was the one who hurt her? Maybe something happened before that happened to Vunita when she was lonely. Maybe she did something to Serenity and that made her ignore her? But then Vunita said that Serenity was the one who was ignoring her. Maybe she was telling me lies that were true - or maybe partly true.

I didn't want to think about it so then I closed my eyes and then went back to sleep...

* * *

**Serenity POV**

How can Vunita still be here? I thought that she would parish with all the others of Spira long ago. How was that possible? Maybe she did something to let her follow along with me. And she told Yuna. What, though? Something that made her believe that I was the one who hurt her? But she was the one that hurt me and made me to that. She... she. I shook my head. I was going to have a talk with her since I knew that she was in this world with me. She wouldn't be in the Farplane so I think that it meant that she would be in a demension out of this world in Spira? I think so... I walked to the outskirts of the Farplane and made my way to my destination.

The cold air blew around my shoulders. This was the realm between dreams and reality. Surely she would be here? I wanted to get some things straight. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding to the both of us. "Vunita?" I called out. The name that I haven't said for so long felt to raw rolling off my tongue.

I turned around when I had this feeling that there was somebody behind me... who was watching me. "I am here." It was her. I stared at her face. It was such a long time. I took in everything that I saw before my eyes. "Do you know how long I was waiting for you?"

Putting a hand to my forhead then dropping it abruptly I said, "Two thousand years."

"I followed you, you know. To say things that I never had the chance to. But then you left and I followed. Now you are here. You never noticed me and you kept Tyde as if he were yours!"

I knew what this was about but only a part of it though. "He isn't mine. I stay with him and he chose me to stay with, okay? He is not going to be with you in a way that we are together. I'm sorry but that's how it goes. After all he wouldn't go to ever since you tried to sleep with him. That hurt me, you know. That is why I ignored you the rest of my days. It wasn't because I had privileges or I was the protector of Spira. It was because you hurt me and Tyde. And I have heard that you have poisoned Yuna's mind thinking that I was the first one to hurt someone here."

There was a glint of anger in Vunita's red eyes. She never looked at me with so much hatred after a long time. "You, I cannot believe you! You will not be in my way again. I will have something that I want I I don't have to get it from you to get it. I will have it. I will!" She faded before I could say anything else. Sighing, I made my way back to the Farplane to Tyde. I wasn't going to tell him where I was or who I had just talked to. I knew that it would hurt him if did. I didn't know what to see through Vunita now. She just wanted some one to love her. To hold her when bad times were near but I didn't know how that would be possible in my point of view. To tell you the truth, even though she hurt me, I just want her to be happy.

* * *

**Vunita POV**

That stupid loath of a person. I will get something and soon. Of course, I want Tyde but there is not chance that I would ever get him anymore. After that night, I can't- I will never have him... Why did this have to happen to me? If only I knew that, that was coming then I would still be friends with Serenity and I would be resting. I am surprised, there are tears in my eyes. There is no one to hold me right now... but that will change... once I get him from her. He won't be Tyde but someone similar enough that I think will make me happy.

I bend down and pick up a black crystal. Walking to the dead everwood tree in the realm between the two worlds I take it and carve: Yuna. Next to it I draw a circle and then I stabbed the crystal into the wood. Red oozing liquid poured out. It will work, I'm sure of it. Wanting to make sure that it would work, I stabbed it in more. It would hurt him but it will pay off. It was a fortune that the Demons of Darkness taught me this.

It would work and I would get what I wanted.

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	25. Tidus!

**Author's note:**

**"Well I'm back. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I used to but let's just say that I'm loosing it, sort of. Okay then. Here you go -"**

**"Do you trust that Vunita person?"**

**"No, not that I think so, Tidus."**

**"Well then, what do you think she could be up to?"**

**(Yuna gulps) "Heh, heh, well, why don't you wait and find out...?"**

**"I guess so but I don't really like her."**

**"Same here." (sighs) "Here you guys go.**

* * *

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-five: ...Tidus!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the morning light fell onto my face. Yes, I was half asleep, yes I wanted to sleep in, and yes, Yuna was still there beside me. Everything seemed perfect about her. Soft brown hair that fell onto her cheeks while she slept on her side, breaths, soft, just like the gentle winds at some times. This made me feel that I didn't deserve her but then she said that I do though. I should be happy. What am I talking about? I am happy. Who else would I want to be with other than her? Correct, no one.

Just then I felt a stir beside me. She was waking up and I was going to be aloud to see the soft look on her face. Yep, I loved how she looked in the morning - actually every time and day that I get to see her. she just stayed to perfect all the time. "Tidus...?" her eyes opened as if they were morning dew drops that were anew from a gentle drizzle of rain. She smiled her sweet warm smile when she saw my face. I smiled back in a dreamy state. Bending towards her, I was about to caress her lips a good-morning but then I didn't. I wasn't supposed to do this I was supposed to - slap! I slapped her! I didn't want to do that though. Her eyes looked at me, wide with fear and confusion. She didn't say anything.

Right away I said, "I'm sorry! I didn't know why I did that. Really, it wasn't a joke I -" there was this sudden urge in me but then I tried to fight it. It seemed like it wanted me to hurt Yuna. To make her go away as if I didn't want her anymore but that wasn't true. I didn't want that. What was going on? This feeling... it grew...? I wasn't sure but I felt that I was becoming dangerous to her. I didn't want her to get hurt. "Get... away from me..." I panted out clutching my chest. She shook her head as if she were a little child. "Yuna... I mean it." I wasn't saying it because I didn't want her to be with me but because I was scared if she was going to get hurt. "I don't know what's going on with me, okay? Really, stay back!"

She obeyed but only to fall to the ground at the side of the bed. There was this look in her eyes that I saw only to be pure sadness and confusion. Yeah, I think I already said something like that but in different words but, really, that's what I saw. "What's happening?" she whispered in such a small voice I could hardly hear her. Suddenly her voice got louder, "What the Yevon is wrong with you?"

I knew she wasn't mad at me, it was just that she was scared. She didn't know what was going on and that was the same for me. My voice, I kept it as gentle as I could keep it in but then it was beginning to be hard for me. "I don't know. Whatever I'm doing, it's to hard." Then there was this sudden feeling in me... I grabbed my staff that was set against the wall by the bed. I picked it up and held it in front of my face. Running to Yuna, I was about to hit her. What was I doing?

* * *

**Vunita POV**

I felt it. It was working but then it was taking longer than it should have. This meant that their love was strong but how strong was it. That was a good thing for the both of them. Such strong love for two young youths but it is a pity that it is going to be put to waste. Soon, it will take all over him and then he will be mine. Then I could show that Serenity that I could get what I want when I wanted it.

I laughed and then resumed to feel what was going on.

* * *

**Tidus POV**

I was going to stop. I wasn't going to hurt her, never! Taking a hold of myself, I stopped before but she moved back. She was scared of me now and I knew that it was true. What was happening to me? We were so perfect all the other days and now it has to be this day! Why? Why so soon? This is not supposed to happen. Me going to hurt her and me being like this. This is an outrage! I was going to hurt her but I stopped. That was what counted, right? I, mean really - holy shit!

I didn't feel like me anymore. It was like I wasn't in control of my own body. Was there someone out there that was controlling me to act like this?...

* * *

**Yuna POV**

What was happening? I had a feeling that we both were thinking the same thing but it didn't look like that now. He... he looked like he wasn't himself and his eyes... They weren't ocean blue. They were blank. Yeah, they were blue but they just all a pale blue colour. He wasn't making any movements. He just stood there as if he didn't see me... What was going on? I wanted to know. Who could have done something like this?

For some reason, I didn't dare call out his name - or to him. To make matters worse all I had to do is interact with him but that was hard... HELP! I was whimpering... No one was talking, that made it more scary...

Then... there was this voice, it was familiar but I couldn't recall who it was. "Ha, you and Serenity are both alike at some times." ...Now I knew who it was! It was Vunita but why did she do this? "You see, Serenity was right. I was the one who hurt her first but it was because she took Tyde. Then I had no one. Of course, I did something to her to make her hurt me too. In that case I would never have the chance again to have Tyde by my side, just like you and your Tidus."

I knew what she meant on the other parts but then I didn't understand the second part. What did she mean... did she mean that she was going to take him from me? "What are you doing to him or should I say what did you do to him!"

She laughed a harsh bitter laugh that I never heard out of the likes of her before. "Well, you can figure it out yet? I'm going to take him from you and there's no way that you can get him back!" I didn't believe her. She sounded so innocent before but look at her! She - oh my god, Tidus! He stood beside her and their lips met. When he pulled back the dreamy look was still there. So he hadn't done it on purpose.

I sighed but then my breath quickened when I saw that the two of them were fading away together. Standing up from the ground, I ran and fell right through them. They were gone... but where? There were tears in my eyes that were streaming down my cheeks. Where had she taken him?... Where? I didn't know what to do. "...Tidus!"

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	26. Wake Me Up Inside

**A/n: I know, I'm as fast as a slug now, whatever. Okay, here. Yeah and had the server overload thing so that's another reason I didn't update so quickly.**

* * *

**Kerri: Hey, gal, thanks for the complimentary matter. I thank you for that. Yeah, I know I'm such a pessimist but yeah thank-you! **

**CeE CrOw: I thank you for reviewing like Kerri but I'm not sure if you're here at the moment. And yeah, thank-you. :p **

**xox Kawaii: Hey you celebrity of thank you for being this far with me, with Kerri! I'm so happy but I feel like I'm starting to stink at this writing thing. :'( **

**Kairi27: Hey, Kairi! I like that girl. She's the girl from kingdom Hearts, right? She's so sweet! I liked the ending the best with the song. Anyway, I'm not sure if you're still there but thank-you for at least sending me one review. I appreciate it! **

**All of you guys: Anyone out there who is reviewing me and actually reading this ficcie, I don't see what's the good in it but I think it's okay. Okay, thank-you for who ever is out there! **

**Oh and this too: I dedicate this chapter to Elton, this guy in my class that's really cool for his weirdness. I thank him for understanding me not like the other guys. I know that he's never going to read this but I'll put it down anyway. And I also dedicate this for Kerri and xox Kawaii and CeE CrOw and Kairi27 and Lina, this other friend of mine who also Linnea. And if you notice all of us start with L. Yay! **

**

* * *

**

**Yuna POV **

**Chapter twenty-six: Wake Me Up Inside**

* * *

I loathed that Vunita! Why would she go after me when I didn't do anything but listen to her and understand what she wanted Serenity to know. WHY? She didn't have to freakin take him out of my freakin' life. But he isn't out of my life yet, never. He'll always be there with me, till the end, right? I remembered that we promised that we would always be together even if we were separated. 

Struggling to get up I wiped away my tears and forced myself to stay strong. He was going to get back to me, right? After all Vunita had to live upon someone's hatred and that would be mine. So she was in me or somewhere that was near me, I think but I felt like there was no chance for me to get to her. She was a spirit or something. Vunita couldn't be in the Farplane because she was a spirit, like Serenity but one that was evil, that was filled with hatred, one that should be ashamed of their selves.

The thing that I hated to do was to tell the others now. I was scared what they would say to me and what Jecht might do. I mean they don't know who Vunita was and the thing was that if I told them then they might sue me or something. Maybe Jecht would even do something. This was the bad part. Tidus wasn't here do sooth me when I would get hit or to protect me. I guessed that I would tell them later. The time when I cool down.

Wiping away my tears that slid down my white cheeks, I pretended that I was okay and that Tidus was okay, the one out of the two that was still sleeping. There was this guilt in me but I ignored it. The Celsius had already landed and I saw that we were in at the coast of Besaid Island. Everyone else thought that we must've have been okay so they went to Besaid and had some things to do. This gave me time to have time by myself if Tidus wasn't here. I would think and just try to calm down.

See, I knew that this was going to happen. I said that I was scared to be separated from him again and he said that we wouldn't. But look, we did but I trusted him. This time he didn't mean to separate us, it was Vunita that had done this. I knew that we would be together again. I walked away from the Celsius and the gates of Besaid so that I remained unseen.

I looked out to the ocean and took in the smell that I had gotten so used to when I was younger in Zanarkand. The smell of the salty ocean sea. I missed him so much. This was where he had found me on the first night that I had met him. It seemed like time couldn't just erase the things and heal the wounds right away. The things that had happened, happen. Sometimes we just have to let some things go since you know that the person is in your heart and will always be there. Tidus is like that but there's no way that I'll be moving on him.

I just wanted to wipe all of his tears if he had any but I... never mind. The ocean, I thought about it now. It was like love. It's always flowing and parts of it flow to places that are unexpected. It always moves and grows when it is weak and at some times it softens and grows less. It carried anger, love, trust. It reaches out to further places that no humans can reach. Just like love. These things, I thought about them and Tidus. For some reason, I wasn't freaking out now. I understood. I just had to wait. I love him and he loves me. It's just a matter of time. All we have to do is just trust it and we'll be together.

Tidus didn't love Vunita, she just took him so there's a chance that he'll be back to me. All I worried about was when the time would be when he would be back. The Seymour thing, I think that it wasn't really real. Maybe that was only Vunita in a disguise that she was in so that she could see the outside world without having to live upon some thing at that moment.

... I didn't want to think about anything right now, but I knew that all I wanted was to have Tidus safe, not hurt, abused or anything... I just wanted to see him to feel him...

* * *

**Tidus POV **

... I opened my eyes I wasn't in the Celsius and I didn't remember what happened. The last thing that I remembered was that I... I was going to hit... Yuna. Did I or did I not? Turning my head thinking that Yuna was going to be there beside me, I was wrong. It wasn't her but this lady other than Yuna. Long black hair that spilled around her pale white face. Slowly, I got out of the position that I was in and walked away from her. I didn't know who she was and how I got here. But I wanted to get back to Yuna and apologize the thing was that I didn't have the opportunity to do so right now.

I walked away from that lady, who was sleeping and thinking that I was there with her but I wasn't, I was wondering off in this world. It was strange, all white and calm. It reminded me the stories and description that I heard about the Farplane. This was like a replica of it and I knew that it wasn't the Farplane that I was familiar with.

There was a big mass of water... an ocean. It was strange that it was here but I wanted to stand here and watch it. This reminded me of Yuna the way that she loved the water and all that, when would I see here again? I didn't know the answer it seemed like it would never happen but I know that we would. I promised that we would always be together even though we weren't. Suddenly there was this glow in front of me and I saw a figure... I didn't move forward but I watched... it was a woman that I knew...

* * *

**Yuna POV **

... I looked out in front of me... and I saw this figure... I knew that face anywhere... it had to be him. "Tidus?" I whispered loud enough for only him and me to hear. "Is that you?"

* * *

**Tidus POV **

It was her... I knew that I knew that face. It was Yuna and somehow the ocean was taking our wishes and letting us see each other. "Yuna," I whispered back to her. She was in the water and I walked forward. Yes, I knew that it wasn't really her but it was, if you know what I mean. It was hard to say. "Yuna!"

* * *

**Yuna POV **

"It's you!" I walked forward as Tidus was. When we had reached each other, I could feel him and smell him. "Thank-you for getting here to me... you waked me up inside." He held me in his arms and I pressed my cheek against his chest. "Tidus I know that you aren't really you right now. I trust you though. I know that you will come back to me. You promised that you will come back to me, I know that. I will just have to wait at the moment. Okay?"

Everything seemed to be lighter, the surroundings round us was seeming to not be there but replaced in a bright white light. The only things that we could see with colour was the both of us and the ocean that we were in. "I will come back to you. I know I will, I promise!"

I nodded with tears in my eyes. "I know, I'll be waiting." I paused then thought of something, I said, "Say my name when it's time for you to leave and wake me up. Bring me back to life. I have no idea where you are and all I know is that you'll get out of there, okay?"

"Yep, sure. I'll say your name and I'll be gone. I'll be there soon... bye." He bend down and kissed me in a sweet caress with his lips. "I will save you from nothing and say your name to wake you up. Bye."

I nodded again with tears now spilling. "Yes, I love you."

He was crying now, too. We both had faith in each other and knew that we were going to see each other once again. "I love you too," he whispered. "Bye... Yuna."

He faded and the lights disappeared in a flash second and everything seemed to be from before I had met Tidus in that mysterious meeting. I knew that the ocean did that for me and I thanked it... very much...

"Yuna." I turned. I had heard my name but it wasn't from Tidus but from Serenity. I opened my mouth to apologize from what I had said earlier this morning... I think but she brought up a smile and silenced me. Walking up to my side, the both of us looked out to the ocean while she talked. "Yuna. It is okay. I know what you feel right and so does the ocean. I don't know why Vunita is doing this. There is nothing to prove, right?" I nodded. "Yes. The other reason that I came here is because the way that the ocean reacted. I think that you are to be a watergoddess, like I. The water, carried out your wishes and you got to meet the one you love. Would you like to be a watergoddess? It will not effect your mission and goal but it will help you in some ways."

I listened to what she had said. I knew that she was right, I loved the water and understood it. The water listened to me and carried out my wishes. Turning my head to Serenity I said, "Yes. I would like to be one..."

* * *

**

* * *

**

Yuna-Blueo'Hara


	27. Incantations Beneath the Waves

**A/n: Yay! So I'm updating and I hope that I'm catching up with my other times, you know if that made sense. And the other thing is that I was going to make this one For you, Kerri but then I was thinking that I would give it to you on the next one. Nothing much happens here and the other chapter will be better. Anyway… okay.**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven: Incantation Beneath the Waves**

* * *

I had said what I wanted to be. This was me now, I wanted to be one with the water, like always. It made me safer and it was like I had always understood it. I knew what the water felt and it knew what I wanted to have such as what my wishes were. Now what was I supposed to do? Sell my soul to the "_demons" _of Water? I didn't want to do anything like that but there was this feeling in me saying that there wasn't anything like that to be one. After all, being a Watergoddess wasn't like being something like Vunita, was it? Right, of course. Ever since he was taken away, I tried to keep my mind focused but it slipped some times and I didn't have anyone to bring me back to reality right away. Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, Auron, and Jecht don't know that he's gone right now. This was what made me decide that I was going to go on my own now. Be the Watergoddess and go on my own. On a journey that I was going to finish with Tidus. 

I didn't want anyone to get hurt and I felt like this was my story to finish. One that I knew that I wouldn't have to have help from the others except myself, Tidus and Serenity. I trusted him and when I was going to be the Watergoddess that I knew was within myself, I would go and find him. After taking of where we had to destroy Vunita. It was a new plan. This was hidden after all the twists that had happened to me.

At first, it had started with my mother which she had died since Jecht and Auron had thought that there was a pilgrimage for me to go on and protect the summoner. The we had learned that it wasn't because of that and it was because of this water fiend. Now this water fiend was Seymour. The thing was that after, we had found out that it was a fake, too. Vunita was the real one beneath the concealment of a disguise. But I had figured that I was the one who had partly figured that out, Serenity was the one who had told me pretty straightforward. And now she was helping me, to be the something that I had always supposed to be. Was my destiny all written before I was to come to be born? I didn't know.

Turning my head to Serenity's direction, I gave her a pleading look of confusion and yet, I knew that there was a state of security in my eyes. The looked that flared within them that held ambition. "Are you ready, Yuna?" she asked me to be sure that I was and that I really wanted to be one. There was nothing for me to say so all I did was nod. "Okay," a warm smile appeared on her young face and she continued, "I know that this will help. I had always felt that you and the water would join together one day. You love the water, the ocean, do you?" I nodded again, it was like she knew me inside out. It was like we were alike, in a way of twins. "Right, then. We have to get to it so you can do what you have to do." She paused and walked into the ocean's water, it calmed down as she walked into it, purifying the liquid and calming it as she walked through it. "Follow me," she whispered.

I knew that she wasn't bringing me into danger and I wasn't scared. I had a feeling that it was going to be beyond the waves of the ocean. Probably another world that was hidden, that laid there deep in the waves, asleep not waking up. Or, it could be something that was simpler like an old temple? There wasn't really anytime for me to think since I felt that I would drift off somewhere that wasn't reality if I didn't.

I was right at Serenity's trail, we were shoulder high in the water now but I still wasn't scared and neither was she. "That is good," she said all of a sudden, I shut my close just in case any water would come in my mouth. But it didn't since the water was calm around her female being. She finished on what she had left off, "I can see that you are not scared of the water, that will prove that you are really one to be like I. Proceed, we are almost there."

There was no response from me but then I had the idea that she knew already. When we were all the way into the water, where our heads were under the oceans surface I held my breath like I did in Blitzball… but then I realized after some time that nothing was happening…. That it meant that I didn't need to hold my breath. I was breathing in water! Serenity, where was she? I turned around and saw that she was deeper in the water, waiting for me. It was like she too was breathing in the water herself.

I swam to her and went by her side. She closed her eyes once and then opened them. I now realized that we were facing nothing, only a vast ocean that waters were all dark and blue under the surface. Opening her hands, cupping them, her fingers were slightly parted from each other but I watched what was happening. Closing her eyes once again, she opened them after moments… and this time there was no glint of light in her eyes. They were a pale cold blue that was darker from the top and lighter at the bottom. For some reason, I wasn't scared and I seemed to know that this was supposed to happen.

Pyreflies began to surround her and flew in graceful movements. Slowly I squinted out into the darkness and saw that something was arising, then I glanced back to Serenity, she was chanting words that I couldn't make anything out of but I had something going on me telling me that I would learn those words, too. She kept on going and the ancient building came out into appearance. I never knew that it was in existence, hidden somewhere near Besaid. She stopped chanting and at that moment, the ancient building was all there, in view but still underneath the waves. She swam to the entrance and I followed just like I had done recently.

When we stepped into the rim of the building we were dry as if we had never gone into the waters of the ocean. What was this place, it was so… mysterious. I turned to Serenity then looked at the surroundings again. It was beautiful so hard to explain with only words, it was something for the eye to see itself and know what I was talking about. The outside may looked battered and beaten but in the inside it was like it was new, as if someone was cleaning it everyday. "Serenity, what is this place?" I asked with awe.

She smiled and cocked her head to one side, "It is the Sacred Temple of all Watergoddesses. This is only one of them. The rest are out there, all lying beneath the waves where only Watergoddesses could reach and know them. From having you get in so easily that means that you really are one of us. There aren't much in the world now… so I think that it is only you and me…." Walking to a wall, she put a hand on it's creamy white shining surface, it was like glass with colour.

I made it to her side and questioned, "Only you and me?" She nodded seeming to have nothing to say. "So, is this place very special to you?"

I wished that I haven't had asked that, there wear forming tears in her eyes but she smiled through them and wiped them away. "Yes." She took her hand off the wall, and leaned on it on her back afterwards looking to the ceiling. "This was one of the first places where I actually got to have time with Tyde."

"Why… but how did he get in here if he wasn't a Watergod or something…?" I raised an eyebrow to show my curiosity.

"Well, it was because there wasn't really anymore Watergoddesses in this world that time too and so I was to inherit all the Sacred Temples and now I ma to take care of them… but I haven't been down here for such a long time." Serenity looked at me with her eyes shining with warmth. "I missed it so much. Tyde and I really loved this place."

"I could tell. What is it like beyond the rest of the building? Is it like some kind of home?" This was kind of scary but when I thought about it, it would be nice to be here for a while.

"Well, you can put it that way. I mean, Tyde and I have slept here together before but we haven't lived here for any long months or so. That would be strange… to be beneath the waves living a life instead of having one where other humans were and lived. Yes, there is somewhere to live in here and all that. I think that it was used as a hide out for Watergoddesses to hide when they needed to. I have one, before."

"Is there also an altar? I mean somewhere where you are supposed to become a Watergoddess," I was trying to bring her to the point on why I had came here. Yes, it was beautiful and I would like to see it longer but I could do that once I was a Watergoddess, right?

"Oh, yes," she nodded. There was this playful and silly giggle in her voice. "That was dumb of me, dragging you over here to only show you this place. We are here for more important business. Come" I sighed, once again, following her deeper into the temple. As I walked further in, following her step by step, I was intoxicated with the sights that my eyes were seeing. It was truly a beautiful place but it was sad that it was hidden beneath the waves. It would be nice to live here but really, it was to much, being under the water and living there. I mean what if something happened and then-no, the water is something that I can trust- "You are not doubting the water, I can see it in your face. That means that you are trusting it to protect you when the time of danger has come to arrive."

"How…" I didn't know what to say since it was like she had read my mind without asking what was on it, "how did you know…?" For some reason I was thinking that I shouldn't be thinking about what Tidus and I could have done if he was here at the moment. It would most likely to be read by Serenity.

She chuckled softly and looked away seeming to embarrassed by the words that she had said. "I… well, the purity from your mind is like mine and in that way I can see what you are thinking but this will not happen all the time. At some moments you are not thinking like me… in a way that I do not act like. And the other times that I will not be able to is when you are thinking of something private. I would only be able to if I were to look at your face and ask you myself."

I sighed, that meant that I could think of the things that I would want to think of… like she said, she wouldn't be able to see what is in my mind if I were to think these things…. I think that this is an ability that people inherit if they are to be one like Serenity. Or is it just that Serenity could only do that. "Um… will I be able to do that if I were to become a Watergoddess?" I looked at her longingly but she shook her head sending disappointment through me.

"Well, yes you can but then it would have to be the mind of someone that is very similar to you. Just like you and I, do you get the point. You cannot read my mind because I am not a living specimen anymore. I am only one of the spirits that do not rest because of the task that they have not finished in their lives." I was sad to hear that I think that she reacted to what I was thinking. "Do not feel sad for me, I chose this path for which my afterlife was to follow."

To tell you the truth, this ability of hers was really getting on my nerves. If everything that she read from it, I wouldn't be able to think by my own anymore…. "Serenity, could you please not read my mind like that anymore? It's really bothering me. If you keep up to it then I would never be able to think without someone reading what I was thinking."

She furrowed her eyebrows as we got closer to this pair of big doors that reached the hieght of the ceiling to the ground level of the, well, ground. It was embroidered with beautiful signs, I was guessing that they were emblems of Water Spirits. "I am sorry but… okay then I will obey what you wish. No feelings hurt?"

"Of course not, why would I? Well, yes, it was annoying but um, I'm not, okay? I'm not really that kind of person that would accuse someone for something that little. And don't ask why, I don't really have an answer." I tilted my head to a side and then pointed at the doors. "We going in or not? You know, I have something to finish."

Nodding, she said, "Right. I know. Okay, just follow me and do not touch anything that you pass by of. You will be able to when you are like me, a Watergoddess but first, you will have to wait."

"Okay."

I followed her in…. each step I took consciously as if I was going to explode if I was going to step on a bomb. My foot walked over the rim of the room… the place where the two rooms were divided determined by the door… it was like water rushing right through me giving me this clammy feeling inside. Though I wasn't wet but it was like I was soaked up in water. As I proceeded into the room, I saw that there was an altar and candles were alit with fires of blue. It was a bit gloomier in here than from out the door but it made me feel secure in a way. I felt the water calmly rushing over me in gentle touches… I was thinking that it was a Spirit of Water that was checking if I was really the one to be the next in line of Watergoddesses. When Serenity and I had reached the altar, the both of us looked at it.

I just noticed and now I realized that there was this crystalline blue medallion that was sitting on a pedestal. Serenity carefully picked it up and pointed it to me. I didn't reach out to it and she nodded for me remembering not to touch anything yet. "Now…" she held it up to my chest "… I want you to say this sentence that I say but do not move. This may take time. When I first did it, it took me awhile before I could say it correctly." Nodding my head she continued, "Now say this sentence that I say. It is not in any languages that you know or as I think. Okay now say what I say…. Wariel no ma leih wa tashi mo, Wariel, e liew aeu."

"Wa… wa… what?" Yep, this was going to take time, I tried again. "Wa.. Wari-rieil no mi lieh aw tashi mo, Wari-rieil, e liew aue?"

She giggled a tiny bit and I tagged along. This was hard and I didn't know how I was going to pull it off. "Um… try saying bit by bit with me, then you're on your own, okay?" she said and I nodded. "Wariel."

"Wariel…"

"…no ma leih…"

"…no ma leih …"

"…wa tashi mo…"

"…wa tashi mo…"

"…Wariel…"

"…Wariel…"

"…e liew aeu."

"…e liew aeu."

She smiled and praised me, "Very good! You are learning it faster than I had when I was doing this…. Now can you say it on your own?" I think that I could so I nodded. "Okay, go ahead." I didn't think and I just said it. I said it with the feeling of water all around me, in a voice that was all clear, in a voice that was determined….

"Wariel no ma leih wa tashi mo, Wariel, e liew aeu."

* * *

**-Lenna (Yuna-Blueo'hara: I'm going to put Lenna from now on, I think, sometimes.)**


	28. Almost There

**Author note: Ha, sorry if I was really late on updating. Bleh. I know, I know, this was my worst but i'm going to be closing this ficcie soon. And (significant pause) I'm sorry for all those who I didn't reviewed on their ficcies. On that case I will be shutting up now.**

* * *

**Yuna POV**

**Chapter twenty-eight: Almost there**

**I think**

* * *

When I looked at Serenity, there was this feeling that I was the same stats as her, the feeling that I wasn't low, that I was high. I wasn't really ever low but I just felt higher, as if I was able to take things to myself more easier. Was I really like a goddess like her? I mean… I glanced down at myself…. "Oh my… what the…?" I wasn't wearing my gear. My blitz gear! "My precious blitz gear!" There was a light chuckle that escaped her lips. I whimpered.

I looked down at my legs… my dress was like Serenity's but in some way more unique. The same blue colours and there was even… an earring on my right ear (Yuna's earring in ffx, the wooden one.) Breathing slightly heavy, I glanced at my wrist, there was a soft, white, silver bracelet embroidered with blue stones that wrapped around my tiny wrist.

Then I looked up to Serenity once again. "Why is it that I'm wearing this, Serenity?" I asked her with some worry in my voice, worrying about my gear.

"Do not worry," she placed the stone back on the pedestal and then turned to me, continuing, "you are like me so this is what you have to wear. It symbolizes what you are and people will respect you as you watch over them. And the bracelet… I think that it is a symbol how strong your… ahem… love for Tidus is."

There were tears forming in my eyes, right, I was doing this for him. "Tidus…" I whispered. Clenching my fists, I brought my arms to my side and forced my eyes to look up and at Serenity. "How will I get him back?"

She simply said, "It is something you know but it's something for you to find out…."

"Meh," I muttered crossing my arms. "Very funny, a riddle of some sort?" All she did was nod. "Can you at least tell me in what realm he is in?"

Cocking her head to one side, I thought that she looked like me for a moment considering I looked at myself in the mirror once in the sets of the sun. "Ay… I think that," she put a finger to her chin to think for a moment, "he is with Vunita, am I correct?" I nodded. "Then that must mean that he is with her in the realms between the two worlds. The realm that exists between reality and dream. I guess that you could call it some kind of wall considering that it is in the middle."

"It is in the middle?" I asked and she nodded. We seemed to be nodding a lot today… I couldn't even tell if it was day right now anyway. "Aye… I don't know what to do though. Well… I can," I looked up to her and she raised her eyebrows to show that she was listening, "well… I think I can ask the water what to do. I'm a watergoddess like you, right? I mean, what did I do back there?" She didn't seem to get what I meant at first so I made a gesture with my hands and added, "You know, with the chanting thingy."

"Oh, yes. That… is when you called upon the spirits of the water and they confirmed that you qualify as one of me and you see… that you are somewhat like me." She turned towards the exit and lifted a hand seeming to tell me that it was my time to leave and find the one that I loved. "Go, it is time. I do not know what you will encounter just yet but be on your guard now at all times. This isn't like before." She breathed steadily as she talked to me, back faced to me.

"I… right," I said nodding my head and taking a sigh. "I will be going but how about you and how will I get out?" I took somewhat seeming to be three steps to reach her side. Then I glanced and looked at her then to the doors.

"I will stay and will come out later, I think that you will know what to do. We have talked about something related to that a lot of times. You will know what, now go, I think that you will do fine considering I handled a situation like this before in my past."

I let out a sigh and made my way out the exit and didn't turn back once nor did I glance at her. "Thank you all for this, Serenity," I whispered.

As I walked out the main doors, I was out in the water. Expecting it to be cold, it was rather quite warm… and now I was thinking what I was supposed to do. The doors shut behind me and I was in the blue nothingness. "Water…" I whispered almost thinking that I was crazy, "please… bring me up and hide the temple…." There was a sudden flare of blue light and then that was when the pyreflies came out of hiding and _flew _around me. The next instant I was on the surface… on the shore. Did that happen that fast? How… I trusted the water and that was all that mattered that moment. Now I had to think of a way to get into that other world. That was another problem. Should I ask the water again? But how would that help?

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to ask the water something but then I had something in mind…. I remembered that time when I had stepped into the water and then… there… I saw him. Maybe, just maybe if I did something like that again I would be able to see him and then in some other way I would be able to get through and be in his world! "Aye… aye," I muttered, "why do I have to be in these things?" Closing my eyes, I thought of him and how he loved me… how he was with me no matter where I went, Tidus… Tidus… Tidus…. The water swivelled around my legs and I felt light breathing on my neck. I didn't open my eyes but I whispered, "Tidus, is that you…?"

Soft, light arms wrapped around my shoulders and joined at my chest… I still felt that breathing. "It's me, Yuna. You're coming right? Yuna…" he started to kiss the back of my neck. I wasn't sure if this was real but it sure felt like it.

I moaned for his touch and leaned back… "I'm coming," I whispered. "And I can take care of that Vunita after we can get married or something and have a family…" I didn't know what I was saying, I missed him so much.

There was a light chuckle in his voice. "Yuna…" he laughed, "Yuna. Are you okay?" He kissed the back of my neck once again then he pulled back. "Listen, I want you to hurry okay? I'll be waiting, I just have to avoid her."

"Yes…" I whispered longing for his touch, "I'm coming, just wait and see. I'll kill the shit out of her."

"Well, okay then. You seem different… um… okay, see ya later."

"See you, I hope."

"Same here." When I opened my eyes, I wasn't where I was anymore. It was all white… and I don't know… like there was a strong contrast between everything. White and black, white and black…. It was quiet and probably to quiet that I couldn't trust it that much…

"So I see that you have been able to make it here, Serenity," I turned and furrowed my eyebrows. "You! I hate you, how could you do something like this to a person like me? Do I deserve this? What did I do to you!"

"You got someone like Tidus to love you idiot, that's what. After what happened with Tyde… but I have Tidus and he loves me!"

"No he doesn't!" No offense but I thought that she sounded really stupid complaining like that. She just needed time if she wanted to be with someone but I bet that wouldn't happen until a very long time, considering it's been like almost two thousand years for her since she was really real. "Look, Vunita," I muttered crossing my arms feeling annoyed by her behaviour and continued, "I have suffered for you and me, okay? So just leave him be and let me take him back to our world."

"No," she mumbled and lowered her head, the hair around her face covered her eyes, no, her entire face. She was starting to freak me out, something was going to happen. "No," she said in monotone, "you are not!" Her voice had risen slightly at the end of her sentence. Looking up suddenly, the hair only let her left eye to be seen through the strands of jet-black hair. "I hate you all!" Not running but seem to be gliding, she swept over to me with her left hand ready to…. Her hand - her left hand, it was… something like a blade, not flesh but a metal and it was coming after me!

I threw my arms in front of my face and shut my eyes, waiting for the blow to happen… suddenly I felt arms wrap around my tiny waist and that's when I heard the impact with her _blade arm _met the ground with a blow of wind that flew past me. "Vunita, give it up, I didn't come at this moment for you but for her. Would you just rest and live us alone? The reason why Serenity and Tyde are not at rest is because of you. But if you were to let it go and rest, all of you, you three, will be able to let it go and rest. Just leave it Vunita, your time is finished." I knew that voice, it had never left me. I opened my eyed and smiled at the site before me, then I looked out and to Vunita. She wasn't crying but flaring with rage.

"All of you don't understand," she flung her arms out to gesture how she felt then continued, "you just don't! And you, Yuna, I thought you did but it turned out that you really didn't!" Her face saddened and her arms fell to her sides, staying limp. Then we blinked once and she was on the floor, crying with dismay.

"I think that you are the one who don't understand," I whispered and she still heard me. "All this time, you were just thinking of being with someone and you haven't thought of all the other things that were going on, don't you see? I don't see what's the point even talking with you, I know that you are just going to say that we don't understand once again. I mean what the-"

"Shhh," he said covering his hand over my mouth. "Just like you're thinking, Yuna, it is useless to talk to her and yet you still do but that's a good thing, it's meaning that you care for. But, unfortunately, she wont see that. Just…" he sighed, frustrated, "I don't know… let's just talk to her."

"I… Tidus, what are you thinking? I mean, she could be just faking and then any second now she'll be trying to kill us!"

He let go of me and then turned me around so that I would be facing him. "Yuna, I understand that you are scared for my safety," he said apparently joking, I could tell, there was a smirk on his face. "But, I'm also scared for you but what else is there to do? How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Ay, Tidus, I hate it when you have your ways. Fine, let's do whatever but if we die, it's not my fault," I replied crossing my arms. "Now, come on." As I walked forward, I didn't hear him behind me. "Tidus?" Damn, where was he? I turned and he wasn't there. Turning back to face Vunita, I saw him and guess where? Beside her! "Tidus, what are you-" I just noticed that his eyes were a blank blue. What else was there to say? I lunged forward and she jumped back with him.

The next thing that I saw was that he disappeared and it was just Vunita and I. I didn't know how fast she was but it was just less than a second before I found that she had cause me to faint.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in a cell of some sort but all wasn't dark, it was all white. Okay, speaking of cell, there was no bars or anything. Everything, it was just all white. I was engulfed in it, nowhere for me to go. By knowing this, I knew that this my be where I will defeat Vunita. 

The last battle.

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	29. Break Through and Move Across the Door

**Author's note: **

**Um, for one of my new readers, I don't know if your still reading but I've updated and I don't know what chapter you're on at the moment. But I got this one waiting for you.**

**And I would like to say that the full sentences in italics are lyrics from the second season of Full Metal Alchemist for the ending theme. I'm a disclamer for it so all lyrics are for their respective owners to Square-Enix.**

**Another thing that I would like to say is that the next chapter might be rated higher since it would be the second last chapter. Okay, enjoy! **

* * *

**Yuna POV**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-nine: Break Through and Move Across the Door**

* * *

There was no chance that I was going to let Vunita get away with it. To tell you the truth, when would she grow up? She thinks that she's a person of wisdom but she's being really stupid and not looking what's right in front of her. I would never understand her, never and why? Because she was acting like a piece of crap… just like always. 

I sighed, frustrated and looked around me. It was all white and that scared me. The surroundings where all calm and quiet… and maybe to quiet that I can't trust it. "Vunita bring your ass over here! I want this to end and now, you hear me! VUNITA!" Furrowing my eyebrows, I knew that this was not going to help. What was with her?

I knew what she was trying to do. Vunita was trying to catch me off guard and that's when she would strike, to end me but that won't happen, not in my life. It was quiet again when I closed my mouth and breathed through my nose…. I right stepped and twirled (just like I would in blitz ball).

I dodged the invisible attack.

"I want you to stop hiding Vunita! We have to end this, through all the losses and sorrows, we have to. Everything has an end to it and I want you to have an end to your story. Just please, stop this!" She was not going to hear me, not now, I was guessing. "Look, Vunita I just want to-"

"You want to fight me," I heard her voice all around me in a second. "Fight me to end this because I am to stubborn to talk with. It that right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows a second time. "Yes," I muttered.

"Well, well. What is it that you have to fight me with? I do not see any equipment with you so what is that you are going to use to fight me?"

Right…. What was I going to use? Oh, yeah, I had the water but all the way here, in nothing world? "I do have something," I replied bringing my head up. "I will tell you that and nothing more." If I would then she would know better on how to beat me.

"Ha… is that so. So it is something you know and for me to find out," she said. Black mist was starting to form in front of me. I was assuming that it was her retreating from her hiding.

"Yes," I muttered again. I was beginning to get impatient. "Just hurry up, okay? I would like to get this over-"

"Yes, yes I know. But how do you know that you are the one to win? Even though if you were to defeat me, there would be a consequence since I am one with the Darkness."

I took at step forward to her fully formed body. "Yes, and I am one with the goddesses."

"Goddess, eh?" She smirked and rolled her eyes. "So you're just like," her hand turned into the silver blade that had once before tried to put an end to me, her voice raised its level at the ending word, "HER!"

Lunging forward, she tried to hit me once again but just like before, I was able to dodge it, fast and easy but I knew that everything of this battle will not be like that. Just like before she tried again and instead her blade met with the ground, half way into the earth and I, was in the air, doing a back flip. I began to go downwards back to the ground and landed on her back. She gasped in pain and I punched her in the face.

With some effort she shook me off and just about a metre away, I stood, watching her with an attitude that suited my mood. "Give it up, Vunita. Is this how you're going to fight me? I expected it to be harder and since this will be the last battle, it should be too."

She was breathing hard while she looked up to me with her black pupils. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth but she laughed and it was a bitter one. "Ha. Just wait. That was only a warm up, nothing more. Now I'm ready and you should be too. Because," she stood up straight now, "I will be using the powers of the Darknesses and you should be using what ever you are going to!"

"I will be planning to use what I am going to. Why should I not?"

She chuckled darkly and held out her arm, with black mist circling around it. "You… should have a limit to your naivety you know. You will stand no chance against this."

"Oh?" I let out a half laugh since I was serious. "Well, I think that what I am going to use, I will be using now." The thing was, I didn't know what I was going to use and so that was my problem. But out of nowhere? It seemed like I didn't know and from the start but I really knew…. Okay so things were getting confusing. "Ay," I muttered. As if it was instinct, I raised my left hand with my fingers spread out. I started to twirl and a mist of faint water circled around me….

_If there are some rules, destroy them…_

I felt the power of then water within me and spilling out. Vunita was messing with the wrong person. She was always messing around with things. I quickly bent down, touching my hand to the ground. Standing back up, I drew my palm away from the ground and with that, there was a blue staff coming out from the ground….

_If you're thinking of resting your injured legs…stand up and move a step forward from here instead…_

"AAH!" I lunged forward with the staff in my hand and Vunita did the same with her blade of Darkness.

_Even if we push through the distorted winds… and get ahead of the cold sky… we are still lost…_

Our weapons met in a loud clang. Behind me, there was the sacred mists of water and Vunita, there was her Darkness that she was so loyal to. I was thinking… thinking… of everything that I went through and this was it to fix those things….

_We are screaming all the time… Just believing isn't the answer…_

I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I right stepped and dodged her attack and guess what, she did the same. Though I had done that, there was a little cut on the side of my arm… and just again, so did Vunita….

_We have to expose our weaknesses and wounds and continue to struggle or nothing will begin…_

Again, just again, I ran and stuck out the pointed end of my staff, it was somewhat like a spear but it was more like a staff. I didn't hit her with it but called out the spirits of the water which watched me from ever since I had just become a watergoddess….

_Break through and_

Water spilled out from nowhere and went toward Vunita. She called upon the Darkness and ordered it to protect her in way of a shield. A mist engulfed her being but I was still coming at her….

_move across the door…_

I broke trough and the spear like staff pierced into her heart. It was over. Just over. Everything was done and now she could rest in peace as well as Serenity, Tyde, Tidus and I.

_Move across the door._

She fell to the ground and clutched her body in pain. The water was purify her soul it didn't seem like it was working but it was… I saw it with my eyes.

Though it was purifying her, she was dying and that was a good thing. That was so she could rest and be gone from her evil ways. But there was something more that I felt was not finished with. I just knew that there was something else.

Both of her hands were on the ground on either side of her head. Her bangs covered her face and left gaps for both of her eyes. She looked up to me with a faint smile. I knew that she was happy now… I walked to her side and knelt down, holding the staff tightly in my hands. I listened for what she had to say, "… Yuna, thank-you for helping me to understand. I know when we had just fought it seemed like nothing but I have seen what goes through you. I am going rest now and maybe Serenity and Tyde as well. But there is something that you would not enjoy…."

"What is it?"

"Since I was living of the anger and hatred within you… you, too, will have to go…."

"What do you mean?" I asked terrified of getting the picture.

"I mean… that if I am to go you will have to leave Tidus as well. This is nothing of my being doing it is just something that you will have to do. If I lived of the anger and hatred within you though I am gone, other spirits will be waiting to have a host to live upon like you. You see, your anger and hatred is stronger than so many others though you have a pure heart more than others. So you are getting what I am saying?"

I nodded slowly with tears in my eyes. I would leave Tidus… and everything that I was fighting the last battle for. But I had done the right thing and I would do that again. "Right," I whispered. "Right."

"You are very smart Yuna. I hope that you will say bye to your friends and family beofe you will leave…."

"Where would I stay?"

"You will be staying in this realm and take of it. Consider yourself as some kind of guardian… of this place."

"Okay… thank you for telling me that. But once I say good-bye to my family and friends how will I come back here?"

"Hmm," she smiled and looked up and me. "_If there are some rules, destroy them…If you're thinking of resting your injured legs…stand up and move a step forward from here instead…Even if we push through the distorted winds… and get ahead of the cold sky… we are still lost…We are screaming all the time… Just believing isn't the answer…We have to expose our weaknesses and wounds and continue to struggle or nothing will begin…Break through and…move across the door…Move across the door."_

I had listened to her words and a puzzled look came across my face. "What does that mean?"

She laughed softly. "You will understand soon enough. Now go home with Tidus and say good-bye for each other. You will come back in a week. Is that okay?"

"Yes… that is okay." I stood up as she began to disappear. I turned and was reunited with Tidus.

_Break through and move across the door…Move across the door._

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you thank you all! For all those who have reviewed before and those who haven't but read it. I'm almost done this story and I'm happy to have written it. I also thank my new readers! **

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	30. Talking Over Things

**Author's note: Hi, I'm back and late again but I've been thinking some things over. Something that I'm going to do is that I'll be doing one day of the week, so that way, it'll last longer and see how happy everyone will be. I will end this soon though and maybe with an ending that some of you wont like but I always like putting stories to a happy ending so don't think it'll be that bad. Anyways, I'm almost done and I'm off to read you're guys fanfics that I wasn't able to get to in awhile!**

**

* * *

**

**Tidus POV**

* * *

**Chapter thirty: Talking Over Things**

* * *

"I have to leave this world since I had defeated Vunita and that will cause me to leave. It is because she fears that other spirits will be waiting to use my body as their next host." Those words kept ringing in my ears. I knew that it would be something that I would never forget. Why though, why did it have to be her?…

"Tidus?" she asked me all of a sudden as we walked back to the shore. "Are you-"

"Yes, I'm okay," I interrupted her. "Look, just… I…" I didn't know what to say, she would be leaving in a week and I was acting stupid. "Yuna… I just… look, hey, um - whatever!" I felt it, the tears, they were coming.

All this time, we had just done this just to get together again but now… what about now? We were separating and all that just for nothing. Of course it was something but…. I shook my head and went into the Celsius. At first thought I was going to go back to Besaid and tell the others but I avoided that thought instead. I ran to _our _room which soon would be just my room and chucked myself on the bed, near the headboard….

…Moments after I heard her voice… "Tidus?" I didn't respond to what she was calling me for. I didn't look up, the hair was covering my eyes and were shut closed while tears squeezed free through the corners. "Oh, Tidus." She sat on the other end of the bed and made her way upwards, to me. I was crying now, it was to hard to hold it in….

* * *

**Yuna POV**

What was he so scared of? No. That wasn't it, he was in sorrow for me leaving in a week. There was no telling that he would stop to look up at me and so I went to him and placed my hands on his upper thighs….

* * *

**Tidus POV**

I still didn't look at the woman that I loved so much, why was she doing this to me? She knew that I hurt inside and badly right at this moment. She… I felt her lips up against mine. Don't respond Tidus, don't respond back to it… she… But I found myself give in and started to kiss her back. I missed her and why didn't I just look at the time that we had left for each other and spend it wisely?

When she pulled back, I looked at her and saw that she had started to cry, too. There was a sleepy smile on her face while she supported her weight by putting her hands on my thighs and placing herself between my legs. "How are we now?" she whispered.

"I…" I turned my head away from her and started at the wall but she prevented me from doing that any longer.

"Hey…" She took her right hand and put it at my chin, turning my face to look at her. "Tidus," she pouted. My eyes were looking down though she had my faced turned to her. "Come on, look at me in the face, please?"

There was no more excuses. I gave in and gazed at her clumsily. "What is it that you want?" I mumbled.

"Oh… come on." She tried smiling but it was hard for her. "Look, just um… you know that I have a week left with you and all the others but mostly with you." I nodded and she continued, "Well, I think. You remember when I first met you a long time ago? Why don't, well, you know, I said that when we're ready and um…."

I knew that she wanted to make love to me now… or later? But she… I think that she thinks that she's ready for it. But I'm still thinking that it's to early and we're only seventeen still. I sighed then lifted my eyes to meet her bi-coloured ones. "Yuna…" I muttered.

"So would you?" she asked hopefully.

"I… don't think so…."

"But why? Are you pushing me away from this? Are you scared? Why, Tidus. I'm only going to be here for a week, and nothing else."

Once again, I stared blankly at the wall but she didn't turn my head back to her this time. She let me be. "Yuna, is this what you want? We're not doing it for love, we're doing it because we're thinking that we'll never be able to do it another time. But I want to do this for love…." I was hoping that the words didn't hurt her.

She slammed her fists on my thighs and that caused me to look at her surprised. Tears raged from her eyes and she gasped for air. "Tidus… I… just - I'm sorry!" She fell into my arms and cried. Her body rested against mine. There was no choice for me but to embrace her.

I held her and hushed her. I was sorry. She was asking for it and for love but still… it was to early. Maybe, just maybe just before she would leave then I would allow it. "Later," I said firmly, "later."

"Later, what?" she mumbled.

"Later, we'll do it together."

"You make it sound so wrong," she giggled.

I smiled a half grin and scratched my head. "Hey, anyway I made you laugh. We got a week only, you know so I want to make the best of it."

She nodded slowly, understanding. I felt like I was the one who was so weak, so scared, while she was the one who was going to accept it and face that she had to go. After all we've been through I knew that she had changed - and I. Her life changed and she made it better… with me helping her. I would miss her… how would I survive without her?

"You know…" she started, "I never thought that it would come to an end like this. Maybe someday I'll see you? Will you promise me that you will wait for me until I come back? Will you?" Yuna asked staring down somewhere passed the bed.

"I will," I whispered. There was nothing to fight about… and to come of think of it, I felt that there was nothing to do at the moment. I was becoming bored but just thinking about Yuna and just listening to her breathing up against me, let me live at this moment. But when she would leave… the others could live but what about me? I had to move on but I didn't want to love any other woman. I couldn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuna asked suddenly that I just broke away from my thoughts. "You seem like your off somewhere else."

I shook my head. I didn't want her to feel bad just as I was, I didn't want to make matters worse for the thinking. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on. Everyone has to be thinking of something. To come of think of it, if your thinking of nothing you are thinking since you are thinking of nothing. So in that case you are thinking of something. Besides, people usually say that when they have something on mind but are hiding something."

Meh, she was good. Yes, she was right, I was thinking of something that I was hiding from her and I didn't want to tell her. Instead, I replied by saying, "You already know but you just don't know you know."

She gave me a puzzled look that just made me think she was so cute. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you already know but you don't know you know."

"That's what you just said!"

"I know because that's what I mean."

"Hey, define it in other words please."

"Okay. I mean that you just forgot."

"Oh… I knew that…. I want to know…."

"I'm sorry but you already know. Besides I think it's best if we don't talk about it. I think that you'll just feel opposite to what you are feeling now if you found out." I thought of something else. "Hmmm…. Would you like to go somewhere off in Spira tomorrow?"

She looked up to me and smiled. "Sure."

The problem is, I didn't know where just yet.

* * *

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


End file.
